From U
by SunakumaKYUMIN
Summary: tujuh tahun yang lalu super junior harus vakum dari dunia hiburan. Saat ini mereka akan kembali lagi ke dunia hiburan. tapi apakah jalan mereka berjalan dengan lancar untuk kembali ke puncak dunia hiburan? lalu apakah ELF masih bertahan untuk mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : From U**

**Cast : Super Junior (13+2)**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : GOD, diri mereka, orang tua, dan ELF**

**Warning : alur kecepetan, typo's yang menjamur(?), 100% murni dari otak suna yang tercinta**

**Summary : tujuh tahun yang lalu super junior harus vakum dari dunia hiburan. Saat ini mereka akan kembali lagi ke dunia hiburan. tapi apakah jalan mereka berjalan dengan lancar untuk kembali ke puncak dunia hiburan? lalu apakah ELF masih bertahan untuk mereka?**

**Don't Like Dom't Read**

**No plagiat**

**No bash**

**~Happy Reading~**

**PROLOG**

_ saat ini kami sudah berkumpul dengan formasi yang lengkap 13+2 kami sudah tak sabar untuk bisa kembali berdiri di depan para ELF._

"_namun sayang. Kalian harus menerima kenyataan ini. Kami masih tidak bisa memutuskan apakan SUPER JUNIOR akan kembali ke dunia hiburan atau akan kami biarkan ia vakum untuk selamanya. Mungkin ini terdengar menyakitkan. Di saat kalian dalam formasi yang kembali lengkap seperti ini."_

"_lalu apa yang akan lakukan satu minggu ini untuk menunggu waktu yang diberikan sooman sajangnim? Tentu kalian tidak akan diam saja bukan?"_

"_kenapa kalian tidak mencoba untuk menyapa para ELF. Kalian bisa mengaktifkan kembali akun FB, twitter, weibo, kalian. Bagaimana?"_

"_kau harus sabar hyung. ini kan posting pertama kita. Mereka mungin belum menyadarinya"_

"_bolehkah aku bertanya? Apa kalian menyukai super junior?"_

"_bukankah boyband itu sudah bubar 6 tahun yang lalu"_

_**Teukie-ah aku sudah mempertimbangkannya. Sepertinya kemungkinan kalian tidak bisa kembali ke dunia hiburan itu lebih dari 50%.**_

"_itu berarti kalian lebih memilih tenggelam bersama super junior. Karena bagaimana pun sangat sulit untuk kembali membawa super junior ke puncak."_

"_masalah itu, sooman sajangnim. bisakah anda memberi kami waktu? Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan ELF. Sebelum mungkin kabar itu beredar."_

"_nde ini memang kamar kyumin. Sebelum aku jawab pertanyaanmu. Bolehkah aku bertanya? apa kau ELF yang di lihat teukie hyung dan kyunnie, dan apa kau juga yang membalas mention hae hyung dan mengirim mention untuk teukie hyung?"_

**TBC or DELETE**

Adakah yang berminat cerita di atas? Kalau ada suna tunggu reviewnya nde? Kalau ga ada yang revieiw suna ga jagi publish ini cerita T.T

Pai pai ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : From U**

**Cast : Super Junior (13+2)**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : 1/...**

**Disclaimer : GOD, diri mereka, orang tua, dan ELF. Ff ini 100% hasil jerih payah otak suna tercinta(?).**

**Warning : cerita gaje, typo's yang menjamur(?), secita ini murni fanfiction jadi ga da sangkut pautnya dengan keadaan aslinya ( jangan di bash ya..(^_^)V )**

**Summary : tujuh tahun yang lalu super junior harus vakum dari dunia hiburan. Saat ini mereka akan kembali lagi ke dunia hiburan. tapi apakah jalan mereka berjalan dengan lancar untuk kembali ke puncak dunia hiburan? lalu apakah ELF masih bertahan untuk mereka?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

_**CHAPTER 1_**

_someone POV_

Akhirnya aku bisa kembali merasakan keramaian seoul. Benar-benar menyenangkan. ku langkahkan kaki ku di tengah kota yang seakan tidak pernah tidur ini, senyum hangat terus terukir di bibirku. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berdiri kembali di depan mereka. Hehehe. Apa mereka merindukan kami? Aku harus cepat sebelum terlambat.

_someone POV end_

Sembilan namja kini berdiri di depan sebuah kantor yang dikenal sebagai salah kantor manajemen artis yang cukup besar di negara itu. SM TOWN begitulah nama yang tertulis di depan kantor itu. Lalu kenapa ke sembilan namja itu hanya berdiri di depan kantor?

"yak! Wookie kenapa kau lama sekali eoh?" tanya seorang namja cantik kepada namja imut yang baru saja datang.

"hehehe.. mianhe chullie hyung. Aku hanya sedikit menikmati keramaian kota tadi" jawab namja yang di pangil wookie tadi.

"aish kau itu. Berani-beraninya kau membuat hyungmu ini menunggu"

"mianhae" ryewook merasa sedikit takut dengan namja cantik itu.

"sudahlah chullie. Lebih baik kita segera masuk" ajak namja dengan senyum angelic menengahi perdebatan itu.

"nde jung soo-ah"

Ke sepuluh namja itu mulai memasuki gedung. Mereka disambut dengan senyum ramah para pegawai. Langsung saja mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju ke ruang direktur yang telah mereka hapal letaknya itu.

" anyeong, sooman sajangnim, young min sajangnim" ucap namja berwajah malaikat itu.

"nde. Masuklah" jawab seseorang dari dalam.

"silahkan duduk. Kita tunggu yang lain dulu nde, sebelum kita memulai pembicaraan kita" ucap namja dewasa yang mereka kenali sebagai CEO agensi itu saat ini.

"nde young min sajangnim"

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu itu kembali terketuk dari luar. Masuklah kelima namja yang dari tadi mereka tunggu,

" baiklah. Karena semuanya telah berkumpul mari kita bicarakan masalah ini."

_leeteuk POV_

Aku dan dongsaengdeul ku kini sedang berada di ruangan youngmin sajangnim. Hari ini kami akan membahas tentang masalah boyband kami – SUPER JUNIOR - yang tujuh tahun lalu di umumkan vakum dari dunia hiburan korea selatan oleh agensi kami. Dan hari ini adalah hhari dimana jadwal vakum kami berakhir. Karena itu hari ini kami semua datang atas permintaan dari youngmin sajangnim. Akhirnya lima keluarga kami yang lain datang. Yah mereka adalah kangin-ah, bummie, hangeng-ah, zhoumi-ah, dan henry-ah.

"baiklah. Karena semuanya telah berkumpul mari kita bicarakan masalah ini." Ucap sooman sajangnim. Jujur ini membuatku sedikit tegang. Bagaimana pun juga ini terasa seperti kau pertama kali di pilih untuk memulai debut.

"nde" jawab kami serempak.

"hari ini mungkin adalah hari yang sudah kalian tunggu-tunggu selama tujuh tahun ini. Hari dimana kalian bisa bersama kembali dengan formasi lengkap 13+2. Hari dimana hal yang kalian semua inginkan untuk bisa kembali berdiri dihadapan mereka. Para fans kalian. Para ELF bukan?" tanya youngmin sajangnim.

"nde" jawab kami kembali.

"namun sayang. Kalian harus menerima kenyataan ini. Kami masih tidak bisa memutuskan apakan SUPER JUNIOR akan kembali ke dunia hiburan atau akan kami biarkan ia vakum untuk selamanya. Mungkin ini terdengar menyakitkan. Di saat kalian dalam formasi yang kembali lengkap seperti ini." Ucap sooman sajangnim.

DEG!

Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi. Apa si tua ini mengatakan bahwa kami akan vakum selamanya. Huh! Lupakan soal tata krama itu. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakannya.

"tapi kenapa?" tanyaku mewakili pertanyaan dari dongsaengdeulku yang lain.

"itu karena, berdasarkaan data yang kami lihat dipasaran. Jumlah para ELF saat ini sudah semakin sedikit dari jumlah ELF sebelum kalian vakum. Karena itu kalian mungkin tidak bisa kembali ke dunia hiburan. "

"tapi bukan berarti para ELF sudah tidak ada kan? Aku yakin di luar sana masih ada ELF yang menunggu kami kembali." Ucap wookie.

"nde. Aku tahu mungkin saja mereka masih ada. Karena itu Beri aku waktu satu minggu untuk memikirkannya lagi. Selama itu kalian bisa kembali menempati dorm kalian. Sekarang kalian boleh kembali" jawab youngmin sajangnim.

"nde. Kamsahamnida"

_leeteuk END POV_

Ke lima belas namja itu keluar dari kantor itu dengan wajah sedih. Hanya satu hal yang memenuhi fikiran mereka saat ini. Bagaima jika mereka tidak bisa berdiri lagi di hadapan ribuan bahkan jutaan ribu fans mereka di seluruh dunia.

"hyung..." panggil seorang namja dengan pipi seperti mochi itu entah kepada siapa, ketika mereka baru saja sampai di dorm.

"nde..waeyo henry-ah?" tanya sang leader.

"aku takut hyung – " semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam, mereka masih menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan namja mochi itu.

"aku takut jika kita tidak bisa berdiri di depan para ELF lagi, jika kita tidak bisa membuat ELF bahagia, aku takut sekali hyung. Hiks... hiks..." setetes, dua tetes, air mata itu mulai berjatuhan dan semakin deras membasahi pipi mochinya.

"aku tahu kau takut, aku tahu kalian semua takut. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, entahlah aku masih ingin mempercayai bahwa masih ada ELF yang menunggu kita di luar sana. Dan kita akan berdiri dihadapan mereka, menghibur mereka seperti dulu. Sekarang berhentilah menangis" ucap leeteuk. Henry hanya mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.

TINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONG

"apa itu suara bel kita?"

"nde kangin hyung itu suara bel kita"

"sepertinya kibum benar. Kyu – "

"teukie hyung, tadi wookie hyung bilang ia yang akan membukakan pintunya" potong sang evil magnae itu sebelum sang leader menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"tapi kyu – "

"sudah hyung cepat buka pintunya. Kasian tamunya. Cepat hyuuung" ucap kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh mungil ryeowook ke arah pintu. Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan sang evil magnaenya itu.

PLETAK!

"aisshhh... apppoooooo minnie hyung"

"ku kira tujuh tahun itu bisa merubah sifat evilmu kyu"

"jangan salahkan aku hyung. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu"jawab kyuhyun. Member yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah kyuhyun.

"wookie siapa yang datang?" tanya eunhyuk begitu ryeowook kembali ke ruang tengah.

"jungsoo-ah/chullie-ah/hae-ah/hyukkie/kyunnie" teriak kelima tamu itu bersamaan.

"senang bisa melihatmu lagi secepat ini noona" ucap sang cinderella kepada kakak perempuannya kim heejin

"nado chullie-ah" mereka berdua pun saling berpelukan.

"noona bogoshipoyo" teriak eunhyuk kepada sang kakak lee sora

"nado hyukkie" balas sang kakak berteriak. Pasangan kakak adik hiperaktif itu pun saling berpelukan dan berputar-putar di ruang tengah ( bayangin waktu teletubies berpelukan ^^).

"aku pusing melihat mereka hyung" ucap ryeowook pada yesung yang ada disebelahnya. Sementara yesung yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum.

"hyuuuung aaayyyyy misyuuuu"belum selesai kejadian memusingkan dari pasangan kakak adik itu, kembali terdengar teriakan dari sang fishy kepada sang kakak lee donghwa. Donghae berlari ke arah sang kakak dan hendak memeluknya. Namun usahanya gagal karena sang kakak berhasil mendaratkan tangannya ke kepala donghae, sehingga namja penggila ikan itu tidak dapat mendekat dan memeluknya.

"hae-ah, berhenti menggunakan bahasa inggirismu yang hancur itu" ucap sang kakak (sadiis. Ckckck)

"aku kan hanya merindukanmu hyung" jawab donghae denagn mata yang mulai becek-becek(?)

"kau itu bahkan belum satu hari pergi dari rumah" donghwa hanya menatap bosan tingkah sang adik.

"hiks..hiks... hyung tidak sayang lagi padaku. Hyung hiks.. bahkan tidak hiks,,, merindukanku" ucap donghae yang sudah berlinang air mata dan ingus (me : oke oke jangan marah yang terakhir kita abaikan saja nde?)

"aish.. uljimma. Hyung minta maaf. Hyung juga merindukanmu qo. Ssttt uljimma nde." Bujuk sang kakak.

"iiisshh... si ikan mokkpo itu berlebihan" ucap kangin mulai emosi

"nde. Aku setuju hyung" balas shindong sambil memakan kripiknya.

"well. Kyunnie apa kau yang memaksa wookie-ah untuk membukakan pintu. Hem?" tanya sang kakak dari evil magnae aka cho ahra lembut.

"nde. Mianhe noona. Jangan marah nde. Kalau aku tahu noona akan datang mungkin dengan senang hati aku akan menunggu dan membukakan pintu untuk mu noona" jawab kyuhyun manja.

"nde baikalah. Lain kali kau harus menepatinya. Heemmm apa kau tidak merindukanku chagi?"

"tentu saja aku merindukanmu chagi. Kau tahu (Me: kagaaa – abaikan^^) pagi ini aku harus melakukan semuanya sendiri" rajuk sang magnae itu manja. (Me : TERUUUS? #ditabok kyu gara2 ngerecokin)

"kalau begitu kenapa tidak meminta bantuanku chagi. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya untuk mu. Termasuk penampilanmu, kau pasti akan terlihat lebih tampan"

" aku selalu tampan chagiii." Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipi chubbynya tanda ia sedang kesal pada sang kakak.

"nde nde. Kau memang selalu tampan nae chagiya."

"hehehehe. Tadi pagi aku tidak tega membangunkan mu. Kau terlihat begitu lelah"

"gomawo chagii" ucap sang kakak sambil memegang kedua pipi chubby kyuhyun, mengecup keningnya. ( Me : aneh? Hehehe iseng #plak)

"mimi-ge katakan padaku. Bukankah mereka berdua kakak adik?" tanya henry dengan wajah polosnya.

"nde henli-ah mereka memang kakak adik"

"tapi kenapa mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?" tanya henry pada dirinya sendiri.

"ternyata bukan hanya sifat evilnya saja yang tidak berubah. Tapi sifat manjanya juga semakin parah" ucap sungmin yang melihat tingkah kyuhyun.

" jungsoo-ah kau tidak ingin memeluk noona mu ini eoh?" tanya sang kakak park in young itu kepada sang adik. Melihat sang adik yang hanya diam dengan muka yang sedikit memerah membuat sang kakak mengerti dan tersenyum hangat.

"nde. Baiklah" tiba-tiba sang kakak memeluk sang adik.

"noona aku malu" ucap leeteuk pelan. Tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh member yang lain.

BWAHAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHAHA

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruang tengah itu. Membuat wajah sang leader memerah.

"haha...jung soo haha... aku tak menyangka" ucap heechul

"diam kau chullie. Yakk! Kalian berhenti tertawa" ucap leeteuk dengan muka yang semakin memerah.

"kau manis jungsoo-ah dengan muka merah seperti itu" ucapan sang kakak membuat muka leeteuk kembali bertambah merah. Kontan tingkahnya itu kembali menimbulkan gelak tawa dari member yang lain.

"aissh... sudahlah silahkan duduk" ucap leeteuk pasrah.

"noonadeul, hyung kalian mau minum apa?"

"apa saja wookie-ah" jawab sora.

"jadi bagaimana hari pertama kalian ?" tanya inyoung begitu ryeowook kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi minuman dan makanan. Keadaan yang semula ceria berubah menjadi hening. Tak ada yang berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kakak perumpuan sang leader itu.

"jadi begini..." leeteuk pun mulai menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan CEO agensi mereka dari A-Z pada ke lima tamu mereka itu.

"lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan satu minggu ini untuk menunggu waktu yang diberikan? Tentu kalian tidak akan diam saja bukan?" tanya donghwa.

"entahlah. Kami belum memiliki rencana apapun " jawab leeteuk.

"kenapa kalian tidak mencoba untuk menyapa para ELF. Kalian bisa mengaktifkan kembali akun FB, twitter, weibo, dan yang lainnya. Bagaimana?" saran yeojya cantik dari keluarga cho itu.

"kurasa itu saran yang bagus ahra noona" ucap siwon.

Malam hari di ruang tengah lantai 11 dorm super junior. Ke 15 membernya sudah siap dengan berbagai macam alat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk berperang(?).

"kalian sudah siap?" tanya leeteuk. Ke 14 dongsaengnya itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. " kalau begitu ayo kita mulai" sambung sang leader. (Me : teukppa serasa jadi komandan perang nih ye~ kkkkk #dilempargranat)

"jadi apa yang harus kita tulis hyung?" tanya sang eternal magnae itu begitu ia berhasil mengaktifkan kembali akunnya.

"..."

"anyeong ELF. Kim jongwoon imnida. ELF bogoshipeoyo, aku mengaktifkan kembali akun ku untuk kalian. Aku sangat merindukan kalian semua. Apa kalian juga merindukanku? Bagaimana?" tanya yesung begitu selesai memberikan sarannya.

"ku rasa itu lumayan yesung hyung"

"aku juga setuju dengan kibum-ah" sambung hangeng.

"baiklah kita akan menggunakan usul sungie tadi." Putus sang leader. Mereka pun mulai mengetikannya di alat tekhnologi mereka masing-masing.

"huaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga tinggal menunggu komentar dari ELF" eunhyuk meregangkan otot-otot tangannya keatas. Dan malam itu pun mereka gunakan untuk melepas rindu satu sama lain.

"huuftt... belum ada yang membalas postingku" keluh seorang namja dengan julukan fishy memainkan i-phonenya malas sambil berguling-guling kesana kemari di lantai ruang tengah tempat mereka berkumpul setelah sarapan pagi tadi.

"kau harus sabar hyung. ini kan posting pertama kita. Mereka mungkin belum menyadarinya" jawab kibum tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.(Me : aku dah baca qo oppa *sambil buka2 burung biru #PLAK ditabok readers gara2 ganggu).

"nde bummie benar. Pokoknya selama satu minggu kedepan kita harus tetap memposting agar mereka sadar. SUPER JUNIOR HWAITING" ucap leeteuk.

"HWAITING!" teriak semuanya.

Ting tong ting tong

"kyu cepat buka pintunya. Bukan kah kemarin kau bilang ingin melakukannya di depan ahra noona?"

"nde wookie hyung aku bilang itu kemarin. Tapi itu HANYA untuk ahra noona. Lagi pula noona tidak memberi tahuku jika ia berkunjung sekarang. Jadi hyung saja nde yang membukanya. Palli hyung" jawab kyuhyun enteng membuat ryeowook sebal. Sementara sang evil magnae itu hanya ber smirk ria. #poor ryeowook

"kita dapat kunjungan lagi" ucap ryewook.

"anyeong" sapa mereka kompak.

"jongjin-ah/sungjin-ah/jiwonie/saehee-ya" ucap empat orang itu bersamaan ketika melihat adik-adiknya lah yang menjadi tamu mereka hari ini.

"anyeong hyung/oppa" sapa mereka kompak (lagi -_-)

"jiwonie/saehee-ya bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya sibum ikut-ikutan kompak.

"sungjin oppa yang menjemputku ke amerika oppa. Dia bilang ingin mengunjungi kalian" jawab adik perempuan dari kibum. Sae hee.

"nde. Jongjin oppa juga menjemputku ke jepang" kali ini adik perempuan siwonlah yang menjawab.

"MWO!" teriak ke empat namja itu kompak (Me : bener2 kakak adek yang kompak :p)

"aish... hyung jangan berlebihan begitu kepada kami" ucap jongjin menatap malas hyungnya.

"nde, lagi pula kami kesini untuk mengajak kalian jalan-jalan. Kajja" ucap sungjin.

"yaakk! Aku masih pakai piyama" potong henry.

"kajja henry oppa ganti bajumu" ucap jiwon menarik tangan henry ke kamar.

"yaa! CHOI JIWON apa yang akan kau lakukan itu?" tanya jongjin emosi.

"wae jongjin oppa? Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan henry oppa ke kamar" jawab jiwon dengan wajah yang kelewat polos.

"aissh.. eonni ini terlalu polos atau apa sih. Eonni mau dorm ini berantakan gara-gara jongjin oppa cemburu eoh?" tanya sae hee sambil menarik tangan jiwon dari tangan henry. "oppa cepat ganti bajumu" sambung sae hee pada henry. Jiwon melepaskan tangannya dari sae hee dan menghampiri jongjin.

"kata saehee-ya oppa cemburu nde? Apa oppa akan membuat dorm ini berantakan? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Oppa jangan cemburu lagi nde?" cerocos jiwon dengan tampang polosnya.

"nde. Tapi jiwon harus janji jangan nakal dan jangan buat oppa cemburu" jiwon menganggukan kepalanya imut. Para member yang lain hanya bisa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"kajja kita jalan-jalan"ucap henry ketika keluar dari kamarnya.

"jadi kita mau kemana dongsaengdeul?" tanya leeteuk.

"SHOPPING! KAJJA KITA KE HALTE" teriak keempat tamu itu semangat.

""chakkaman. Mau apa kita ke halte?" tanya heechul.

"tentu untuk menunggu bus oppa. Apa sekarang di korea halte sudah berubah fungsi" jawab saehee santai menyindir heechul dan pergi mendahului heechul yang masih berusaha menahan emosi untuk tidak melempar dongsaeng dari dongsaeng kesayangannya itu dengan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya. (Me : walah bahasanya ribet bgd.. hehehe Mian #bow)

Kini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah tempat perbelanjaan yang terkenal di korea. Di tengah perjalanan mereka melihat sekumpulan remaja di depan sebuah toko elektronik. Karena penasaran akhirnya mereka pun menghampiri kumpulan itu. Ternyata toko elektronik itu sedang memutar sebuah MV dari salah satu boyband yang sedang tenar di kalangan remaja korea saat itu di salah satu televisi yang di pajang.

"kyaaa! Kai oppa dancemu keren"

"sehuuun oppa saranghae"

"oppadeul kalian kereeen"

Teriakan-teriakan dari remaja itu pun terdengar semakin histeris membuat ke15 namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka itu pun seperti merasakan dejavu. Bayangan-bayangan shappire blue ocean, teriakan-teriakan para ELF memenuhi fikiran mereka.

TESS!

Tanpa komando setetes airmata keluar dari mata indah mereka. walau tersamar oleh kacamata yang mereka gunakan, tapi ke 4 orang yang bersama mereka itu menyadarinya.

"oppadeul gwenchana? Kenapa kalian menangis?" tanya saehee.

"a..aniyo. kami tidak apa-apa" jawab leeteuk berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya, begitu juga ke 14 namja lainnya. Entah apa yang difikirkan ke 4 orang itu tiba-tiba mereka menyusup ketengah kerumunan dan berdiri di depan televisi yang masih menayangkan sebuah lagu.

"apa yang kalian lakukan? kalian menghalangi pandangan kami" teriak salah satu remaja dengan nada marah.

"bolehkah aku bertanya? Apa kalian menyukai super junior?" tanya sungjin tanpa menunggu persetujuan mereka.

"super junior?" tanya beberapa remaja itu pada temannya.

"nde super junior. Kalian pernah mendengarnya kan?" tanya jongjin.

"bukankah boyband itu sudah bubar 5 tahun yang lalu" jawab salah satu remaja.

"tunggu. Bagaimana kalian bisa bilang begitu. Kalian tahu mereka tidak bubar mereka hanya VAKUM" ucap sungjin sedikit emosi.

"AISSH... KITA PERGI SAJA DARI SINI" komando salah satu remaja. Kumpulan remaja itu pun membubarkan diri, tapi ke 4 orang itu tidak menyerah. Mereka mulai menanyai orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"apa kalian tahu super junior?" tanya jongjin pada dua orang yeojya yang sedang lewat.

"super junior. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar itu dari sepupuku" jawab salah satu yeojya.

"benarkah?" tanya sungjin semngat.

"nde. Dia bilang dia itu ELF tapi itu dulu. Dia bilang dia kecewa karena mereka menyetujui keputusan untuk VAKUM dari pihak manajemennya. Dia bilang mereka tak memikirkan perasaan para fans mereka. jadi lebih baik kalian tidak usah mengurusi mereka lagi" jawab yeojya itu.

"MWO! Jaga mulut kalian. Kalian itu –

"sudahlah jongjin-ah" ucap yesung menahan adiknya untuk meluapkan emosinya pada ke 2 yeojya itu. Ke 2 yeojya itu pun langsung pergi begitu saja.

"mianhae" ucap mereka ber 4

"gwenchana" jawab hangeng sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan. Bagaimana pun juga ia dan ke 14 namja laninnya hanya berusaha untuk tegar di hadapan ke 4 orang itu.

"gomawo nde dongsaengdeul. Kalian mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu." Ucap zhoumi.

"bagaimana kalau sekarang kita beli es krim. Biar aku yang teraktir" ucap siwon mencairkan suasana.

"aniyo oppa gomawo" jawab jiwon pelan.

"kita kembali saja nde oppa" ajak saehee.

"hmm... baiklah"

Selama perjalanan kembali ke dorm suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada tawa dan canda seperti sebelumnya. Mereka sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya mereka telah sampai di depan dorm.

"kenapa kalian hanya berdiri disitu? Kalian tak ingin masuk?" tanya kangin kepada ke 4 orang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dorm. Mereka hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"mianhae jeongmal mianhae" ucap mereka ber 4 membungkukan badan mereka 90˚. Perlahan mulai terdengar isak tangis dari ke 4 orang itu. Sang kakak langsung memeluk tubuh dongsaengnya masing-masing.

"mian..hiks..ha..harusnya jiwon bi..sa mem..buat oppadeul senang. Mianhe..hiks" ucap jiwon dipelukan siwon.

"gwenchana jiwonie ini bukan kesalahanmu" ucap siwon menenangkan jiwon.

"sudahlah saehee-ya uljima nde.." ucap kibum mengusap kepala saehee sayang.

"minhae hyung mianhae.."ucap sungjin dipelukan sungmin.

"hyung berhentilah memaksakan diri. Jika hyung ingin menangis, menangislah di depan kami bagi beban kalian kepada kami jebal hyung. hiks.." ucap jongjin. Tangis yesung langsung pecah begitu saja mendengar ucapan sang adik. Member lain pun tidak bisa menahan kesedihan mereka lagi.

_donghae pov_

Malam ini terasa berbeda. Mungkin karena kami masih teringat kejadian tadi siang. aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sebegitu kecewanya kah para ELF pada kami. Ku tatap layar i-phoneku dengan tidak semangat. Belum ada yang memberikan komentar di akun ku. Tapi aku tak boleh putus asa, baiklah aku akan membuat posting baru.

'mianhae. Mungkin kata itu tidak cukup untuk menebus kesalahan kami. Aku sadar kesalahan kami begitu banyak pada kalian sehingga kalian terluka karenanya. Mianhae. Siang ini aku merasa mengalami dejavu, seperti aku berada ditengah-tengah shappire blue ocean. Apakah hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi? Atau hanya akan menjadi khayalanku? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti kami benar-benar merindukan kalian. Sangat-sangat merindukan kalian.

_end donghae pov_

"KYAA! HYUNGDEUL, DONGSAENGDEUUUL"

BRAAK! PRAANG! BRUUUK!

Teriakan donghae dan bunyi beberapa benda jatuh dari kamarnya itu pun mengundang semua orang yang telah berkumpul diruang tengah dorm lantai 11 itu untuk segera menghampiri donghae yang masih berada di kamar. ( Me : anggep aja kamar haeppa di gusur ke lantai 11 untuk seting ff ini ^o^).

"YAA! LEE DONGHAE APA YANG TERJADI?" teriak leeteuk menghampiri donghae. Begitu melihat adik kesayangannya itu sedang duduk di samping meja nakas sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah. Tanpa fikir panjang sang leader itu pun segera melepaskan kaos putih yang dipakainya dan menaruhnya di kepala donghae yang berdarah.

"apa yang kau lakukan hyung? nanti bajumu kotor"

"berhentilah bicara lee donghae. Bagaimana bisa kau lebih memikirkan baju ini dibandingkan keadaanmu sendiri heh" bentak leeteuk. "kangin-ah, zhoumi-ah bantu aku pindahkan donghae ke kasur. Wookie dan minnie ambilkan kotak P3K dan juga air hangat, dan kalian menjauhlah dari pintu agar tidak mengganggu" perintah leeteuk.

"ini hyung air hangat dan kotak P3knya" ucap ryeowook dan sungmin bersamaan. Leeteuk mulai membersihkan darah yang keluar menggunakan air hangat, setelah itu ia mulai memberikan obat antiseptik pada luka donghae.

"apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau lakukan hingga kau terluka begini hah lee donghae?" tanya heechul yang kini sudah berdiri di depan kamar sambil menatap tajam donghae. Dibelakangnya namja pemilik killer smile itu juga menatap tajam pada donghae.

"sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada kalian. Tapi karena terlalu bersemangat akhirnya aku jatuh dan menabrak meja. Hehe" jawab donghae tanpa dosa.

"kau memang pabo hyung. tak bisakah kau lebih hati-hati"

"nde bummie. Lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati"

"jadi hal penting apa yang ingin kau tunjukan?" tanya kangin

"itu..." ucap donghae menggantung.

_**Hal apakah yang akan donghae tunjukan?**_

_**Apakah Super Junior tidak akan kembali lagi?**_

**T.B.C**

Annyeong yeorobun~

Gimana readers? Jelek kah? Mian kalau tak sesuai harapan. dan suna cuman mau ngingetin kalau FF ini itu Cuma KHAYALAN doang jadi ga da sangkut pautnya ama kejadian asli – jangan ampe malahan – jadi jangan di bahs ya~

Mian juga kalau masih banyak typo's yang berkeliaran. Padahal suna dah pungutin itu satu2 tapi masih ada aja yang kabur. Ckckckck typo's yang nakal. #ditabok typo's

Suna minta tolong buat para reders yang udah baca ff ga jelas ini untuk kasih suna keripik, upsh maksudnya kritik dan sarannya di kotak review yang di bawah sana(?) supaya suna tahu dimanakah letak rumah kyuhyun oppa *hahaha mian2* maksudnya supaya suna tau dimana letak kesalahan suna, dan dimana yang harus suna perbaiki. Maklumlah suna masih AMATIR (^_^)

Pai pai (^_^)/

Jangan lupa reviewnya nde~

#bow


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : From U**

**Cast : Super Junior (13+2)**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : 2/...**

**Disclaimer : GOD, diri mereka, orang tua, dan ELF. Ff ini 100% hasil jerih payah otak suna tercinta(?).**

**Warning : Cerita gaje, typo's yang menjamur(?), secita ini murni fanfiction jadi ga da sangkut pautnya dengan keadaan aslinya ( jangan di bash ya..(^_^)V )**

**Summary : Tujuh tahun yang lalu super junior harus vakum dari dunia hiburan. Saat ini mereka akan kembali lagi ke dunia hiburan. Tapi apakah jalan mereka berjalan dengan lancar untuk kembali ke puncak dunia hiburan? Lalu apakah ELF masih bertahan untuk mereka?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**_CHAPTER 2_**

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau lakukan hingga kau terluka begini hah Lee donghae?" Tanya Heechul yang kini sudah berdiri di depan kamar sambil menatap tajam Donghae. Dibelakangnya namja pemilik killer smile itu juga menatap tajam pada Donghae.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada kalian. Tapi karena terlalu bersemangat akhirnya aku jatuh dan menabrak meja. Hehe." Jawab Donghae tanpa dosa.

"Kau memang pabo hyung. Tak bisakah kau lebih hati-hati."

"Nde Bummie. Lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati."

"Jadi hal penting apa yang ingin kau tunjukan?" Tanya Kangin.

"Itu..." Ucap Donghae menggantung.

"Ya Lee Donghae!" Teriak Heechul.

"Hehehe... Nde, nde Chullie hyung. Lihat ini hyungdeul, saengdeul." Donghae menunjukan layar i-phonenya.

" ELFIL Aku harap itu akan terjadi oppa. Melihat oppadeul berdiri kembali dihadapan kami. Aku juga merindukan kalian oppadeul." Eunhyuk yang saat itu duduk paling dekat dengan Donghae pun membacakan apa yang ada di layar i-phone milik Donghae pada member yang lain.

"Itu bagus Lee Donghae." Ucap Shindong. Mereka semua tertawa bersama, dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang di antara mereka hanya diam dan menatap layar hpnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

_Leeteuk POV_

Aku berdiri menghadap ke arah jalanan kota yang padat dari balkon dormku, mencoba memikirkan kembali sebuah pesan dari Sooman sajangnim.

_**From : Sooman sajangnim**_

_**Sebject : Keputusan**_

_**Teukie-ah aku sudah mempertimbangkannya. Sepertinya kemungkinan kalian tidak bisa kembali ke dunia hiburan itu lebih dari 50%. Sampai saat ini kami terus mencari tahu jumlah ELF, tapi hasilnya tak menyenangkan. jika kalian ingin kembali kedunia hiburan mungkin aku bisa melakukannya, hanya saja kalian kembali bukan sebagai SUPER JUNIOR. Tap,i sebagai diri kalian sendiri. Tolong beri tahu dongsaeng mu tentang hal ini secepatnya. Aku tunggu jawaban kalian minggu ini.**_

Bagaimana caraku menyampaikan hal ini, sementara aku sendiri tau yang dongsaengku inginkan adalah kami – SUPER JUNIOR – kembali berdiri di depan ELF. Tapi aku merasa bersalah jika dongsaengku tidak bisa mengembangkan bakat-bakat mereka karena tidak bisa kembali ke dunia hiburan. Di sisi lainnya aku juga ingin memilih super junior. Dan itu berarti mereka tidak bisa kembali ke dunia hiburan. Akh... Aku takut memikirkan salah satunya. Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku perbuat.

_Leeteuk POV end_

_Kyuhyun POV_

Aku baru saja kembali dari dapur saat ku lihat Leeteuk hyung memandang keluar dengan pandangan sendu. Dengan perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku ke balkon, tempat Leeteuk hyung berada.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan hyung? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiranmu?" Tanyaku, ku ikuti arah pandangannya ke jalanan kota yang ramai.

"Aniya Kyunnie. Nan gwenchana."

"Jinja?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Nde." Jawab Leeteuk hyung. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Ku tatap wajah teduhnya yang penuh kasih sayang itu. Aku tahu hyung kau sedang berbohong saat ini.

"Baiklah jika itu yang hyung bilang. Aku percaya." Jawabku. Percuma aku memaksanya mengatakan apa yang ia fikirkan saat ini.

"Gomawo Kyunnie." Aku hanya tersenyum pada Leeteuk hyung. Setelah itu kami sibuk dengan kegiatan kami masing-masing. Leeteuk hyung yang kembali melihat ke arah jalanan kota, dan aku yang kembali sibuk dengan PSP ku tercinta.

CEESS!

Sebuah benda dingin menyentuh pipi kananku, mau tak mau aku harus mempause PSP-ku ini sebelum ia mengeluarkan kata terkutuk itu. Aku pasti akan membalas orang yang mengganggu ku ini.

"KAU INGIN M – " Ucapanku tertahan ketika ku lihat Ahra noona lah yang melakukan hal tadi.

"Apa hah? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada NOONA mu ini hah CHAGIYAA~~" Ucap Ahra noona dengan nada yang MENGERIKAN dan MENGANCAM bagiku.

"A..Aniya... Chagi... Emm, apa minuman ini untuk ku? Ha ha ha gomawo chagi." Ucapku gugup sambil memasukan PSPku ke saku celana. Menghindari penculikan pada PSPku itu dari Ahra noona yang sedang dalam mode evil.

"HAHAHA kau penakluk evil yang bagus Ahra-ah. Lihat tampang evilnya saat ketakutan itu." Ku lihat kakak dari si cinderella jadi-jadian – #dihajar chullppa – sedang menertawakanku dari samping Leeteuk hyung. HUH!

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah para remaja yang sedang berkumpul di depan apartement kami. Pasti mereka adalah fans dari DBSK, SHINee, dan EXO. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu? Jawabannya karena mereka memakai atribut dari ketiga boyband itu ( Me : =_=! Ga mutu jawabnya ni oppa). Tapi tak jauh dari kumpulan itu, ada seorang yeojya yang berdiri agak terpisah. Ia hanya sendiri dengan pakaian yang di dominasi warna biru. Eh, tunggu BIRU. Mungkinkah?

_Kyuhyun POV end_

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari sekumpulan remaja di depan apartement mereka dan saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Kyu apa kau melihat hal yang sama denganku? Dan memikirkan hal yang sama?" Tanya Leeteuk semangat.

"Mungkinkah hyung dia adalah ELF yang Hae hyung bicarakan?"

"Aku juga berfikir begitu Kyu." Wajah mereka berdua telihat bahagia, seperti orang yang tiba-tiba mendapat hadiah jutaan won.

"Hmm.. Itu mungkin saja. Tapi mungkin juga kan orang itu salah satu dari kumpulan remaja di bawah sana." Ucap Heejin tiba-tiba sambil terus menatap kumpulan remaja-remaja itu.

"Tapi Heejin noona, lihatlah hanya dia yang memakai pakaian warna biru. Dan dia terus melihat kesini." Balas Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan dia seorang ELF hanya karena dia memakai baju warna biru Kyunnie. Bisa saja dia memang salah satu bagian dari remaja itu. Lagi pula di apartement ini tidak hanya ada dorm super junior. Ada DBSK, SHINee, dan juga EXO." Jawab Ahra.

"Lihatlah sekarang orang itu pergi. Mungkin dia hanya seorang pejalan kaki yang tertarik dengan kumpulan remaja di bawah sana." Ucap Heejin ketika melihat seseorang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka pergi menjauh dari kerumunan remaja-remaja itu. Raut wajah kyuhyun dan leeteuk kembali sedih melihat kerumunan di bawah mereka.

#$%&&%$*#^

Jam sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, tapi seorang namja dengan julukan malaikat tanpa sayap itu masih enggan untuk menyusul para dongsaengnya ke alam mimpi. Namja pemilik nama asli Park Jungsoo itu masih sibuk tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11 dengan hanya ditemani lampu hias yang temaram.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Tanya seseorang membuat namja tadi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Chullie! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau belum tidur?" Tanya namja tadi sedikit terkejut.

"Kamarnya terlalu sesak. Aku tak bisa tidur."

"Mian nde. Kau jadi tidak bisa tidur karena mereka semua memaksa untuk tidur di sini."

"Hmm... Gwenchana. Jadi, kenapa kau sendiri belum tidur? Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu fikiranmu?"

"Ani."

"Jinja? Kau tidak sedang memikirkan pesan dari Sooman sajangnim kan?" Ucap namja yang di panggil Chullie tadi. "Kenapa? Apa aku benar Teukie?" Sambung namja itu saat melihat reaksi terkejut namja disebelahnya yang ia panggil Teukie itu.

"Apa kau membacanya?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik.

"Ani. Bukan aku, tapi Kibum-ah Ia menceritakan semuanya padaku." Jelas Heechul.

" Huufttt..." Leeteuk menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"apa kau mau bercerita padaku? Kita ini sama-sama 83 line ingat?"

"Hmm... Walau aku tak mau kau pasti tetap memaksanya kan Chullie." Ucap Leeteuk tersenyum miris. Heechul hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan Leeteuk ceritakan padanya.

"Aku hanya bingung pada diriku sendiri. Aku ingin mempertahankan super junior. Tapi, Sooman sajangnim bilang kita mungkin tidak bisa kembali lagi ke dunia hiburan. Dan aku sebagai hyung mereka tentu ingin mereka tetap bisa mengembangkan bakat-bakat yang mereka miliki. Aku egois ya Chullie, aku tidak mau melepaskan keduanya." Leeteuk tersenyum miris, setetes air mata lolos dari mata indahnya.

"Dengarkan aku Teukie." Heechul mengarahkan tubuh Leeteuk untuk menatapnya. " Kau tidak egois, kau hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk dongsaengmu dan juga ELF. Kau itu orang yang hebat Teukie."

"Ani Chullie, kata itu tidak pantas untuk ku." Balas Leeteuk.

"Siapa yang bilang kata itu tidak pantas untuk mu hyung?" Ucap seorang namja berambut ikal dari arah dapur.

"Ky..u.. kali..an." Leeteuk terkejut begitu melihat dongsaengdeulnya muncul satu persatu di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kapan kalian disana?"

"Sejak awal kau sibuk dengan fikiranmu sendiri hyung." Jawab Yesung.

"Mianhae." Leeteuk menundukan kepalanya. Perlahan airmatanya kembali menetes membasahi telapak tangannya langsung.

"Hyuuung – " Sungmin memegang kedua pipi Leeteuk, membimbing untuk menatap wajahnya. "Gomawo." Ucap Sungmin menghapus airmata di pipi Leeteuk.

"Gomawo karena kau selalu memikirkan kami." Ucap Shindong.

"Gomawo karena sudah mengerti apa yang kami inginkan." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Gomawo karena kau selalu melindungi kami." Ucap Henry.

"Gomawo karena telah sabar dengan sikap-sikap kami." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Gomawo karena sudah menjadi hyung yang terbaik untuk kami." Ucap Kyuhyun.

" Gomawo untuk semua kasih sayangmu." Ucap Donghae.

"Gomawo hyung jeongmal gomawo." Ucap semuanya.

"Hyung, mulai saat ini bagilah bebanmu kepada kami." Ucap Kangin.

"Kami sudah 7 tahun lebih dewasa hyung. Kau tidak perlu terlalu melindungi kami lagi, karena kami bisa melakukannya." Ucap Zhoumi.

"Sekarang giliran kami yang akan melakukan segalanya untuk mu hyung." Sambung Kibum.

"Nde hyung. Sekarang lepaskanlah beban tentang pesan dari Sooman sajangnim itu." Ucap Sungmin.

"Hyung sudah tau kan apa yang kami inginkan saat ini hanya berdiri di hadapan ELF. Kalau pun Sooman sajangnim bilang itu tidak mungkin. Setidaknya biarkan kami terus bersama seperti ini. Menanggung semuanya bersama." Ucap Yesung.

"Dan ini adalah keputusan kami hyung. Tidak masalah jika kami tidak bisa kembali ke dunia hiburan. Walau itu berarti sama saja super junior akan menghilang, tapi setidaknya kami tidak akan terpecah lagi. Mewujudkan harapan ELF untuk melihat kita tetap utuh." Ucap Hangeng.

"Walau keputusan kami ini akan membuat super junior tenggelam. Tapi aku yakin hyung kita masih memiliki cara agar bisa bertemu dengan ELF. Karena ELF bukan hanya sekedar fans, tapi lebih dari itu. ELF adalah keluarga kita. Aku yakin di luar sana masih ada ELF yang menunggu kita." Ucap Sungmin.

Kembali airmata berjatuhan, namun kali ini bukan hanya dari Leeteuk seorang. Dongsaengnya yang lain juga ikut terisak merasakan kesedihan masing-masing.

"Lihatlah Teukie. Kini mereka semua sudah tumbuh lebih dewasa. Mereka bukan lagi namja yang harus selalu kau lindungi." Bisik Heechul di sebelah Leeteuk.

$%#&% *^$%#(^

Setelah sarapan selesai, para member yang lain langsung kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Tak seperti hari-hari kemarin yang selalu mereka habiskan untuk berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah.

"Hyungdeul.. Palliwa." Kyuhyun berusaha mengecilkan suaranya.

"Nde. Kajja." Komando Kangin.

"Loh, kalian mau kemana?" Intrupsi sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuk merka. Seketika mereka semua langsung berhenti melangkah dan membalikan badan mereka taku-takut.

"Teu..Teukie..hyu..ung." Bisik Ryeowook gugup. Leeteuk masih setia berdiri menunggu jawaban dari para dongsaengnya itu.

"Kami.. Kami.. akan pergi ke luar hyung. Em.. ke empat CEO di sana – Nunjuk Siwon, Sungmin, Henry, dan Kyuhyun – akan mentraktir kami hyung. Emm.. a..pa kau mau..i..kut hyung?" Eunhyuk melirik takut ke arah empat nama yang disebutnya tadi.

"Aniya. Kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Nde Teukie hyung. Kalau begitu kami pergi." Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan Eunhyuk untuk segera keluar. Leeteuk langsung pergi ke ruang tengah begitu dongsaengnya telah pergi.

"Chullie kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Heechul yang sedang asik dengan majalahnya.

"Ani. Aku akan menemanimu pergi kesana. Kau berencana mengatakannya kepada mereka kan?"

"Nde. Gomawo." Ucap Leeteuk yang dibalas anggukan oleh Heechul.

#Di tempat member super junior yang lain

"YA! ALASAN YANG BAGUS LEE HYUKJAE. Nyaris saja kau membuat rencana kita ketahuan." Semprot Kyuhyun ketika mereka sampai di lobby apartement.

"Panggil aku HYUNG! Lalu apa kau sendiri punya alasan yang lebih baik HAH!" Balas Eunhyuk sengit.

"Tentu, kalau saja kau tidak lebih dulu berbicara asal" Balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"BERHENTI CHO KYUHYUN! LEE HYUKJAE!" Bentak Kangin.

"Sudahlah Kyu, Hyukkie. Lagi pula Teukie hyung kan tidak curiga dan ikut dengan kita." Ucap Yesung merangkul Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Nde. Benar kata Yesung-ah. Lebih baik kita cepat ketempat sajangnim. Kajja" Hangeng pun menggiring(?) dongsaengdeulnya.

SMEnt

"Annyeong Siwon-ssi." Sapa seorang pegawai perempuan di bagian resepsionis ramah.

"Annyeong Hyori noona." Balas Siwon dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu untuk kalian?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Nde noona. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Sooman sajangnim. Apa beliau ada?" Kali ini giliran Donghae yang menjawab.

"Tunggu sebentar nde." Pegawai itu langsung menghubungi seseorang dengan telepon yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sooman sajangnim ada di ruangan Youngmin sajangnim. Kalian bisa menemuinya."

"Nde. Kamsahamnida Hyorin noona." Eunhyuk sedikit membungkukan badannya di ikuti member yang lainnya. Setelah itu mereka langsung pergi menuju ruangan dari CEO agensi mereka itu.

"Annyeong." sapa member suju saat mereka melewati meja sekertaris dari CEO itu.

"Annyeong."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk." Ucap suara namja dari dalam.

"Annyeong Sooman sajangnim, Youngmin sajangnim. Apa kami mengganggu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Aniya, Silahkan duduk." Ucap namja yang lebih muda dari namja yang berada di kursi yang berhadapan dengan mejanya.

"Nde. Kamsahamnida Youngmin sajangnim." Balas Hangeng. Sebagian member duduk berdesakan di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Jadi, hal apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan dengan ku?" Tanya namja dewasa yang ada dihadapan mereka itu, begitu semua member sudah duduk.

"Ini masalah yang Sooman sajangnim sampaikan pada Teukie hyung." Jawab Siwon.

"Nde. Lalu bagaimana keputusan kalian? Aku telah menyiapkan beberapa drama untuk Kibum, Siwon, Donghae, Kangin dan Hangeng. Lalu untuk Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Zhoumi aku berencana untuk membuatkan kalian album solo. Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Shindong, dan Heechul ada beberapa perusahaan yang meminta kalian untuk membawakan acaranya. Sementara untuk Henry sendiri aku ingin menjadikannya pelatih musik di SM. Bagaimana?" Jelas Sooman sajangnim.

"Tapi sajangnim – "

"Ah.. Apa kalian ingin melakukan hal yang belum pernah kalian lakukan. Baiklah mungkin aku bisa memikirkannya." Ucap Sooman sajangnim memotong perkataan Sungmin.

"Aniya sajangnim, bukan itu maksud kami. Kami bisa saja melakukan hal itu jika kami ingin." Sangah Kyuhyun. Namja itu pun terdiam menunggu perkataan yang ingin diucapkan namja-namja dihadapannya itu.

"Keputusan kami adalah kami MENOLAK tawaran sajangnim untuk kembali ke dunia hiburan." Ucap yesung yakin.

"MWO? Kalian sadarkan dengan keputusan kalian tadi?" Tanya Sooman sajangnim meyakinkan.

"Nde. Kami sangat sadar dengan keputusan kami ini." Jawab Shindong.

"Itu berarti kalian lebih memilih tenggelam bersama super junior. Karena bagaimana pun sangat sulit untuk kembali membawa super junior ke puncak." Ucap Sooman sajangnim masih mencoba meyakinkan namja-namja dihadapannya itu.

"Bukan itu yang menjadi masalah kami sajangnim. Bagi kami yang terpenting saat ini adalah berdiri kembali di depan ELF. Sudah cukup rasanya aku melihat ELF menangis saat aku memutuskan keluar dari super junior. Belum lagi saat super junior sajangnim vakumkan. Kami tak ingin ELF kembali meneteskan airmatanya, apapun yang terjadi kami lebih memilih untuk bersama." Ungkap Hangeng.

"Bukankah jika kalian memilih ide ku, kalian juga akan tetap bersama walau super junior harus bubar." Ujar Sooman sajangnim.

"Jika itu yang anda fikirkan. Percuma saat itu Teukie hyung menyetujui usul anda untuk vakum jika pada akhirnya kami kembali dengan membawa kabar super junior bubar." Sangah Kibum.

"Lagi pula kami ingin menepati janji kami 7 tahun yang lalu." Sambung Kangin.

_Flashback on_

Malam ini aula utama gedung SM sudah dipenuhi oleh puluhan wartawan dari berbagai media, baik dalam maupun luar negeri. Ya, salah satu manajement artis terbesar di negara itu memang sengaja mengundang para wartawan untuk melakukan konfersi pers. Tapi para wartawan itu belum ada yang tahu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh pihak manajement itu. Seluruh ruangan yang tadinya sempat ribut oleh para fans yang hadir itu pun seketika terdiam. Ketika satu persatu para artis SM mulai memasuki ruangan dan duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia dihadapan para wartawan dan fans. Di mulai dari KANGTA, BOA, TRAX, DBSK, SUPER JUNIOR, SNSD, SHINee, f(x), dan EXO. Bahkan Henry dan Zhoumi yang sedang berada di Cina, serta Heechul yang sedang wamil pun datang. Membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu bertanya-tanya apakah yang akan di sampaikan oleh pihak SM.

"Selamat malam semua. Terima kasih karena anda semua sudah berkenan hadir di sini. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami sampaikan malam ini kepada para media. Langsung saja saya akan mempersilahkan Sooman sajangnim selaku pemilik SM Entertainment yang akan menjelaskan hal itu kepada anda semua." Ucap seseorang yang menjabat sebagai CEO dari manajement itu – Kim Youngmin – mempersilahkan namja paruh baya yang berada disebelahnya.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Youngmin-ssi tadi, saya akan menyampaikan beberapa hal penting. Yang pertama kami pihak SM dengan ini menyatakan bahwa kami akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan Tan Hangeng dan juga JYJ. Selain itu kami akan memperbaharui kontrak para artis dibawah menejement kami. Kemudian Tan Hangeng dan JYJ akan segera kembali menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan pihak kami." Ucap Lee Sooman. Terdengar teriakan bahagia dari para fans yang ada dibelakang, tak hanya ELF dan cassiopeia yang bahagia, tapi fans yang lain pun ikut bahagia mendengarnya.

"Lalu yang kedua." Ucap Lee Sooman kemudian, seketika ruangan kembali sunyi mereka ingin mendengar hal apa lagi yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemilik agensi besar itu. "Kami SM Entertainment menyatakan bahwa mulai hari ini SUPER JUNIOR akan kami VAKUM kan sementara dari semua kegiatannya hingga setiap membernya selesai menjalankan kegiatan wamil mereka. Mungkin hanya ini yang kami sampaikan. Terima kasih atas waktu anda semua, selamat malam." Sambung Lee Sooman kemudian mulai beranjak keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Kim Youngmin.

Mulai terdengar suara tangisan dan jeritan tak ikhlas di ruangan itu. Suara yang berasal dari para fans yang di dominasi oleh ELF, sementara fans yang lain hanya bisa menenangkannya tak peduli walau mereka dari fandom yang berbeda. Yang pasti mereka mengeti perasaan para ELF. Puluhan wartawan langsung mengabadikan moment itu, blitz kamera memenuhi ruangan itu. Sementar para artis SM yang masih berada di depan hanya bisa menundukan kepala atau pun menatap ke arah lain berusa menyembunyikan rasa sedih mereka. Hanya para member super junior yang tetap menatap kearah para wartawan dan fans-fans mereka. Mereka berusaha untuk terlihat tegar, mereka harus bisa menerima ini. Jika mereka menunjukan kesedihan mereka dihadapan fans-fans mereka. Maka siapa yang akan menjadi semangat para fans mereka.

"WAE OPPA? KENAPA KALIAN MENERIMA INI. INI TIDAK ADIL OPPA." Teriak salah satu fans mereka.

"NDE. SEMUA INI TIDAK ADIL. APA MEREKA PIHAK SM ITU MENGORBANKAN KALIAN UNTUK HAL YANG BARU SAJA MEREKA KATAKAN TADI. KENAPA HARUS KALIAN OPPA KENAPA?" Teriak yang lain.

"AKU SENANG JIKA AKU BISA MELIHAT HANGKYUNG OPPA KEMBALI, DAN DBSK KEMBALI UTUH. TAPI AKU TAK MAU JIKA KALIAN MEJADI SEPERTI INI." Sambung salah satu elf.

DEG!

Semua artis sm itu semakin menundukan kepalanya mendengar teriakan para fans yang semakin parah, membuat suasana di ruangan itu semakin kacau. Leeteuk mengepalkan tangannya sebelum ia berdiri dan mengambil mic.

"Yeorobun.. Bisakah kalian memberikan aku izin untuk berbicara." leeteuk memulai ucapannya. Meminta semua yang ada di ruangan itu untuk memperhatikannya. Berhasil. Semuanya mulai diam memberikan waktu bagi sang leader untuk berbicara.

"Kamsahamnida. Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf kepada para malikat-malaikatku ELF. Ini mungkin terdengar egois bagi kalian. Kami-super junior- bukan dikorbankan demi hal tadi. Percayalah mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Jadi ku mohon kalian para mailaikatku jangan membenci keluarga kami yang lain, ini bukan salah mereka. Tapi ini adalah keputusan kami. Aku tahu ini mungkin akan terasa berat, sangat berat bahkan untuk kalian. Aku dan dongsaengku yang lain juga pasti merasalkan hal yang sama seperti kalian. Kita harus melewati waktu-waktu kedepan ini tanpa kehadiran satu sama lain, itu pasti sangat menyiksa. Tapi aku percaya kita bisa melewatinya bersama. Aku berjanji jika saat itu tiba kami akan kembali bersama lagi, bukan hanya 9 atau 10 member. Tapi 13+2 kami akan kembali dengan formasi yang benar-benar lengkap. Bukankah itu yang kalian inginkan? Jadi aku mohon pada kalian tolong percaya pada kami. Bahwa kami akan kembali. Dengan itu kami juga akan percaya bahwa kalian akan selalu bersama kami. Karena kalian lebih dari fans untuk kami. Kalian adalah nafas kami, sumber energi kami, keluarga kami. Kalian maukan percaya pada kami. PROM15E TO 13ELIVE. Aku harap kalian tak melupakannya." Leeteuk mengakhiri perkataannya. Kini semua member super junior yang lain sudah berdiri di samping Leeteuk.

"ELF SARANGHAE. NEOMU SARANGHAE." Mereka meneriakan itu sepenuh hati untuk ELF, sebelum akhirnya mereka menunduk 90 derajat cukup lama di hadapan wartawan dan para fans. Kini semua artis SM sudah tidak bisa menahan kesedihan mereka lagi saat menyaksikan keluarga mereka itu. Mereka ikut menunduk bersama keluarga mereka yang mulai hari ini mungkin akan melepaskan sejanak jubah ke artisannya.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"Kami lebih memilih tetap bersama dari pada kami harus terpecah. Walau itu berarti kami harus tengelam sekali pun." Ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri pendapat mereka dengan mantap.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kalian inginkan. Aku akan melakukan konfersi pers secepatnya." Ucap Sooman sajangnim.

"Masalah itu, Sooman sajangnim. Bisakah anda memberi kami waktu? Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan ELF. Sebelum mungkin kabar itu beredar." Potong Donghae.

"Untuk ap – "

"Baiklah aku sendiri yang akan memberikan kalian waktu." Potong Youngmin sajangnim yang sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan percakapan diantara mereka.

"Bukankah sama saja sekarang ataupun nanti. Itu hanya perbuatan yang sia-sia kau tau?" Tanya Sooman sajangnim yang merasa tidak setuju dengan keputusan Youngmin sajangnim itu.

"Karena itu, bukankah tidak masalah jika aku memberi mereka waktu. Toh apa yang akan merka lakukan juga tidak akan menganggu aktivitas yang lainnya." Balas Youngmin sajangnim.

"Tetap saja itu keputusan yang sia-sia."

"Bukankah anda yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah CEO di sini dan aku hanya memiliki hak untuk mengatur segala kegiatan untuk para artis-artisku. Dan karena mereka masih bagian dari SM maka itu hak ku untuk memberi mereka waktu atau tidak. Karena ini bukan bagian dari keputusan kontrak-kontrak kerja antar artis dan perusahaan yang menjadi hak anda. Apa anda sudah melupakan kata-kata anda sendiri 7 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Yeongmin dingin.

_Flashback on_

Para artis di bawah naungan SM ent. sedang berkumpul di sebuah alua yang sering mereka gunakan jika ada hal penting yang ingin para petinggi agensi itu bicarakan. Seperti halnya siang ini, mereka diminta perkumpul selesai jam makan siang. Entah apa yang para petinggi itu ingin sampaikan kepada mereka. Suasana yang semula ramai mendadak hening saat kedua petinggi SM memasuki aula itu - Kim Youngmin CEO SMent saat ini dan Lee Sooman pemilik dari agensi besar ini - langsung mendudukan diri mereka di hadapan para artisnya. Keadaan masih hening, belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

KRRRIET ! (readers: bunyi apa tuh? Me: anggep suara pintu di buka. Readers: (-_-)")

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah oriental, setra namja imut berpipi mochi memasuki ruangan itu. Dibelakangnya seorang namja cantik mengekor dibelakangnya. Kedatangan tiga orang itu semakin menimbulkan pertanyaan dari orang-oranng yang ada diruangan itu.

"Baiklah karena semua sudah hadir, aku akan menyampaikan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian." Ucap Lee Sooman. Mereka semua langsung memusatkan perhatiannya kepada pemilik agensi itu.

"Ini adalah masalah pembaharuan kontrak yang diajukan oleh Youngmin-ssi. Dimana akan ada perubahan tentang beberapa hal yang di anggap tidak manusiawi dalam kontrak kalian semua, itu berarti mereka yang sudah keluar dari agensi ini karena masalah kontrak bisa kembali ke agensi ini jika mereka menginginkannya dan mencabut gugatan mereka. Dan saya sebagai pemilik perusahaan ini menyetujui akan perubahan yang diajukan oleh Youngmin-ssi itu dengan sebuah syarat." Wajah-wajah yang sebelumnya cerah mendadak menjadi tegang mendengar syarat yang akan di ajukan oleh pemilik agensi itu. "Saya akan memvakum kan salah satu grup. Dan yang akan saya vakum kan adalah SUPER JUNIOR." Ujar Sooman mantap.

DEG!

Mereka semua terdiam, berusaha untuk mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh pemilik agensi tu.

BRAAK!

Seseorang menggebrak meja dengan kerasnya membuat mereka yang ada diruangan itu kembali ke dunia nyata.

" HYUNG!" Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam, kali ini bukan karena mencerna kata-kata seorang Lee Sooman. Tetapi karena panggilan CEO mereka Kim Youngmin untuk Lee Sooman.

"Wae Youngmin-ah? Ku rasa itu bukan keputusan yang buruk. Menginggat SUPER JUNIOR akan di tinggal WAMIL oleh beberapa membernya dalam waktu berdekatan. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita MEMVAKUMKAN mereka untuk sementara. Toh menurutku itu syarat yang sepadan dengan tawaranmu merubah sistem kontrak kita." Jawab Lee Sooman.

"Tapi hyung, bagaimana hyung bisa menetukan hal itu. Kita masih punya cara lain untuk keduanya bukan?"

"Ada hal-hal tertentu yang harus mengorbankan hal lain untuk mendapatkannya. Termasuk hal ini. Lagi pula aku memiliki hak untuk menentukannya. Kau ingat dalam kontrak kerja kita, kau hanya memiliki hak tentang artis-artis yang ada di bawah managenment kita, sementara masalah mengorbitkan atau pun memvakumkan artis adalah keputusanku. Lagi pula kenapa kita tidak tanyakan mereka saja." Ucap Lee Sooman, mengalihkan pembicaraanya.

Semuanya terdiam, mereka masih berargumen dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka ingin kontrak kerja mereka menjadi lebih manusiawi, tapi mereka juga tidak ingin super junior menjadi syaratnya.

"Sajangnim.." Sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan itu. Serentak semuanya langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada leader super junior.

"Kami.." Leeteuk menatap satu per satu dongsaeng satu grupnya meminta keyakinan akan apa yang akan ia ucapkan berikutnya. Mereka memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat kepada sang leader berusaha menguatkannya untuk melanjutkan keputusan yang mereka ambil.

"Kami.. Akan menerima hal itu. Super junior akan vakum seperti apa yang sajangnim katakan." Ucap Leeteuk. Keluarga SMTOWN yang lain hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk tadi.

"Hyung. Ku mohon fikirkan lagi baik-baik. Kalian tidak perlu melakukan hal itu untuk kami." Ujar Yunho.

"Kami tetap pada keputusan kami. Aku tahu Sooman sajangnim tak mungkin merubah keputusan yang telah dikatakannya apa pun cara yang akan dilakukan kalian. Karena itu, dari pada Sooman sajangnim membatalkan keputusannya. Menurut kami Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik. Ini demi kepentingan kita semua. Sudah cukup kita saja yang merasakan betapa kejamnya kontrak itu, tak perlu hoobae kita merasakannya juga. Lagi pula kami sangat ingin berdiri di depan ELF dengan formasi lengkap. Kami ingin melakukannya, kalian berdua juga ingin kembali berdiri berlima di depan Casseiopeia lagi bukan? Karena itu, mari kita melakukannya. Kami tak mungkin bisa mewujudkannya tanpa kalian juga. Kita adalah satu keluarga ingat itu." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Baiklah. Sekarang sudah jelas. Kita akan melakukan konfersi pers tiga hari lagi. Sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke pekerjaan kalian masing-masing." Lee Sooman keluar dari aula itu. Kim Youngmin hanya menatap para artisnya yang kini sedang saling menguatkan satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

_Flashback off_

"Tch! Baiklah. tentu aku tidak melupakannya youngmin-ah. Tapi itu hanya hingga akhir bulan ini." Balas Sooman sajangnim tak kalah dingin.

"Kamsahamnida Youngmin sajangnim, Sooman sajangnim." Ucap member super junior.

_Leeteuk POV_

Saat ini aku dan Heechul sudah berada di depan ruangan milik Youngmin sajangnim. aku menahan tangan Heechul yang hendak membuka pintu itu. Heechul menatapku dengan padangan tidak mengerti.

"Dengarlah bukankah itu suara dongsaengdeul?" Tanyaku sedikit berbsik tak ingin orang-orang yang ada di dalam mendengarnya. Heechul mulai lebih mendengarkan lagi suara di dalam.

"Nde, kurasa itu memang suara mereka." Jawab Heechul. Jadi mereka membohongiku dan diam-diam datang kemari.

"Teukie, apa kau tak ingin masuk?" Tanya Heechul. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Ani. Kita tetap disini saja dan mendengarkan. Tak apa kan?"

"Hmm.. Terserah saja. Mungkin ini lebih baik." Balas Heechul. Kami berdua pun memilih untuk berdiri di dekat pintu agar kami bisa sedikit lebih jelas mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"_**Jika itu yang anda fikirkan. Percuma saat itu Teukie hyung menyetujui usul anda untuk vakum jika pada akhirnya kami kembali dengan membawa kabar super junior bubar." **_

"_**Lagi pula kami ingin menepati janji kami 7 tahun yang lalu."**_

"_**Kami lebih memilih tetap bersama dari pada kami harus terpecah. Walau itu berarti kami harus tengelam sekali pun."**_

Benar apa yang mereka katakan. Kami tak mungkin kembali di hadapan ELF jika kami bubar, lagi pula kami memang masih memiliki janji yang belum kami tepati pada ELF. Ternyata aku memang salah, kalian semua sudah menjadi namja yang lebih dewasa sekarang. Gomawo dongsaengdeul jeongmal gomawo. Kalian semua adalah dongseang terbaik yang tuhan berikan untukku.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan ku dan Heechul bahwa mereka telah selesai. Ku lihat ke 13 dongsaeng ku itu terkejut melihat aku dan Heechul ada di hadapan mereka.

"Teu..kie hyung.. Chullie..hyu..ung." Panggil Kyuhyun gugup. Aku langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi miliknya itu.

"Hyung sejak kapan?" Tanyanya dalam pelukanku.

"Sejak awal Kyu. Gomawo dongsaengdeul jeongmal gomawo."

"Hyung~" kyuhyun mempererat pelukan kami. "mianhae hyung. hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan." Bisiknya pelan.

"Nde gomawo. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Saranghae hyung." Ucap para dongsaengdeulku. Sebelum akhirnya mereka memelukku dan Kyuhyun. Cukup lama kami berpelukan hingga..

"Hyu..u..ung..se..ssa..ak." Aku mendengar suara seseorang.

"Mwo?" tanyaku pada suara itu.

"Se..sak..Teu..kie..hyu..ung.." Tunggu sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.

"KYAAA!" Teriakku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dari Kyuhyun dan dongsaengseulku yang tadi ikut memeluk kami berdua.

"Kyu gwenchana?" Tanyaku panik saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menghirup udara dengan kasar. Aish.. Pabo kau Park Jungsoo. Bagaimana kau tidak menyadari itu suara Kyuhyun. Aishhh.

"Hah..nde..setidaknya..akhirnya...hyung,..sadar.."

"Hehe, mianhae." Aku langsung merangkul tubuhnya dan juga Henry.

"Kajja." Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari agensi kami itu.

"Kita mau pergi kemana hyung?" Tanya Henry.

"Kita pergi makan siang. Palli." Tanpa banyak bicara lagi semua dongsaengku langsung mengekor. Aku berhanti di sebuah restoran dekat gedung agensi kami.

"Hyung yakin kita akan makan di restoran mewah ini?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

"Nde Wookie-ah. Kajja kita masuk." Kami semua langsung memesan ruangan VIP.

"Nah sekarang kalian pesan sepuasnya." Ucapku begitu pelayan memberikan daftar menu.

"Siap hyung." Tanpa basa basi lagi Eunhyuk, Kangin, dan Shindong langsung memesan makanan. Disusul dongsaengku yang lain.

"Dalam rangka apa hyung mentraaktir kami semua di restoran mewah ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk begitu pelayan selesai mencatat pesanan kami semua.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku akan mentraktir kalian." Jawabku santai. Dapat ku lihat wajah kaget dari beberapa dongsaengku itu. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku bilang hanya beberapa? Tentu saja itu karena sebagian dari dongsaengku hanya memesan sedikit makanan dan sepertinya mereka membawa uang untuk membayarnya. Apalagi mereka berempat Siwon, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Henry. Tapi lihatlah wajah Sindong, Kangin, dan Eunhyuk. Haha mereka lucu. Mereka pasti memilirkan uang mereka yang akan menipis karena banyaknya makanan yang mereka pesan, apalagi Eunhyuk. Kalian pasti sudah tahu seberapa HEMATnya dia ( me: oppa ga sadar diri sendiri neh -_- #diserbuangel's ).

"Loh kenapa? Aku kan memang tidak bilang akan mentraktir kalian. Lagi pula bukankah tadi pagi Hyukkie bilang ke empat CEO itu akan mentraktir kita? Ku kira itu masih berlaku." Ucap ku santai. Tak lupa ku keluarkan evil smirk yang ku pelajari dari Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Tak masalah bukan jika sekali-sekali angel berubah jadi evil. Kekekeke~

"Nde. Aku dengar itu tadi pagi. Jadi kalian harus mentraktir kami." Heechul mulai mengerti rencanaku. Lihatlah aura evilnya mulai keluar. Ku lihat ke empat CEO muda itu hanya memandang Eunhyuk dengan tajam, tapi hanya Kyuhyun yang aura evilnya benar-benar keluar.

"Aish.. Baiklah. Kalian makanlah sepuasnya biar kami yang membayar semuanya." Sungmin terlihat pasrah.

"Nde pesanlah lagi jika itu belum cukup. Makanlah yang banyak agar kalian sehat. Bukankah menyenangkan melihat target kalian tumbuh besar sebelum di panen. Bukan begitu HYUKKIE hyung?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirk andalannya. Aku yakin magnae evil itu kini memiliki rencana evil di otaknya. Kau harus berhati-hati LEE HYUKJAE. Kekekek~

_Leeteuk POV end_

Kini terlihat sekumpulan namja yang sedang berjalan-jalan di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Mata mereka sibuk melihat-lihat isi dari satu toko ke toko yang lain. Berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka. di belakang kumpulan itu seorang namja berjalan kesusahan dengan puluhan paper bag dari berbagai toko yang dibawanya. Ya namja itu adalah LEE HYUKJAE atau kita memanggilnya eunhyuk.

_Enhyuk POV_

Aishh si magnae evil itu benar-benar mengerjaiku habis-habisan. Kenapa pula aku bisa kalah bermain bantu, kunting, kertas dengannya. Nasibku benar-benar sial hari ini.

"Nde chagi..hanya pergi belanja. Hahaha mianhae...nde chagi...benarkah..."

Huh! Lihatlah magnae evil itu malah asik di telepon. Hueee.. eomma, appa, noona tolong akuuu

"Eunhyuk hyung palli." Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannyaa menyuruhku untuk segera ke tempat hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulku yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di halte.

"Hyung biar aku yang bawa. Kau pasti lelah"

"Mwo?" Benarkah magnae evil itu akan membawa semua barang ini.

"Jadi hyung ingin membawa barang itu sampai dorm? Baiklah."

"Ani Kyu. Ini sangat berat." Keluhku.

"Baiklah. Kemarikan semuannya." Aku menyerahkan semua barang yang aku bawa pada Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana Kyu? Bagaimana kalau kita membawanya bersama?" Tawarku.

"Gwenchana hyung. Ani, aku bisa ko." Jawabnya. Ah.. ternyata kau baik juga di tengah ke evilanmu itu Kyu. Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah mobil Audy hitam berhenti tepat di depan kami. Aku melihat keseliling. Tak ada orang lain kecuali kami di halte ini. Lalu kenapa mobil ini berhenti disini? Apa jangan-jangan mereka adalah penculik. Hiiii~ ANDWAEEE kami bahkan belum bisa berdiri di depan ELF. Aish.. ANDWAE ANDWAE ANDWAEEEE.

"Chagiya~ kenapa lama sekali eoh?" Suara Kyuhyun akhirnya menyadarkanku dari fikiran-fikiran konyol itu.

"Mianhae chagi. Aku kan baru saja selesai menggantikanmu memimpin rapat dengan investor-investor itu. Kau ingat? Kau pasti lelah membawa barang-barang ini?" Ku lihat Ahra noona mulai mengambil alih barang-barang di tangan Kyuhyun dan menyerahkannya pada supir pribadinya.

"Hehehe minhae aku lupa. Nde chagi ini sangat berat." Rengek Kyuhyun. Aiiishh.. si evil itu. Tak sadarkah ia jika dari tadi aku yang harus membawa barang itu. Baik ku tarik lagi kata-kata ku yang bilang Kyu itu baik. Aku hanya menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun yang masih setia merengek manja pada Ahra noona.

"Benarkah itu Kyu? Aku meragukannya?" Ahra noona menatap kami satu per satu. Dan kini tatapannya berhenti padaku yang masih mengajukan aksi protes diam(?) pada Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kali ini Eunhyukkie yang menjadi targetmu, hmmm Cho Kyuhyun?" Ahra noona kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan menunjukkan evil smirknya (me : Ga kebayang Ahra eonni punya evil smirk. Ckckck ).

"Akh.. Nde noona. Tapi itu bukan salahku 100%. Salahkan juga Hyukkie. Coba kalau dia tidak kalah dalam permainan batu, gunting, kertas denganku. Mungkin otak evilku yang jenius ini tidak akan aktif saat itu juga." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. AAAKKKHHH! Rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan semua game miliknya.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN." Tanpa segan-segan Ahra noona langsung menginjak kaki Kyuhyun dengan sadis. Haha menyenangkan sekali melihatnya. Coba jika halte ini sedang ramai, pasti lebih menyenangkan.

"AAAWWW... Aisshh.. Appo noona. Bisakah noona menginjaknya dengan lebih lembut lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih asik memegangi kakinya.

"Ayolah chagiya~ bisakah kau hilangkan sifat evilmu itu. Kau tahu kau selalu saja menjahili hyung-hyungmu dari dulu." Ahra noona membantu Kyuhyun berdiri kembali. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya kembali.

"Aniya. Kau tahu sendri chagi. Hanya kau yang bisa menghilangkannya untu saat ini." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit bergumam pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak adakah dari mereka semua yang bisa mengurangi sifat evil mu itu?"

"Hmmm..." Kyuhyun tampak berfikir dan memperhatikan kami satu per satu. Kira-kira siapa yang bisa melakukannya?

"Tentu. Kebangkitan EVIL KING, BUNNY MING yang kerasukan EVIL, dan sang ANGEL yang berubah jadi EVIL. Tapi itu pun hanya sedikit, SEDIKIIIIt sekali. Hanya 10%-30% mungkin." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil menunjuk ke arah Heechul hyung, Sungmin hyung dan Leeteuk hyung. ku lihat wajah Heechul hyung yang sudah merah padam menahan marah.

"Kau memang harus di beri HUKUMAN CHO KYUHYUN" Ahra noona langsung menjewer kuping Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Appo noona" Ahra noona terus menjewer Kyuhyun dan memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku pinjam Kyunnie nde teukie oppa?" Tanya Ahra setelah mengurung Kyuhyun di dalam mobil.

"Nde."

"Oia, barang-barang kalian akan ku antar langsung ke dorm nde. Annyeong yeorobun." Ucap Ahra noona sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

Mobil itu pun melaju dengan mulus di jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai. Bersamaan dengan itu akhirnya bus yang kami tunggu pun datang. Kebetulan yang baik, bus yang kami tumpangi ini sepi. Tanpa fikir panjang Siwonnie langsung membayar full bus ini, ingat kami masih dalam kawasan(?) traktiran para CEO itu. Kekekeke~

_Eunhyuk POV end_

Seorang namja cantik kini sedang memainkan hpnya dengan serius. Leeteuk nama namja itu kini sedang mengecek salah sat akun pribadinya.

"MWO?" Teriak Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

" Ada apa hyung?" Dalam sekejap dongsaengdeulnya sudah berada disekelilingnya.

"Hae-ah..." Panggil Leeteuk menghiraukan pertanyaan dari dongsaengdeulnya.

"Nde Teukie hyung. wae?" Namja yang di panggil Hae itu pun langsung duduk di sebelah Leeteuk.

"A..Ak..u mendapat mention dari 'ELFIL' itu.."

"Jinja?" Tanya Donghae. Ia pun langsung mengambil hp milik Leeteuk dan membacakannya untuk member yang lain.

"Oppa apa ada hal yang mengganggu fikiranmu? Kenapa kau tidak berbagi masalahmu pada yang lain? Itu yang dia tulis kemarin." Ucap Donghae.

"Mwo? Kemarin? Apa jangan-jangan dia itu salah satu dari Ahra atau pun Heejin noona?" Kangin mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Aku rasa tidak. Tak mungkin noonaku akan memangil Teukie oppa." Ucap Heechul.

"Dan ku rasa bukan Ahra-ya juga. Sebenarnya..." Leeteuk mulai menceritakan apa yang kemarin ia alami ketika ada dibalkon bersama Kyuhyun.

#$%&*)#^%$ ^#

Suasana dorm super junior terasa hangat oleh kebersamaan para membernya. Walau langit kota Seoul hujan lebat sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Aku pulang." Teriak dari salah satu pemilik suara emas di super junior itu.

"Wae?" tanyanya heran saat member yang lain menahan tawa saat melihatnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hukumannya Kyunnie. Hehehe" Tawa Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya pun tak tertahankan lagi.

"Hahaha. Jadi kalian tertawa karena itu? Kalian pasti memikirkan bahwa Ahra noona memberikan hukuman yang mengerikan padaku bukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun. Member yang lain mengangguk. "Tapi maaf saja kalian pasti akan kecewa jika tau?" Ucap Kyuhyun membuat member lain penasaran.

"Mwo?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Kalian tau kan Ahra noona sangat sangat sangat sayang padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, mencoba menambah rasa penasaran para member.

"Cepat katakan." Ucap Heechul yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Nde.. Jadiii~ jika Ahra noona bilang akan menghukumku. Maka itu artinya ia akan mengajakku pergi ke tempat yang aku sukai dan menceramahiku dari hati ke hati sebagai hukumannya. Ku rasa pemikiran kalian tentang hukuman yang diberikan Ahra noona kepadaku tidak terjadi. Hahahaha"

"Huuffft... Kukira Ahra noona akan..." Ucap Eunhyuk kecewa.

"sudahlah Hyukkie, jangan menunjukan muka seperti itu." Potong Donghae.

"Nde Hae-ya benar. Jangan menunjukan muka seperti itu Hyukkie, kau akan terlihat semakin mirip dengan Monkey kau tau itu. Hahahaha." Ucap Kyuhyuh santai. Ia mulai kembali menjadi evil maknae yang suka mengerjai hyung-hyungnya, dan jangan lupakan kebiasaannya yang sering berbicara dengan bahasa informal.

"YAAAA! Magnae evil kemari kau." Teriak Eunhyuk yang langsung mengejar Kyuhyun mengelilingi ruang tengah.

"Hehehe mian hyung." Teriak Kyuhyun yang masih menghindar dari kejaran Eunhyuk. Hingga akhirnya ia terpojok di dinding dekat jendela dan tak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi sekarang." Ucap Eunhyuk yang mulai mendekati Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun diam saja tanpa memperdulikan Eunhyuk. Ia hanya terus menatap ke arah luar jendela. Entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya dibawah sana.

"Ya! Kyu kau dengar aku." Eunhyuk terus memangil Kyuhyun. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari sesuatu di luar sana. Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menerobos tubuh Eunhyuk dan langsung berlari keluar dari dorm.

"KYU KAU MAU KEMANA? DI LUAR SEDANG HUJAN KYUUU" teriak leeteuk. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli dan terus berlari.

**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kyuhyun?**

**Lalu siapakah ELFIL itu?**

**T.B.C**

Hai hai hai~

Adakah yang menunggu ff gaje ini?

Bagaimana chapter yang sekarang tambah aneh? Tambah jelek? Tambah datar? Maaf kalo chaper ini terlalu panjang. Ab is Suna bingung, waktu suna bikin suna ngebiarin semua yang ada di otak Suna jalan begitu aja. Jadi aga bingung mau berhenti dimana. Terus sekalinya nemu yang pas buat berhenti eh ternyata udah sepanjang ini deh. Hihihihi #bow

Chapter ini Suna buat di tengah2 keGALAUan suna yang ga naik2 level main STARCRAFT. T^T. Ternyata susah sangat ya maen game satu itu. Atau mungkin emang Suna ga berbakat maen game. ( reader : itu nyadar, orang situ maen game ama anak SD aja kalah qo.. #nyumpel mulut readers pake koas kaki Hyukkie) pokoknya maaf ya readers kalo ceritanya gaje, ga dapet feel, banyak typo's dan sebagainya. Tapi jangan lupa reviewnya nde..

Pai pai \(^.^)/

**Balasan Review :**

**Lovely couple : **gomawo nde udah review.. hihihi ini udah lanjut qo. Di tunggu review berikutnya ya..

**Ryeong : **Suna juga ga mau qo klo ampe kejadian. Lagian ini kan cuman FF. Sekarang udah tau kan haeppa kenapa? Makasih usulannya. Jangan bosen review lagi ya..

**Amalia : **ini udah lanjut biar ga penasaran ^^. Di tunggu reviewnya berikutnya..

**Park EunRa JewELFishy : **nde gowamo ^^ review lagi ya...

**Park Hyesung : **gomawo chingu~ reviewnya sangat membantu Suna.. chapter ini gimana? Ada yang harus di perbaiki lagi? Di tunggu review berikutnya ya..

**Gyurievil : **kocak ya? Sempet takut ngebosenin neh.. hehehe. Review lagi ya..

**Sjflywin : **ini udah update. Mian klo lama. Hehehe. Review lagi ya..


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : From U**

**Cast : Super Junior (13+2), And ?**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : 3/...**

**Disclaimer : GOD, diri mereka, orang tua, dan ELF. Ff ini 100% hasil jerih payah otak suna tercinta(?).**

**Warning : Cerita gaje, typo's yang menjamur(?), secita ini murni fanfiction jadi ga da sangkut pautnya dengan keadaan aslinya ( jangan di bash ya..(^_^)V )**

**Summary : Tujuh tahun yang lalu super junior harus vakum dari dunia hiburan. Saat ini mereka akan kembali lagi ke dunia hiburan. Tapi apakah jalan mereka berjalan dengan lancar untuk kembali ke puncak dunia hiburan? Lalu apakah ELF masih bertahan untuk mereka?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**_CHAPTER 3_**

"YAAAA! Magnae evil kemari kau." Teriak Eunhyuk yang langsung mengejar Kyuhyun mengelilingi ruang tengah.

"Hehehe mian hyung." Teriak Kyuhyun yang masih menghindar dari kejaran Eunhyuk. Hingga akhirnya ia terpojok di dinding dekat jendela dan tak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi sekarang." Ucap Eunhyuk yang mulai mendekati Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun diam saja tanpa memperdulikan Eunhyuk. Ia hanya terus menatap ke arah luar jendela. Entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya dibawah sana.

"Ya! Kyu kau dengar aku." Eunhyuk terus memangil Kyuhyun. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari sesuatu di luar sana. Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menerobos tubuh Eunhyuk dan langsung berlari keluar dari dorm.

_Kyuhyun POV_

"KYU KAU MAU KEMANA? DI LUAR SEDANG HUJAN KYUUU." Teukie hyung terus meneriaki ku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Kini aku sudah berada di depan apartement kami. Dapat ku lihat seorang yeoja berdiri di tengah hujan lebat. Ya, ini lah alasanku kenapa berlari kesini, aku tak sengaja melihatnya saat melihat ke arah jendela tadi. Entah sudah berapa lama yeoja itu berdiri di tengah hujan deras seperti ini. yang pasti, saat ini tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Aku langsung berlari kearahnya. Menangkap tubuhnya yang nyaris ambruk ke aspal yang keras. Dapat ku rasakan tubuhnya yang dingin, wajahnya yang pucat, dan bibirnya yang nyaris membiru. Ku lepaskan jaket tebal yang melekat di tubuhku dan memakaikannya pada yeoja yang ada dalam pelukanku ini. Air hujan langsung menyapa kulit pucatku. Aku tak peduli jika setelah ini mungkin penyakitku akan kambuh, yang terpenting yeoja ini tak akan kedinginan. Aku langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke dorm.

"Kyuunnniieeeee~" Hyungdeul dan Henry langsung meneriaki ku ketika aku sampai di lobby.

"Omo! Kyunnie, siapa yeoja ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Molla. Tapi aku rasa mungkin saja dia yeoja yang kemarin." Jawabku pelan.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita hubungi member f(x) atau SNSD apakah mereka ada di dorm atau tidak. Kita butuh yeoja untuk menganti pakaiannya." Ucap Kibum hyung.

"Saeng gwenchana?" Tanya Han hyung lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Sejujurnya aku sudah tidak kuat, tubuhku sangat lemas. Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menjaga gadis ini. Sangat ingin.

_Kyuhyun POV end_

"Lebih baik sekarang kita ke dorm dulu. Kajja." Leeteuk menggiring(?) dongsaengdeulnya untuk kembali ke dorm. Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan tubuh yeoja itu di ranjang miliknya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook berlari ke dapur mengambil baskom berisi ari hangat dan juga kotak perlengkapan obat. Sementara Kibum dengan cekatan menghidupkan penghangat yang ada di kamar Kyumin. Leeteuk dan Siwon sibuk menghubungi member f(x) dan SNSD.

"eottohkke hyung?" Tanya Yesung pada Leeteuk.

"Mereka sedang ada jadwal." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Wonnie, apa mereka ada di dorm?" Tanya Heechul. Siwon hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Hyukkie, coba kau hubungi BOA-ya." Perintaah Leeteuk. Eunhyuk pun langsung mengambil hpnya dan menghubungi BOA.

"eotthe?"

"Nomornya tidak aktif hyung." jawab Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kyu..Kyunnie..gwenchana?" Tanya Zhoumi panik.

Semua member langsung memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang bersandar di ranjang milik sungmin. Tangan kananya memegang dada, sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram erat seprai pink milik sungmin. Raut kesakitan terlihat jelas di wajah pucatnya yang kini semakin pucat.

"Kyu dimana obatmu?" Tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Akkhh.." Rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya agar rintihannya tak lagi keluar. Sementara kedua tangannya semakin mencengkram erat dada dan seprai. Melampiaskan seberapa sakit yang kini dirasakannya.

"Hyung ku rasa Kyunnie tak membawa obatnya. Sebaiknya kita menghubungi Ahra noona. Palli hyung." Ujar Kibum entah pada siapa.

Leeteuk yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas keadaan dongsaengdeulnya langsung mencari kontak Ahra. Tapi tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan melihat Kyuhyun yang kesakitan. Emosi memenuhi hatinya, matanya mulai basah oleh air mata. Dengan cepat Kangin merebut hp dari tangan Leeteuk. Ia berusaha untuk tenang, walau sebenarnya tidak dapat dibohongi saat ini ia benar-benar takut. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Heechul langsung memeluk Leeteuk untuk menenangkannya. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Henry sudah menangis sejak mereka melihat keadaan Kyuhyun pertama kali tadi. Sungmin dan Yesung masih berusaha menenangkan mereka berempat.

"Mimi hyung, tolong ambilkan aku sendok." Ucap Kibum. Zhoumi mengangguk paham.

"Shindong hyung, Siwon hyung pindahkan posisi Kyunnie jadi tiduran." Ucap Kibum.

"Ini sendoknya Bummie."

"Gomawo." Jawab Kibum. Kini Kyuhyun sudah terbaring di ranjang milik Sungmin.

"Han hyung, bantu aku membuka mulutnya. Jika seperti ini terus Kyunnie bisa terluka." Hangeng mengangguk paham.

Hangeng membelai lembut tangan kiri Kyuhyun, mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya pada seprei dan membiarkan tangan kirinya sendiri di genggam erat oleh tangan Kyuhyun. Kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Mereka sedikit meringgis merasakan betapa kerasnya tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mereka. Hangeng mulai membelai pelai surai ikal Kyuhyun, menghapus sedikit air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyuhyun yang sedikit chubby.

"Kyunnie.. berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri nde. Kami tidak bisa melihatmu lebih dari ini. Jangan melakukan ini kau bisa terluka." Hankyung mengusap pelan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie jebal~" Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan gigitannya.

"AAKKHHH..." Kyuhyun hendak mengigit bibirnya lagi sebelum akhirnya Kibum dengan cepat berhasil memasukkan sendok ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ini lebih baikkan Kyunnie. Kau tak akan terluka." Ucap Kibum.

BRAAAAK!

Pintu dorm terbuka dengan kasar. Ahra masuk dengan raut muka yang sangat cemas, dibelakangnya kangin masuk sambil membawa sebuah paper bag.

"Kyunnie." Panggil Ahra pelan. Ia dapat melihat wajah dongsaeng kesayangannya yang pucat pasi.

"Oppadeul, saengdeul lebih baik kalian menunggu di luar saja. Kyunnie pasti akan baik-baik saja percaya padaku."

"Nde. Gomawo Ahra-ah. Kajja saengdeul." Ucap Leeteuk parau.

"Saeng, kau bisa mendengar noona kan? Sekarang buka mulut mu, di sini hanya ada Han oppa, Bummie, dan noona. Jangan menahannya lagi Kyunnie, jebal." Ucap Ahra membelai surai ikal dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan, dengan sigap Ahra menarik sendok dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aaaaakkkhh... ap..po..noo..na..aa..akh.."Rintih Kyuhyun pelan. Ia semakin erat mengenggam tangan Hangeng dan Kibum.

"Nde saeng, sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang. Tapi saeng harus minum obat dulu nde." Ucap Ahra lembut, ia mengangkat sedikit kepala Kyuhyun untuk memudahkannya meminum obat. Nafas Kyuhyun mulai teratur, genggaman tangannya mulai sedikit mengendor.

"Oppa, Bummie. Sebaiknya kalian tunggu di luar. Aku mau mengganti pakaian mereka dulu."

Hangeng dan Kibum pun mulai melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun perlahan, mereka tak mau mengganggu Kyuhyun yang tertidur akibat pengaruh obat. Setelah itu mereka langsung keluar dari kamar Kyumin dan menghampiri member lain di ruang tengah.

"Omona! Han hyung, Bummie tangan kalian memar. Biar aku obati." Ryeowook langsung pergi mengambil kotak P3k.

"Kemarikan tanganmu hyung." Ryeowook langsung mengobati tangan hangeng.

"Sini Bummie tanganmu biar hyung obati." Pinta Sungmin. Sesekali keduanya meringis begitu Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengolesi obat penghilang rasa sakit di tangan keduanya.

"Itu pasti sakit ya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ani, Hae hyung. ini belum seberapa dari rasa sakit Kyunnie." Jawab Kibum.

"Nah sudah selesai." Ucap Minwook.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah / Minnie hyung."

"Nde, cheonma."

%^* **(*#^%^^**

"Ahra kau yakin mau pulang sekarang? Tidak makan malam di sini saja sekalian menunggu Kyunnie bangun?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aniyo oppa, gomawo. Aku pulang saja, eomma dan appa pasti menungguku. Oya oppa ini obat Kyunnie, tolong jaga adikku nde. Kalau dia sudah bagun suruh dia menghubungiku. Annyeong oppadeul, saengdeul." Jawab Ahra.

"Nde, annyeong."

Begitu Ahra pulang, sebagian member sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam dan sebagian yang lain hanya bersantai-santai di depan tivi.

"Hyungdeul~" panggil kyuhyun pelan pada hyungdeulnya yang ada di ruang tengah. Kibum berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membantunya – dengan sedikit memaksa – berjalan ke sofa.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak memanggil salah satu dari kami?"

"Gwenchana Shindong hyung. aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian."

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun, siapa bilang kau merepotkan HAH!" Ucap Heechul ketus.

"nde. Kau tidak merepotkan kyu. Kami justru mengkhawatirkanmu." Sambung eunhyuk.

"Mianhae." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana Kyunnie. Kau tau aku benar-benar takut tadi." Jawab Donghae. Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat tangan Hangeng dan Kibum yang sedikit memar.

"Han hyung, Bummie hyung. mianhae aku membuat kalian terluka."

"Ani kyunnie, ini tak seberapa hanya luka kecil. Kami lebih terluka melihatmu kesakitan seorang diri." Jawab hangeng.

"Nde. Jadi berhentilah bertingkah bodoh dan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, jika kau tidak ingin membuat kami khawatir. Maka tunjukkanlah rasa sakit itu pada kami. Arra?" Tanya Kibum.

"Nde." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Makanan siaaap hyungdeul." Henry terdiam sejenak melihat Kyuhyun.

"KYAAA! Gui xian ge kau sudah bangun? Ge, apa masih ada yang sakit? Ge ...hiks.. Gege benar..benar..sudah tidak apa-apa kan..hiks..?" Tanya Henry bertubi-tubi dihadapan Kyuhyun. Ia menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit pucat.

"Sstt.. uljima nde. Gege sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Henry dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Member lain yang ada di dapur langsung menghampiri ruang tengah begitu mendengar suara Henry menangis.

"Jinja?"

"Nde, tapi kau harus berhenti menangis. Kalau tidak aku nanti sakit lagi."

"ANDWAE." Henry langsung menghapus air matanya kasar.

"God job, my little brother." Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat.

"Sudah lebih baik Kyunnie."

"Nde, Teukie hyung."

"Oya, tadi noona mu bilang untuk menghubunginya begitu kau bangun. Jadi, lebih baik kau hubungi dia dulu nde."

"Nde."

_Ryeowook POV_

Sementara Kyuhyun menghubungi Ahra noona, lebih baik aku mengecek keadaan yeoja itu dulu. Siapa tau dia sudah bangun. Ku buka pintu kamar Kyumin perlahan, takut menganggunya. Ternyata yeoja itu sudah bangun. Aku langsung mendekatinya yang sedang asik menatap foto Kyuhyun di meja nakas.

"Ehem.." aku berdehem tepat disampingnya. Ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari foto Kyuhyun yang dipandangnya.

"Kau sudah merasa baikkan?" Gadis itu hanya menatapku kaget.

"Emm..nde..oppa..nan gwenchana.." Jawabnya terbata.

"Tak perlu gugup begitu. Biasa saja." Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk.

"Emm.. oppa kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Bukakah ini kamar Kyumin?" Tanya yeoja itu, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Nde, ini memang kamar Kyumin. Sebelum aku jawab pertanyaanmu. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya, yeoja itu mengangguk. "Apa kau ELF yang di lihat Teukie hyung dan Kyunnie, dan apa kau juga yang membalas mention Hae hyung dan mengirim mention untuk Teukie hyung?" Lagi-lagi yeoja itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabnnya. Sepertinya yeoja ini memiliki hobby mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Hehehe

"Berarti dugaan Kyunnie benar."

"Maksud oppa?" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Kau tau yang membawamu di tengah hujan lebat itu adalah Kyunnie. Dia bilang mungkin kau adalah ELF yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya dan Teukie hyung kemarin." Jelasku.

"MWO? Apa Kyuhyun oppa baik-baik saja?" Tanya yeoja itu terlihat cemas.

"Mm.. sekarang Kyunnie sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi tadi kau tau Peneumothoraxnya sempat kambuh tadi dan itu membuat kami takut." Kulihat wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Mianhae, aku membuat oppadeul repot."

"Gwenchana. Oya siapa namamu? Hehe aku jadi lupa menanyakannya."

"Jeoneun.."

_Ryeowook POV end_

Ryeowook keluar dari kamar Kyumin dan menghampiri member lain yang sudah duduk rapi di meja makan. Ia mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan bubur yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Apa yeojya itu sudah bangun Wookie-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Nde hyung. Oya, bolehkah aku menemaninya makan di kamar?"

"Nde, wookie-ah."

"Gomawo hyung."

Sungmin membantu menyiapkan makanan untuk Ryeowook ke dalam mangkuk dan menaruhnya di nampan. Sementara Ryeowook sendiri masih menyiapkan bubur dan air minum beserta obat untuk yeojya itu.

"Ini Wookie-ah." Sungmin menyerahkan nampan yang tadi telah disiapkannya kepada Ryeowook.

"Gomawo Minnie hyung." Ryeowook pun kembali masuk kedalam kamar Kyumin.

"Kajja kita mulai makan sebelum makan ini benar-benar habis oleh mereka bertiga." Ucap Heechul melirik tajam ke arah Eunhyuk, Kangin, dan Shindong.

%^(^^$#&&(*(^(^*&%%

Kini ke empat belas namja itu sedang berkumpul di depan TV, menyaksikan pertandingan game antara evil magnae dan snow white. Yah.. sebenarnya mereka sudah melarang Kyuhyun untuk bermain game mengingat keadaannya yang masih harus banyak istirahat. Tapi sepertinya julukan evil magnae bukan sembarang melekat pada Kyuhyun. Buktinya kini dengan SEDIKIT paksaan ia menantang hyungdeulnya bermain game. Dengan syarat jika Kyuhyun kalah maka ia akan istirahat seperti perintah member lain. Akhirnya member yang lain pun mengutus(?) sang snow white yang memiliki IQ yang sebanding untuk mengalahkan sang evil magnae dengan misi – mari membuat evil magnae itu istirahat –

"Aish.. Bummie hyung, bisakah kau menyerah. Kalau kau tidak menyerah secepatnya bisa-bisa tanganmu tambah parah." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar cemas, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari layar tv.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyerah Kyu? Hmm.. eotte? Kau lihat walaupun tanganku terluka aku masih bisa mengimbangimu kan?" Jawab Kibum.

"Jangan harap." Balas Kyuhyun singkat. Mereka berdua kembali fokus walau sesekali Kyuhyun menatap khawatir ke arah Kibum. Sementara Kibum hanya menampakkan seringai tipis dibibirnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada stick PS dan mulai menekan-nekan tombol yang ada dengan cepat, mencoba mengalahkan pemain milik Kyuhyun. Menghiraukan rasa ngilu dan sakit yang mulai menjalar ditangannya. 'YOU WIN' sebuah kata muncul begitu pemain milik Kyuhyun terkapar setelah menerima pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi dari pemain milik Kibum.

BRAAAK!

Suara stick PS yang di banting Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian semua member dari layar tv yang masih menampilkan kata-kata terkutuk itu – bagi kyuppa :p - . Kyuhyun menghampiri seseorang yang masih terduduk disampingnya, seseorang yang tadi menjadi lawannya dan mengalahkannya, seseoraang yang kini masih menatap layat tv tanpa ekspresi, seseorang yang masih memegang sticknya erat padahal game itu sudah berakhir dan ia sudah menjadi pemenang.

"PABO." Rutuk Kyuhyun pada namja disampingnya. Namja itu – Kibum – mengalihkan pandangannya pada tv dan menatap Kyuhyun. Ia memberikan senyumannya yang paling indah, senyuman yang membuat yeoja-yeoja di luar sana terpesona.

"PABO,PABO, PABO, bukankah hyung jenius? Tapi kenapa hyung melakukan hal bodoh itu HAH!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Member lain menatap kyuhyun kaget bukan karena teriakkan Kyuhyun, tapi karena tiba-tiba saja airmata lolos dari mata indahnya, melewati pipinya yang chubby.

"Se..seharusnya hyung..menyerah..saja..tadi. hyung..fi..kir..hyung bisa me..nipuku dengan aktingmu itu..kau..ingat hyung..a..aku juga..jenius. ja..jadi..hyu..ng..tidak bisa semudah itu me,,nipu,,ku."ucap Kyuhyun terisak.

"Nan gwencha..aishh.." Ucapan Kibum terputus begitu Kyuhyun memegang tangan kanannya yang masih mengenggam erat stick.

"Hiks..berhen..ti..berbo..hong hyung..i..ini pasti sa..kitkan hiks.." Kyuhyun berusa melepaskan stick ps dari tangan kanan Kibum perlahan.

"Sstt.. uljima Kyu." Kibum menghapus sisa airmata di pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sekarang hyung harus diobati lagi."

"Nde, tapi kau juga harus istirahat dan minum obatmu."

"Nan gwenchana hyung.."

"Jinja? Kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau diobati biar saja tanganku seperti ini." Ucap Kibum santai.

"Andwae hyung tidak bisa begitu."

"Wae? Kenapa aku tidak bisa. Sementara kau bisa dengan seenaknya menyembunyikan apa yang kau rasakan. Sekarang jawab aku Kyu. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Tanya Kibum dingin.

"Na.. Naneun..." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, Kibum langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Seluruh badanku seperti tak bertenaga hyung, dan..dan.. kepala ku sedikit pusing."Jawab Kyuhyun pelan, namun masih dapat didengar member lain.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak berubah. Jangan merasa tidak enak kepada kami. Ku tak pernah merepotkn bagi kami, kau tau itu kan?" Tanya Sungmin membelai surai ikal Kyuhyun yang masih ada dipelukan kibum.

"Ayo sekarang kita ke kamar Kyunnie. Hyung bantu." Tawar Siwon. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Wae saeng?" Tanya Leeteuk mengelus pipi chubby Kyuhyun, kini dapat terlihat jelas wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang dari tadi membuat member lain khawatir..

"Aku akan istirahat dan minum obat. Tapi aku tidak mau di kamar sendirian. Jadi aku mau istirahat di sini saja nde. Hyungdeul dan Henry-ah disini saja temani aku." Ucap Kyuhyun yang entah sadar atau tidak terlihat sangan imut di mata member lain.

"Neomu kyeopta~" Yesung mengerakkan tangan mungilnya pada Kyuhyun, tapi tinggal sebentar lagi tangan mungilnya berhasil menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun usahanya itu harus gagal oleh tangaan lain yang menariknya.

"YA! Hyung jangan mencari kesempatan seperti itu." Ucap Zhoumi sang pelaku penarikkan tangan miliknya itu. Yesung hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun pindah ke sofa panjaang yang ada di ruangan itu. Namun langkah Siwon terhenti karena ada Heechul yang sudah duduk manis di sofa itu.

"Chullie hyung bisa – "

"Shireo" Potong Heechul sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tapi hyung – "

"Aku bilang tidak mau Wonnie."Jawab Heechul ketus.

"Dudukan aku saja hyung." Pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk dan mendudukan Kyuhyun di sebelah Heechul.

"Kenapa kau hanya duduk?" Tanya Heechul.

"Nde?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Pabo." Ucap heechul. Hangeng memeluk leher Kyuhyun dari belakang dan membisikan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi hyung ingin aku seperti ini hmm.." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau saja yang pabo." Ucap Heechul sambil memainkan rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya tak ada yang menyadari kami disini." Ucap Ryeowook dengaan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Ia berjalan menghampiri member lain dengan membawa kotak P3K. Dibelakangnya seorang yeojya mengikuti.

"Loh Wookie sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Shindong.

"Huh! Kalian menyebalkan. Kami berdua sudah ada disini sejak Bummie dan Kyunnie mulai bermain." Jawab Ryeowook. Ia mulai mengobati tangan Kibum.

"sekarang minum obat mu Kyu." Perintah Kibum.

"Hmm... Nde." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia tetap memejamkan matanya dipangkuan Heechul.

"Biar aku yang ambilkan air." Henry langsung berlari ke arah dapur.

"Kyu apa masih pusing? Badanmu juga agak panas." Ucap Heechul.

"Hmmm..." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ini Kyu, sekarang minum obat mu dulu nde." Ucap Leeteuk begitu ia menerima air dari Henry. Heechul membantu kyuhyun bangun untuk meminum obatnya. Setelah itu Heechul kembali membiarkan Kyuhyun diatas pangkuannya.

"Selesai. Kali ini kau benar-benar tidak boleh terlalu banyak menggerakkan tangan kanan mu dulu nde." Ucap Ryeowook serius.

"Gomawo." Balas Kibum santai.

"Wookie-ah. Apa yeojya itu akan terus di belakang mu? Apa dia tak ingin memperkenalkan dirinya?" tanya kangin.

"Hehehe.. Kau harus sabar hyung. Baiklah, kenalkan dirimu pada yang lain." Ryeowook pun pindah ke kanan yeojya itu. tapi yeojya itu masih asik menundukan kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya yeojya itu memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. Semua member terdiam menatap kecantikan yeojya di depan mereka itu.

"Apa Kyuhyun oppa baik-baik saja?" Suara yeojya itu menyadarkan member lain. Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya di panggil pun membuka matanya dan menatap yeojya itu.

"Hmm... Nan gwenchana. Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae mebuat oppa susah. Dan gomawo."

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi siapa nama mu?" Tanya Donghae ramah.

"Jeoneun Yeoshin imnida." Jawab yeojya itu tersunyum manis. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bangun begitu ia mendengar nama yeojya itu. Ia menghiraukan rasa pusing yang dirasakannya.

"Neo.. Lee.. Yeoshin?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Semua member menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, kemudian berganti menatap Yeoshin yang masih terdiam.

"Ani.. Jeoneun Cho Yeoshin imnida. Mian, mungkin oppa salah orang." Terlihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sulit diartikan. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang tersembunyi sepertinya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi Kyu." Ucap Heechul. Ia mencoba mebantu Kyuhyun untuk kembali merebahkan kepalanya. Tapi, Kyuhyun menolak. Ia lebih memilih untuk merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Heechul.

"Jadi kau adalah ELFIL itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat hening tadi.

"Nde."

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu dengan ELF secara langsung. Walau kita belum bisa menepati janji kita untuk kembali kehadapan mereka." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Apa kita masih sempat hyung. Waktu yang diberikan sajangnim adalah akhir bulan ini dan itu hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi hyung. Aku takut kita tidak sempat menepati janji kita hyung." Ujar Donghae dengan airmata yang siap untuk jatuh. Keadaan kembali hening.

"A.. Apa oppadeul sudah tidak percaya lagi pada ELF?" Yeoshin mulai membuka suaranya.

"Aniya.. Hanya saja~ kami takut ELF membenci kami. karena kecewa dengan keputusan kami." Jawab Leeteuk.

"hehe." Yeoshin tertawa miris. "Itu sama saja oppadeul meragukan kami. Bagaimana kami bisa kembali bersinar, jika kami bahkan kehilangan kepercayaan dari sumber kekuatan kami. Bagaimana kami bisa membuat keajaiban, jika sudah tak ada lagi yang percaya pada keajaiban kami. Apa hanya karena tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran kalian sehingga kalian mulai kehilangan kepercayaan kepada kami. kalian fikir kami sudah menghilang? Kalian salah, kami tidak menghilang. Kami hanya sedang tertidur untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan kami. tapi sekarang bagaimana mungkin kami bisa terbangun, bisa kembali bersinar memenuhi dunia ini dengan warna SHAPPIRE BLUE jika kalian menyerah terhadap kami." Jelas Yeoshin. Airmata yang sejak tadi berusaha ditahannya pun lolos begitu saja.

"Mia – " Yeoshin langsung memotong perkataan Leeteuk. "CUKUP." Teriak Yeochin. Ia menutup kedua telinganya. "Cukup.. kalian tak perlu minta maaf.. hiks.. kalian tak salah.. tak akan pernah salah di mata kami, sebesar apapun kesalahan kalian kami.. kami.. PASTI akan memaafkannya. Jadi.. hiks.. berhenti.. berhenti meminta maaf dan menyalahkan diri kalian sendiri." Ucap Yeoshin. Ia pun berdiri dan menghapus airmatanya kasar. Yeoshin mulai melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu. tapi, baru dua langkah ia pergi sesorang menahan tangannya.

"Chakkaman."

"Lepaskan aku kyuhyun oppa."

"ani." Jawab Kyuhyun. Yeoshin menarik paksa tangannya dari Kyuhyun. Terlepas. Yeoshin langsung pergi secepatnya keluar dari dorm. Dengan terhuyung-huyung Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar Yeoshin yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah..

BRUG!

"KYUNNIE~"

_**Bagaimanakah keadaan Kyuhyun?**_

_**Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Yeoshin?**_

**T. B.C**

Konichiwa chingudeul ^^

Suna kembali... lalalalalala #nari2 gaje.

Semoga chhapter kali ini ga ngebosenin ya chingudeul. Hahahaha

Entahlah suna rasa mungkin ceritanya makin gaje, ckckckckckck. Seperti biasa suna minta reviewnya nde...

Pai pai (^_^)/

**Balasan Review :**

**TettiELFKMLove : **Gomawo udah review. Nde nde ni udah lanjut qo kekekeke. Senengnya ada yang nunggu.. #kicep2 bareng ddangkoma -_-

**Evil Roommate : **Qo chingu curiga ama kyukyu. Emang kyuppa kenapa? Ayo bilang.. Ayo... #narik2 chingu bareng bang Evil. Kkkk~

**Lovely couple : **Mianhae bikin nangis, q juga sedih nulisnya :'( #dikasih tisu ama heebum O_O kenapa nama ELF jadi ELFIL nanti bakal diceritain qo. Iya ELFIL itu masih bagian dari ELF qo, cuman titik titik -_-. Kekekeke ini udah update mian kalo lama #bow :D

**Mnne : **Nde... Nde... hehehehe gomawo udah nyempetin review chingu :D

**Miss Park : **Gomawo chingu :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : From U**

**Cast : Super Junior (13+2), and Lee Yeoshin**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : 4/...**

**Disclaimer : GOD, diri mereka, orang tua, dan ELF. Ff ini 100% hasil jerih payah otak suna tercinta(?).**

**Warning : Cerita gaje, typo's yang menjamur(?), secita ini murni fanfiction jadi ga da sangkut pautnya dengan keadaan aslinya ( Jangan di bash ya..(^_^)V )**

**Summary : Tujuh tahun yang lalu Super Junior harus vakum dari dunia hiburan. Saat ini mereka akan kembali lagi ke dunia hiburan. Tapi apakah jalan mereka berjalan dengan lancar untuk kembali ke puncak dunia hiburan? Lalu apakah ELF masih bertahan untuk mereka?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

_**CHAPTER 4_**

"KYUNNIEEE~" Mereka semua langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Kyunnie.. ireona. Kyu.." Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

"Teukie hyung, biar aku saja yang membawa Kyunnie ke kamar."

"Nde, palli Siwon-ah." Jawab Leeteuk.

BRAAAK!

"KYUNNIE." Teriak seorang namja tinggi yang ada di depan pintu. Namja itu pun dengan segera berlari memasuki dorm setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu dengar kasar. Dibelakangnya ke empat orang namja lain mengikutinya.

"Mianhae Teukie hyung, kami masuk tanpa permisi." Ucap seorang namja dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Ah.. nde, gwenchana Yunho-ah." Jawab Leeteuk pada ke lima namja yang baru saja memasuki dormnya.

"Hyung Kyunnie kenapa?" Tanya namja tertinggi yang ada disana.

"Kyunnie, dia demam changmin-ah. Oya silahkan duduk, kalian semua pasti lelah." Ucap Leeteuk mengajak tamu-tamunya yang adalah para member dari salah satu boyband milik Sment DBSK atau TVXQ!.

"Nde gomawo hyung." Ucap Jaejoong. Mereka semua pun duduk berserakan di ruang tengah, ya tidak semua sebenarnya karena Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang mengurus Kyuhyun. Sementara Changmin sendiri walau tak membantu, tapi ia tetap ada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah kemarilah, kau akan mengganggu Sungmin-ah dan wookie-ah jika di sana." Ucap Jaejoong dari ruang tengah.

"Aniya hyung." Jawab Changmin singkat.

"Aish.. Magnae itu." Gumam Yunho. "Mianhe, kalau mendengar sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun dia selalu seperti itu." Ucap Yunho pada member super junior yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Nde, gwenchana yunho-ah." Jawab Kangin.

Perbincangan mulai terdengar diantara mereka. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Changmin bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tengah.

"Hyung, Waeyo Kyunnie bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tadi dia kehujanan karena menolong seorang ELF di depan dorm. Setelah itu Peneumothoraxnya kambuh dan demam seperti sekarang." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Changmin-ah..." Panggil Leeteuk.

"Nde, Teukie hyung wae?" Tanya Changmin.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Changmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi ia memilih untuk menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa kau tahu seseorang yang Kyunnie kenal bernama Lee Yeoshin?" Sambung Leeteuk.

"Lee Yeoshin?" Tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Nde, Lee Yeoshin. Tadi saat ELF itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia bilang namanya adalah Yeoshin, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bilang apakah dia adalah Lee Yeoshin. Dan saat ELF itu bilang namanya bukan Lee Yeoshin, tapi Cho Yeoshin. Raut wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah. Entah bagaimana aku menggambarkannya." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Ekspresinya itu penuh dengan perasaan antara sedih, rindu, kecewa. Mungkin seperti itu. Tapi, entahlah Kyunnie langsung memakai topengnya lagi." Sambung Kibum.

"Lee Yeoshin dia... entahlah aku bahkan tak tau persis. Tapi, Kyunnie pernah bilang bahwa Yeoshin-ah adalah hal terpenting baginya. Karena dia adalah orang yang selalu ada untuk memberi semangat pada Kyunnie saat pertama kali ia debut. Ah, ani ani bahkan mungkin sebelum kyunnie debut. Ya... Bisa dibilang mungkin Yeoshin-ah adalah Fans pertama Kyunnie. Dia Yeojya yang emm... cantik sebenarnya walau agak sedikit tomboy." Jawab Changmin.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Heem.. Tentu aku pernah bertemu dengannya walau hanya sekali sebenarnya. Kalau tidak salah saat itu, aku dan Kyunnie pertama kali berteman. Kyunnie mengaakku bertemu dengannya."

"Apa dia salah satu trainee di SM?" Kali ini giliran Eunhyuk yang bertanya.

"Molla. Mungkin saja." Jawab Changmin santai. "Jika Hyungdeul dan Henry ingin tahu lebih banyak. Mungkin kalian bisa menghubungi Ahra noona. Sepertinya Kyunnie juga sering membicarakan tentang Yeoshin-ah kepada Ahra noona." Changmin baru saja menyelesaikan perkataanya ketika ia melihat para member super junior sedang mengerubuti(?) HP milik Leeteuk.

"Aish... Menyebalkan!" Gumam Changmin, sementara hyungdeulnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat magnae mereka.

"**Yeoboseyo?"**

"Yeoboseyo Ahra-ah/ Ahra noona." Pangil member super junior bersamaan.

"**Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyunnie?"** Suara Ahra terdengar khawatir. Para member super junior terdiam.

"Aish.. Kalian ini." Ucap Changmin ia mendekati para member supe junior, dibelakangnya hyungdeunya mengikuti. Changmin merebut HP milik Leeteuk yang ada di tengah.

"Annyeong Ahra noona. Nan Changmin."

"**O.. Changmin-ah, Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyunnie?"**

"Aniya noona. Mereka menghubungi noona karena ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Lee Yeoshin. Apa Kyunnie pernah bercerita kepada noona?" Tanya Changmin.

"**Lee Yeoshin.."** Ahra terdiam, Changmin kembali meletakan Hp milik Leeteuk di tengah. **"Bukankah Kyunnie juga pernah menceritakannya padamu Changmin-ah?"**

"Nde, noona. Tapi, Kami ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi. Karena aku saat itu jarang bisa mendengarkan ceritanya noona. Dan aku yakin kyunnie pasti akan bercerita kepada noona."

"**Hehehe. Kau benar Changmin-ah. Hmm.. ku rasa oppadeul dan saengdeul sudah mendengar bahwa Yeoshin-ah itu adalah fans pertama Kyunnie yang selalu memberinya semangat kan?"**

"Nde~"

"**Bagi Kyunnie, Yeoshin-ah itu lebih dari penyemangat saat ia belum bisa di terima oleh yang lain. Tapi ia juga menjadi penyemangat saat Kyunnie harus berjuang untuk hidupnya saat kecelakaan itu. Yah.. walaupun saat kecelakaan itu Yeoshin-ah tak ada disampingnya memberi semangat secara langsung. Tapi, dalam fikiran dan hati Kyunnie dia menjadi salah satu tujuannya untuk bertahan. Selain aku eomma, appa, kalian oppadeul dan saengdeul serta para fans."** Jelas Ahra.

"Lalu sekaran dia dimana?" Tanya Shindong.

"**Molla. Kyunnie sendiri juga tidak tau. Kyunnie bilang tiba-tiba saja ia pergi, dan itu terjadi beberapa bulan sebelum Kyunnie kecelakaan. Kyunnie tak pernah menjelaskannya. Waegeure? Tiba-tiba kalian menanyakan hal itu."** Jawab Ahra.

"Aniya. Hanya penasaran saja. Gomawo nde Ahra-ah. Annyeong~" Ucap Leeteuk mematikan teleponnya. Entah apa yang ada di fikiran mereka, susana langsung hening begitu leeteuk menutup teleponnya.

"Hyungdeul.. bisakah untuk malam ini kita meninap disini? Jebaal~" Ucap Changmin memecah keheningan.

"Ye? Aish.. Minnie jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Yunho.

"Aniya.. hyung, ini bukan hal aneh. Aku hanya meminta kita menginap disini." Jawab Changmin.

"Tapi minnie-ah, mereka bisa terganggu nanti." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Hyungdeul, Henry-ah. Kalian tidak keberatankan. Iya kan?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada memaksa.

"YA! Shim Changmin. Kau ingin bertanya apa memaksa." Ucap Yoochun.

"Terserah kalian menganggapnya apa. Tapi, aku tak menerima penolakan TITIK. Aku kan ingin menemani Kyunnie." Ucap Changmin yang mulai bertingkah Aegyo. ( Me : OMO! Chang Chang (?) neomu kyeopta~).

"Hehehehe Baiklah. Kami mengijinkan. Iyakan dongsaengdeul." Ucap Leeteuk, yang dijawab anggukan oleh dongsaengdeulnya.

"YES! Annyeong hyungdeul, kajja Henry-ah." Changmin menarik tangan Henry pergi menuju kamar Kyumin. "Oya, aku akan tidur di kamar Kyumin dengan Henry-ah. Jaljayo~"

"Aish.. Entah perasaanku atau mengkin Changmin hanya akan bersikap manis saat meminta Jae mebuatkan makanan dan di depan Kyuhyun-ah. Ckckckckck." Ucap Yunho.

"Sudahlah.. Sekarang kalian kembali ke kamar masing-masing nde." Perintah Leeteuk.

"Andwae. Kami mau di sini saja." Jawab HaeHyukSu yang entah bagaimana bisa kompak.

"kalo begitu kami juga di sini saja." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Aish... Kalian ini. Baiklah, malam ini kita SEMUA tidur di dorm lantai 11." Putus Leeteuk. "Mianhae, kalau kalian merasa tak nyaman." Ucap Leeteuk pada ke empat member DBSK.

"Gwenchana hyung. Ini menyenangkan juga." Jawab Yoochun.

^%$# *()_^^%$#&%^&(&^%$

_Kyuhyun POV_

Perlahan ku buka mataku. Silau. Cahaya matahari dari jendela yang terbuka langsung menyapaku. Perlahan aku mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurku, sebelum ada sebuah tangan yang membantuku.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyunnie?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah changmin. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tiba-tiba saja airmataku mengalir. Huh, kenapa aku jadi namja cengeng begini. Tapi entahlah aku bahkan tak bisa menahannya untuk berhenti mengalir.

"Min.. dia...dia..aku.." Rancauku tak jelas. Perasaanku campur aduk saat ini. Yeojya itu.. yeoshin.

"Nde, Kyunnie. Uljima nde, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Teukie hyung." Changmin memeluku.

"Min.. entah mengapa aku yakin dia.. dia... Yeoshin. Lee Yeoshin." Ucapku parau.

"Ssstttt... sudahlah Kyu. Aku tak tau, tapi sejak dia pergi kita tak pernah mendapatkan kabar darinya. Mungki.. mungkin dia hanya orang dengan nama yang sama."

"Tapi Min – "

"Sstt.. uljima Kyu. Kau tak ingin yang lain melihatmu seperti ini kan?" aku hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

_Kyuhyun POV end_

"Sekarang tenangkan dirimu nde." Changmin menghapus airmata di kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Nde.."

'mian kyu' batin changmin.

Para member super junior dan DBSK kini sudah siap untuk sarapan, mereka hanya tinggal menunggu Changmin yang sedang memanggil Kyuhyun di kamar.

"Annyeong~" Sapa Kyuhyun cerah. Disebelahnya Changmin hanya memberikan senyuman. Mereka berdua duduk bersama member lainnya di ruang tengah. Ya, karena meja makan yang ada di dorm tak cukup untuk menampung dua puluh orang, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan di ruang tengah yang cukup untuk menampung mereka semua.

"Changmin-ah berhenti memakan sayuran milik Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap jaejoong.

"Kyunnie, kau juga. Makanlah sayuranmu sendiri." Sambung Sungmin.

"Andwae. Itu tak enak. Menjijikan. Lebih baik aku berikan pada Changmin-ah. Dari pada aku membuangnya, benarkan Changmin-ah?"

"Nde~"

"Aish... mereka berdua itu benar-benar." Ucap Kangin.

"Hehehe sudahlah Kangin hyung."

Jam di ruang tengah dorm super junior sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, itu artinya para member DBSK harus kembali memenuhi jadwal mereka. Dan menghentikan segala kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Kajja Minnie-ah, kita harus kembali ke dorm sekarang juga sebelum manajer hyung memarahi kita." Ajak Yunho pada magnaenya yang kini sedang bertanding game dengan magnae super junior itu.

"Hyung bisakah kita tidak pergi sekarang. Aku masih merindukan Kyunnie." Ucap Changmin santai.

PLETAK!

Kyuhyun memukul sahabatnya itu dengan gulungan majalah milik Heechul yang lumayan TIDAK tipis itu.

"YA! Aish.. Appo~" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam sambil terus mengusap kepalanya.

"PABOYA! Kau cepat pergi mengikuti jadwalmu sekarang juga, ATAU~" Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak. "AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI SAHABATMU LAGI." Sambung Kyuhyun.

"MWO? YA! SHIREO." Changmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun tetap menatap Changmin tajam.

"Nde.. aku akan pergi. Jadi tarik kata-kata SIALAN itu nde." Ucap Changmin pelan.

"Heem.. tentu Changmin-ah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Kyunnie~" Changmin tersenyum 3 jari kepada kyuhyun. Enam belas pasang mata menatap takjub pada mereka berdua, oh atau mungkin sebenarnya hanya pada satu orang dan itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kajja~" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin menuju pintu dorm, di belakang mereka para hyung dan juga henry hanya bisa mengikuti.

"Gomawo untuk semalam, mian kami merepotkan kalian." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana, Jajoong-ah." Jawab Hangeng.

"Kyunnie, jangan sampai telat makan awas saja jika aku dengar kau sakit. Kau juga harus coba makan sayur, karena aku tidak bisa sering-sering memakan jatah sayur mu. Lalu kau harus istirahat tepat waktu, jangan terlalu malam memainkan game mu. Atau aku tak segan-segan menghancurkan semuanya di depan mata mu. Karena kau hanya boleh bermain game semalaman dengan KU. ARRACHI?" Ucap Changmin panjang lebar.

"NDE~" Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

GREB

Changmin menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"Dan yang terakhir, jangan terlalu memikirkan tentangnya. Aku tak mau kau bersedih memikirkannya. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti bertemu kembali dengannya. Aku yakin itu, sangat yakin." Ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun mengetakan pelukannya pada Changmin.

"Mmm... gomawo Changmin-ah." Bisik Kyuhyun, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Changmin.

"Kajja Changmin-ah." Ajak Yunho pelan. Changmin melepas pelukannya, ke dua tangan besarnya memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus ingat semua kata-kata ku tadi, nde." Ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya imut.

"Pipimu seperti bakpao Kyu." Changmin mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama-nama makanan atau minuman. Menyebalkan." Kyuhyun mengembungan pipinya tanpa sadar.

"Hahaha.. itu unik Kyu. Cha, aku pergi nde. Saranghae Kyunnie."

"Nde, saranghae." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong~" Ucap member DBSK, sementara member super junior hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Bahkan mata mereka terus terpokus pada seseorang yang tadi mengembungkan pipinya.

Kyuhyun hendak kembali memasuki dorm begitu changmin dan hyungdeulnya menghilang di belokan. Tapi langkah kyuhyun terhenti begitu melihat hyungdeulnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Wae.. hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit takut.

"Ternyata pipimu benar-benar mirip bakpao nde.." Jawab Yesung. Kyuhyun melangkah mundur secara perlahan, instingnya mengatakan jika ia dalam bahaya. Hyungdeulnya maju seiring dengan gerakan mundur Kyuhyun.

"Kami jadi ingin mencubit pipi mu Kyu." Ucap Kangin. Sontak kyuhyun menutup pipinya dengan ke dua tangan.

"HUAAAA! ANDWAEEE!." Teriak Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Seseorang menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya lari dari bahaya hyungdeulnya.

"YAA! AMPUN HYUNG JANGAN CUBIT AKU." Teriak Kyuhyun masih berlari sambil menutup matanya.

"Aish... Gui Xian ge buka mata mu. Ini aku Henry." Ucap Henry masih menarik Kyuhyun untuk berlari. Di belakang mereka para meber super junior yang lain masih mengikuti.

"ye?" Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya, ia menghentikan larinya begitu melihat Henry lah yang menariknya.

"Jangan berhanti ge." Ucap Henry Frustasi.

"Ya! Mochi, Bakpao jangan lari." Teriakan Shindong me,buat Kyuhyun sadar dan menengok ke belakang.

"HUAAA! KAJJA. Henry-ah LARIIIII." Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ish.. kau yang berhenti tadi ge." Ucap Henry. "Kau tak tau ge, bagaimana rasanya saat mereka mencubit pipimu. Hiiii~ pokoknya kau tak boleh tertangakap ge." Henry terus mengikuti tangannya yang di tarik Kyuhyun, sesekali ia menengok ke arah belakang. Dan matanya yang sipit itu langsung membulat begitu melihat Siwon dan Hangeng sudah berada cukup dengat dengan mereka.

GREB!

"KYAAA!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan Henry, tubuh mereka di tarik oleh seseorang.

"HAHAHA kalian tak bisa lari lagi." Ucap Heechul dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya, begitu melihat tubuh Kyuhyun dan Henry yang tak bisa lari lagi karena mereka sudah di kelilingi oleh member yang lain sementara di belakang mereka ada sebuah tembok yang menghalangi.

Drrrt... Drrrrt... Drrrt...

"Chakkaman." Leeteuk memerintahkan Dongsaengdeulnya untuk berhenti sejenak selama ia mengangkat telponnya.

"Yeoboseyo... Nde noona wae?... ke Kona Beans sekarang... YA HEEJIN NOONA... Aish." Leeteuk menutup teleponnya dengan muka kesal.

"Wae?" Tanya Heechul.

"Inyoung noona meminta kita semua untuk ke Kona Beans sekarang, dan Heejin noona bilang kita harus sampai 30 menit lagi." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Aish... kau menyebalkan noona." Keluh Heechul, member lain hanya menatap Heechul malas 'Adik dan kakak tak jauh beda' batin para member.

"Kajja kita hanya ada waktu 10 menit untuk bersiap-siap." Ucap Leeteuk. Mereka semua langsung berhamburan kembali ke dorm. Tak sampai 10 menit mereka sudah siap untuk pergi.

"KyuMin, Shindong dan Kibum kalian di mobil Siwon-ah. YeWook, Hae dan Kangin kalian di mobil Hyukkie, lalu sisanya di mobil Heechul." Mereka hanya mengangguk mengikuti perintah Leeteuk. "Kajja." Sambungnya.

*&^%$#$^**(((*&$%

Kona Beans

Lima belas orang namja berdiri di depan sebuah toko yang menjadi tujuan perjalanan mereka tadi, walau di depan toko itu terdapat bacaan 'CLOSED' yang mengantung dengan cantiknya(?). tapi, tak membuat niat mereka untuk tetap memasuki toko itu. Di dalam toko itu ternyata sudah ada beberapa orang namja dan juga yeojya yang telah duduk rapi di tengah ruangan. Mereka semua memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada dua orang yeojya yang kini sedang duduk di belakang meja kasir, kedua yeojya itu adalah Park Inyoung dan Kim Heejin

"YA! Kenapa kalian hanya diam disana? Cepat kemari." Panggil Heejin, begitu melihat ke lima belas namja yang baru saja masuk itu hanya berdiam diri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Duduk lah." Ucap Inyoung. Mereka pun bergabung dengan yang lain.

" Jadi noona, ada apa kalian meminta kami kemari?" Tanya Leeteuk pada sang noona yang kini sedang duduk di balik meja kasir.

"Ini masalah semalam. Eunhyuk-ah sudah bercerita kepada Sora-ya, dan ia sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada kami." Jawab Inyoung. Member super junior terdiam, eunhyuk hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalian benaar-benar bukan seperti diri kalian yang biasanya. Aku tak menyangka sifat pantang menyerah kalian jadi lemah seperti ini. Apa kalian jadi putus asa hanya karena waktu?" Ucap Heejin, ia menatap ke 15 namja itu satu persatu.

"Nde, aku tak menyangka kalian yang dulu aku kagumi karena sifat kerja keras dan pantang menyerahnya, jadi seperti ini." Kali ini giliran Ahra yang memberikan pendapatnya.

"Apakah kalian telah melupakan jasa-jasa mereka? Kalian bisa mencapai puncak itu juga berkat dorongan mereka. mereka yang kalian bilang keluarga kalian, kekuatan kalian, nafas kalian. Apa kalian benar-benar melupakannya? Ku rasa tidak bukan?" Ucap Sora. Suasana semakin hening tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka merenungi setiap kata-kata yang mereka dengar.

"Kalian memang tak melupakannya. Kalian hanya TAKUT jika kalian benar-benar tidak bisa berdiri lagi dihadapan mereka. Dan rasa takut itu lah yang justru membuat ELF terluka." Sambung Donghwa.

"Bagi ELF Super Junior itu adalah SEGALANYA. Sama seperti oppadeul yang menganggap ELF adalah segalanya. Jika oppadeul seperti ini apa oppadeul fikir para ELF yang masih bertahan sampai saat ini mempunyai kekuatan untuk terus bertahan? Aku rasa oppadeul tau jawabannya. Apa itu yang oppadeul inginkan? Oppadeul bahkan tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menepati janji 7 tahun lalu." Ucap Saehee tajam.

Para member super junior hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata indah mereka. Mereka tau mereka salah selama ini. Rasa takut itu jusrtu membuat para ELF semakin terluka dengan sikap mereka.

"Mianhae..Jeong..mal..mianhae..a..aku...hiks.." Suara isakan terdengar dari mulut Leeteuk. Sang Angel without wings itu sudah tak dapat bersikap tegar lagi kali ini. Biarlah ia menumpahkan semuanya saat ini.

GREB.

Park Inyoung memeluk dongsengnya itu lembut. Membiarkan Leeteuk mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya saat ini. Jiwon berjalan ke meja hyungnya, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah milik Siwon dan mengecup lembut keningnya. Kemudian ia pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada Henry yang duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Uljima oppa.. ssttt..." Ucap Jiwon memeluk tubuh Siwon dan Henry bersamaan.

Heejin yang kini sudah ada di depan Heechul dan Hangeng hanya mengusap lembut rambut mereka berdua dan menarik tubuh mereka berdua kedalam pelukannya.

"Kami pasti akan membantu kalian." Bisik Heejin.

Ahra berlutut di depan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Meletakkan tangan kanan dan kirinya pada pipi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, membimbing mereka untuk menatap kedua mata indahnya.

"Lihat noona, kalian harus percaya semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Arrachi?" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya dapat mengangguk. Ahra mengusap pipi keduanya lembut, menghapus air mata dari kedua pipi itu kemudian memeluk mereka bersamaan.

Saehee memeluk tubuh Kibum dan Henry bersamaan. "Saranghae oppadeul." Bisiknya lembut.

Donghwa menepuk pundak Shindong dan Donghae dari belakang. Donghae langsung memeluk tubuh Donghwa erat menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. Sementara Donghwa dengan penuh kasih sayang mengelus pelan kepala Donghae dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk merangkul pundang Shindong.

"Kau boleh menangis sepuasmu kali ini hae-ya. Tapi setelah ini kau harus menjadi lebih dewasa dan pantang menyerah. Arrachi?" Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan Donghwa.

"Hyung." Panggil Sungjin dan Jongjin bersamaan. Sungmin dan Yesung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap dongseng mereka itu. Sungjin dan Jongjin langsung mendudukan diri mereka di samping hyung mereka masing-masing, menggenggam tangan mereka dan menyandarkan kepala mereka di pundak hyung mereka itu. Sungmin dan Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja dongsaeng mereka itu. Tak ada yang bicara di antara mereka, hanya mencoba memberi kekuatan dalam diam.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Donghwa memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Kami ingin memperbaiki sikap bodoh kami selama ini, tapi kami tidak tau apa yang akan kami lakukan." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana jika oppadeul membuat video untuk ELF?" Ucap Saehee memberi usul.

"Nde, kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Kau memang pintar Chagia." Sungjin mengusap rambut Saehee lembut.

"Hehehe... gomawo oppa." Semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantik SaeHee.

"Neomu kyeoppta. Kau milikku. Hehehe." Ucap Sungjin dengan aegyonya. Semua pun tertawa dengan tingkah mereka berdua.

"Bummie, kau merestui dongsaengku kan?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Nde. Tapi, jika Sungjin membuat Saehee kecewa. Aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarnya." Jawab Kibum tanpa Ekspresi.

"Tenang saja Bummie. Jika dongsengku membuat Saehee kecewa, aku akan membantumu menghajarnya." Sahut Sungmin. Glek. 'Bisa-bisa aku tinggal nama kalau begini' batin Sungjin.

"A..Aku tak akan membuat Saehee kecewa. Aku janji." Ucap Sungjin. Siwon langsung merangkul pundak Jiwon erat dan menatap tajam Jongjin.

"Kau juga akan bernasib sama jika membuat Jiwonnie kecewa. Arrachi?"

"N..Nde.." Jawab Jongjin. Kembali terdengar gelak tawa karena tingkah over protective Kibum dan Siwon.

"Aish... Sudahlah. Sekarang kita akan membuat video ini dimana?" Tanya Inyoung menghentikan acara tertawa bersama mereka.

"Emm..." Gumam Leeteuk, ia menatap dongsaengnya satu persatu. "Bagaimana jika kita buat video ini disana?" Ucap Leeteuk dengan senyuman misterius dibibirnya.

_**Dimanakah tempat itu?**_

_**Lalu bagaimanakah video yang akan mereka buat?**_

**T.B.C**

Annyeong~

Mianhae kalo suna lama updatenya, soalnya kemarin oppa suna menikah. YEEE!. Dan di rumah sibuk pake banget jadi aga terlantar deh FFnya *curhat deh -_-

Aduuh suna rasa chapter ini bener2 GAJE deh. Mian banget ya chingudeul..

Chapter ini entah kenapa Suna lagi kepingin banyakin persahabatan ChangKyu jadi ya begini lah. Hehehe

Suna tetep minta buat Reviewnya ya chingudeul~

Pai pai

**Balasan Reveiw**

**Lovely couple : **cup..cup nde *di puk2 ddangkoma . ELFIL nakal nde bikin qm nangis # suna dilempar tong ama elfil. Pertanyaannya udah ada di chapter ini, review lagi nde...

**Cacaclouds : **O_O jangan2 emang da yesung oppa di belakang chingu lagi *ikut lirik kanan kiri.. kkkkk~ gomawo nde. Di tunggu review berikutnya..

**AngeLeeteuk :** Gomawo udah nyempetin baca n kasih reviewnya. Semoga aja ada keajaiban yang bikin oppadeul bisa tampil lagi bersama. Ini udah di lanjut ^^. Di tunggu review berikutnya...

**Ochaiia :** Annyeong~ gomawo udah baca FF gaje suna kkkk. Lee atau Cho ya sebenarnya? Kita tunggu saja nde hehehe. Iya suna juga ga tega ngebayanginnya waktu kyu oppa pneumothoraxnya kambuh ya ampuuun malah nangis sendiri – Kyu : tapi tetep ja di tulis -_-. Me : ^^V – suna suka banget ngetiknya waktu bagian HanBumKyu hehehe. Iya neh kyu oppa qo jadi cengeng gini ya? Kkkkk~ mian oppa suna bikin image coolnya lebur. Tapi, suna bikin kaya gitu soalnya sekarang2 kyu oppa keliatannya imuuut banget seh. Di tunggu reveiw berikutnya nde...

**DesyaaNDELF :** iya inu udah suna lanjut, tapi mian nde kalo aga lama yang chapter ini. Suna juga bikinnya ke inget ama mereka ber 2. Itu yeoshin siapa ya? *cari2 di absen -_- hehehehe. Nde gomawo. Di tunggu review berikutnya..

**Gyurievil :** gomawo~ iya suna suka ama yang Mcnya Kyu oppa. Pada bingung ama Elfil nde? Kalau gitu sabar ya,, nanti juga muncul qo dia.. review lagi ya...

**Shasha95 :** gomawo... ini udah lanjut. Di tunggu review berikutnya...


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : From U**

**Cast : Super Junior (13+2), and Family**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : 5/...**

**Disclaimer : GOD, diri mereka, orang tua, dan ELF. Ff ini 100% hasil jerih payah otak suna tercinta(?).**

**Warning : Cerita gaje, typo's yang menjamur(?), secita ini murni fanfiction jadi ga da sangkut pautnya dengan keadaan aslinya ( Jangan di bash ya..(^_^)V )**

**Summary : Tujuh tahun yang lalu Super Junior harus vakum dari dunia hiburan. Saat ini mereka akan kembali lagi ke dunia hiburan. Tapi apakah jalan mereka berjalan dengan lancar untuk kembali ke puncak dunia hiburan? Lalu apakah ELF masih bertahan untuk mereka?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

_**CHAPTER 5_**

"Emm..." Gumam Leeteuk, ia menatap dongsaengnya satu persatu. "Bagaimana jika kita buat video ini disana?" Ucap Leeteuk dengan senyuman misterius dibibirnya. Member yang lain ikut tersenyum misterius mendengar usul dari Leeteuk itu.

"YA! Kenapa kalian tersenyum seperti itu." Ucap Heejin kesal, ia dan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ke 15 namja itu malah tersenyum yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"KAJJA!" Komando Heechul. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari sang noona, ia malah pergi melangkah keluar, dibelakangnya member lain mengikuti. "PALLI NOONADEUL, SAENGDEUL." Teriak Heechul yang kini sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"AISH... kalau kau bukan donsaengku akan ku hajar kau KIM HEECHUL." Gumam Heejin cukup keras untuk di dengar. Mereka pun langsung menyusul ke 15 namja yang kini sedang menunggu mereka di area parkir.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Jongjin yang tidak mengerti sama sekali rencana Hyung dan teman-temannya itu.

"Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk membuat video itu." Jawab Yesung.

"Kalau begitu aku akan semobil bersama Saehee." Ucap Sungjin tiba-tiba. Kibum langsung menatap Sungjin tajam.

"Aku AKAN semobil dengan Saehee." Ucap Kibum dengan penekanan pada kata AKAN. Itu berarti tak ada yang boleh merubah keinginannya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan satu mobil dengan Sungjin-ah." Sambung Sungmin. Sungjin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku juga akan satu mobil dengan Jiwonnie." Siwon langsung menarik tangan Jiwon dan menggandeng tangannya erat. Jongjin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, karena Siwon telah melepaskan – memaksa melepaskan – tangannya yang sedang melingkar mesra di pinggang Jiwon.

"Hehehe tenanglah kita akan satu mobil dengan mereka." Yesung merangkul pundak Jongjin dan menepuknya pelan.

"Hmm... berarti di mobil Sungjin itu Saehee, Sungmin dan Kibum. Dan di mobil Siwon itu Jiwon, Jongjin dan Yesung. Lalu yang ada di mobil Ahra-ah itu Kyunnie, Ryeowook dan Henry. Di mobil Hyukkie itu Sora-ah, Kangin-ah, dan Zhoumi. Di mobil Heechul itu Heejin noona, Shindong dan Hangeng. Dan terakhir di mobil Donghwa-ah itu Hae, aku dan Inyoung noona." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Arraseo. Kajja, perjalanan kita cukup lama." Ucap Sungmin.

Member lain pun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sungmin dan langsung memasuki Mobil seperti yang di perintahkan oleh Leeteuk sebelumnya. Sungmin duduk di belakang kemudi mobil Sungjin. Kibum langsung menarik tangan Saehee untuk duduk bersamanya di bangku belakang. Sungjin pun memasuki tempat di samping Sungmin dengan tidak semangat. Dan sepertinya nasib yang tak jauh berbeda juga terjadi pada Jongjin yang harus duduk bersama sang hyung di bangku belakang. Sementara Jiwon harus MENURUT duduk di samping Siwon yang memegang kemudi. Mobil Donghwa meluncur dengan mulus di jalanan kota Seoul, dibelakangnya mobil mereka yang lain mengikuti.

&^$ !^&*)^^&%$ %^%&(*

Akhirnya ketujuh mobil itu pun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang yang menjulang tinggi. Satu per satu mereka keluar di dari mobil.

"Ini tempat apa Jongsoo-ah?" Tanya Inyoung yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada didepannya saat ini. Ia dan kedelapan orang lainnya belum pernah sekali pun ke tempat ini, jadi wajar jika mereka tak tau bangunan apa yang ada di balik pagar tinggi ini.

"Ini adalah tempat favorit kami. Tempat paling berharga milik kami." Jawaban Leeteuk tetap tak memberi gambaran pasti tentang tempat di hadapan mereka ini.

"Kalian akan tau jika sudah di dalam nanti." Zhoumi tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"KAJJA." Teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

Kelima belas namja itu berdiri sejajar di depan gerbang. Di mulai dari Leeteuk, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Shindong, Kangin, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, dan Henry. Sementar sembilan orang yang lainnya hanya dapat menatap heran ke lima belas namja itu. Leeteuk menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di sela-sela pagar. Cukup tersembunyi memang, karena tombol itu ada di balik salah satu besi yang ada di pagar itu. tiba-tiba di hadapan ke lima belas namja itu muncuk sebuah alat sensor pembaca sidik jari. Di mulai dari Leeteuk yang menaruh ibu jarinya pada alat ini kemudian di susul dongsaengnya yang lain. Tak lama setelah Henry menaruh ibu jarinya pada alat itu, pintu gerbang itu pun terbuka perlahan. Mereka semua pun kembali ke dalam mobil dan mulai melajukan mobil mereka ke dalam. Pintu gerbang itu pun kembali tertutup satu menit setelah mobil terakhir masuk seutuhnya ke dalam.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI DUNIA SUPER JUNIOR." Teriak member super junior bersamaan. Leeteuk dan Heechul membuka pintu Rumah mewah itu.

Dari Luar mungkin Rumah ini sama seperti rumah rumah Mewah lain pada umumnya. Halaman yang sangat luas, pohon-pohon yang tumbuh dengan rindang menambah asri halaman rumah itu. Tapi jika kalian melihatnya lebih dari dalam, rumah yang mereka bilang DUNIA SUPER JUNIOR itu. Kalian akan kaget. Bukan, bukan hanya karena barang-barang di dalam rumah itu adalah barang mewah. Tapi, lihat lah kalian akan tau begitu kalian membuka pintu.

Begitu kalian membuka pintu itu, mata kalian akan langsung di suguhkan pemandangan ruang tamu yang di dominasi oleh warna biru dan putih di setiap barangnya. Bagian dinding yang berwarna putih dihiasi gambar seorang peri dengan sayap birunya yang indah.

"Ini.." Gumam Heejin.

"Ini adalah dunia kami, DUNIA SUPER JUNIOR. Dunia yang di penuhi oleh shappire blue dan ELF." Potong Heechul. Entah sejak kapan Ahra mengeluarkan handycamnya dan merekam setiap detail ruangan itu.

"Ini adalah tempat terindah bagi kami." Sambung Leeteuk.

"Sejak kapan kalian membangun tempat ini?" Tanya Sora.

"Lima tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka mengatakan kami harus vakum selama tujuh tahun." Jawab Kibum, senyum miris menghiasi wajah tampannya.

#Flashback ON

Dua tahun yang lalu pihak SMent mengumumkan vakumnya salah satu Artis mereka untuk beberapa waktu karena masalah beberapa membernya yang akan WAMIL di waktu yang hampir bersamaan kepada seluruh media baik dalam maupun luar negeri secara mendadak. Tentu hal itu membuat para ELF di seluruh dunia bersedih. Mereka melakukan beberapa aksi ketidak setujuan mereka karena telah memvakumkan idola mereka, tapi semua tak ada hasilnya. SMent tetap memvakumkan Super junior.

Para member super junior yang tak bisa melihat malikat-malaikat mereka itu bersedih, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi WAMIL bersama. Dan kabar itu tentu membuat para ELF di luar sana bahagia. Setiap hari selama dua tahun para ELF selalu memberikan dukungan mereka kepada para member super junior. Sehingga walau pun Super Junior sedang vakum selama dua tahun tapi Mereka tak pernah menghilang dari dunia hiburan berkat ELF. Dan hari ini para member yang menjalani WAMIL telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Sedikit aneh memang karena seharusnya mereka baru menyelesaikan WAMIL mereka minggu depan. Tapi entah karena alasan apa waktu mereka maju satu minggu lebih cepat.

"Kalian masuk lah. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Perintah manajer super junior dari balik kemudi. Karena waktu mereka yang di percepat satu minggu, tentu tak ada ELF yang tau akan hal ini. Sehingga tak ada keramaian dari para ELF yang menyambut kepulangan mereka.

"Memang kita mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Leeteuk mewakili dongsaengdeulnya yang lain.

"Kalian akan tau nanti. Kyuhyun, Henry, Kangin, Hangeng, dan Zhoumi juga akan menyusul kesana." Jawab manajer hyung. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang ringan.

Gedung SMent

"Kajja, Mereka sudah menunggu kita di dalam." Sang manajer langsung keluar dari dalam mobil. Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu masuk. Dari kejauhan mereka dapat melihat lima orang namja berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Kalian lama." Keluh Kyuhyun. Ia langsung memasukan PSPnya kedalam saku mantelnya.

"YA! Panggil kami hyung." Bentak Heechul, Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya perkataan Heechul sebagai angin lalu.

"Berhenti berdebat. Kita masuk ke dalam." Perintah manajer hyung.

"Hyung, ini perasaanku saja atau mungkin kantor sedang sepi saat ini. Kemana yang lain? Kenapa hanya ada para staff yang berkeliaran?" Tanya Shindong begitu mereka memasuki gedung.

"Itu karena mereka sedang mengadakan SMTOWN di AFRIKA SELATAN – Me : Mereka konser bareng singa and heina kkkk~ - ." Jawab sang manajer. Kini mereka sudah berada di depan ruangan pemilik kantor agensi itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Annyeong sajangnim." Sapa mereka dan membukukan kapala begitu memasuki ruangan.

"Nde. Duduklah." Jawab seorang namja dewasa yang diyakini sebagai pemilik agensi besar itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Soo Man. Para namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu pun langsung mengisi sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Jadi, sajangnim. Apa ada hal penting yang ingin anda sampaikankan sehingga memanggil kami semua kemari?" Tanya Leeteuk to the point.

"Apa kau belum memberitahukan mereka Junghoon-ah?" Tanya Lee Sooman pada manajer super junior itu.

"Aniya sajangnim. Aku rasa anda lebih memiliki hak untuk mengatakannya pada mereka langsung." Jawab Junghoon, raut wajah sang prince manager itu tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

"Hmm.. memaggil kalian semua hari ini untuk membicarakan masalah kalian yang telah menyelesaikan jadwal WAMIL kalian." Sooman menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "Dua tahun yang lalu aku memvakumkan kalian sebagai syarat pembaharuan kontrak karena para member yang akan melaksanakan WAMIL pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Dan sekarang, mereka yang keluar telah kembali dan kalian juga sudah menjalankan tugas WAMIL kalian. SEHARUSNYA ini saatnya kalian untuk kembali ke hadapan fans kalian." Sambungnya.

"Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda denganmu saat ini sajangnim." Kyuhyun menatap dingin seorang Lee Sooman, sepertinya ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Apa Maksud anda dengan SEHARUSNYA?" Tanya Kibum. Para meber yang lain hanya menatap heran Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Hahahaha, kalian memang pintar." Puji Lee Sooman dengan sebuah seringai dibirnya. "Geurae. Aku tak akan basa basi lagi. Aku rasa aku akan tetap memvakumkan kalian untuk lima tahun ke depan." Sambung Lee Sooman santai.

BRAK!

"WAE? Bukankah kami sudah menyelesaikan WAMIL kami. Bukankah itu yang menjadi salah satu alasan anda untuk memvakumkan kami?" Heechul menggebrak meja dihadapannya dengan keras.

"Nde. Itu memang salah satu alasanku untuk Memvakumkan kalian. Tapi, aku tak menyangka kalian akan menjalankan wamil bersama-sama. Dan bagaimana pun juga aku sudah menentukan sebelumnya bahwa kalian akan aku vakumkan selama tujuh tahun."

"Bagaimana anda bisa mengatakan begitu. Anda bahkan tak mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa kami harus vakum selama 7 tahun." Ucap Siwon. Namja pencinta tuhan itu mulai terbawa emosi mendengar jawaban Lee Sooman.

"Aku memang tak mengatakan langsung kepada kalian, jika kalian akan aku vakumkan selama 7 tahun. Tapi, saat itu aku mengatakan akan memvakumkan kalian hingga kalian semua menjalankan wamil kalian masing-masing. Dan itu berarti kalian akan wamil secara bergantian hingga memakan waktu 7 tahun." Jelas Lee Sooman.

"Bukankah sama saja. Kami saat ini sudah menyelesaikan wamil kami, dan itu berarti kami bisa kembali." Ucap Donghae.

"Itu tetap tidak bisa. Karena aku, sudah sejak awal memang berencana untuk memvakumkan kalian selama 7 tahun." Balas Lee Sooman.

"Tapi para ELF pasti akan bersedih. Apa anda tak sadar bahwa selama dua tahun ini para ELF tetap menghasilkan ke untungan untuk anda. Walau kami vakum?" Sela Eunhyuk. Airmata mulai mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Nde, kau benar. Aku bahkan sangat salut kepada fans kalian itu. Mereka benar-benar fanatik terhadap kalian. Selama dua tahun ini mereka tak henti untuk membeli semua barang official kalian. Tapi, aku tetap tak akan merubah keputusanku. Dan aku tak menginginkan penolakan untuk ini." Putus Lee Sooman mantap.

BRAAK!

"Apa kami ha ya BONEKA di mata anda? Tak bisa kah anda memandang kami lebih dari sebuah ALAT untuk anda, ah ani bukan HANYA kami tapi SEMUA yang berada di bawah management ini. BISAKAH ANDA MENGANGGAP KAMI SEBAGAI BAGIAN DARI KELUARGA ANDA." Kyuhyun menatap Lee Sooman tajam.

"Sejak awal kami tak akan bisa merubah keputusan anda bagaimana pun caranya." Ucap Leeteuk dingin. Ia mulai berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Di susul dongsaengdeulnya yang lain.

"Dan aku harap kalian menonaktifkan semua akun kalian di dunia maya." Ucap Lee Sooman sebelum para member keluar ruangan.

"Apakah anda harus meminta persetujuan kami?" Tanya atau lebih seperti pernyataan keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Kibum.

BRAAAAK!

Kibum membanting pintu ruangan itu keras. Ia tak memperdulikan masalah sopan santun kepada sang pemilik agensi itu, ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya saja saat ini.

#Flashback off

Greb.

Leeteuk menggenggam erat tangan Kibum yang sejak tadi terkepal. Membuat Kibum kembali dari kenangannya lima tahun lalu. Ia menatap Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Seolah mengerti maksud Leeteuk, Kibum langsung tersenyum hangat.

"Dongsaengdeul kemarilah." Para member yang lain pun langsung berdiri sejajar di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Hana, dul, set. Annyeonghaseo yeorobun." Sapa Memebr Super junior kompak.

"Urineun Syupeo juni – " Komando Leeteuk.

"O-e-yo~" Sambung member lainnya.

"ELF beogoshipoyo.. Neomu neomu beogoshipo..." Teriak Member super junior bersamaan.

"Selamat datang di dunia kami. Dunia super junior. Dunia yang di penuhi oleh Shappire Blue dan ELF seperti yang kalian lihat." Leeteuk Menunjukkan sekelilingnya. "Sudah 7 tahun kami tak pernah bertemu dengan kalian, keluarga kami, malaikat-malaikat kami. ELF. Kami sangat merindukan kalian. Setiap kami merindukan kalian, kami akan selalu kemari." Sambung Leeteuk.

"Kalian tau? Ini adalah tempat terpenting bagi kami semua. Kami minta maaf karena 5 tahun yang lalu kami tidak bisa menepati janji kami untuk kembali ke hadapan kalian semua begitu kami selesai menjalani WAMIL. Jeongmal mianhae ELF. Saat ini kami sedang berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya, agar kami dapat kembali ke hadapan kalian. Apa masih ada yang menunggu kami? kami harap ada, berapapun jumlahnya." Yesung tersenyum tulus untuk para ELF.

"Baiklah hari ini kami akan menjadi pemandu kalian. Kami akan menunjukan seberapa BESAR ARTI kalian bagi kami. Kalian harus siap-siap." Senyum misterius muncul di wajah cantik seorang Kim Heechul.

"Kita mulai dari lantai bawah tanah. Geurae... sepertinya Siwon-ah, Sungmin-ah dan Yesung-ah sangat cocok untuk jadi pemandu pertama kita? Eotte?" Tanya Leeteuk, member lain mengangguk setuju terutama ketiga member yang disebutkan tadi.

"Cha. Kami yang akan jadi pemandu pertama. Kalian siap?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kajja." Yesung dan Siwon langsung menarik tangan Kanan dan kiri Sungmin.

Mereka bertiga berdiri di depan sebuah tembok yang bergambar sayap peri berwarna biru yang indah. Oh, jika kalian memndekati gambar ituakan terlihat bahwa di bawah gambar itu ada sebuah gambar lain dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Yesung pun menekan gambar yang lebih kecil itu. Tiba-tiba tembok itu bergeser di gantikan sebuah pintu besi dengan ukiran sayap peri yang mengelilingi tulisan SUPER JUNIOR yang permukaanya timbul. Siwon menekan tulisan itu, tak lama pintu pun terbuka. Mereka bertiga mulai memasuki ruangan itu, member lain mengekor di belakang mereka.

Sebuah ruangan dengan hiasan tembok yang tak jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di ruang tamu menyapa mereka. yang membedakan antara ruang tamu dan ruangan ini adalah isi yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Ini adalah MUSEUM ELF. Di tempat ini kami menaruh semua hal tentang kalian, mulai dari hadiah yang kalian berikan hingga beberapa photo Shappire Blue ocean. Kami menyimpannya semua di sini." Ucap Sungmin, ia menerangkan apa saja yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ini adalah zona ANGELS or JONGSOOHOLIC, di zona ini adalah semua yang teukie hyung dapat dari ELF tertata rapi di sini." Terang Siwon menunjuk sebuah etalase kaca cukup besar dengan tulisan ANGELS or JONGSOOHOLIC di atasnya.

"Yang di sebelahnya adalah zona milik PETALS or UNDEAD, sama seperti sebelumnya di zona ini adalah tempat heechul hyng menyimpan semua pemberian ELF." Ucap Yesung. Begitu seterusnya mereka bertiga silih berganti menjelaskan tentang zona-zona penyimpanan hadiah dari para ELF.

"Selanjutnya, ini adalah tempat yang sangat indah dan menjadi favorit kami di museum ini." Ucap Siwon senyum terparti di bibir jokernya.

"Nde, bagian terakhir dari museum ini adalah bagian terluas dari museum ini." Sambung Sungmin.

"Ini adalah zona terakhir. Zona Shappire Blue Ocean." Yesung menunjuk sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu yang menjadi sekat dengan zona –zona yang lainnya. Zona Shappire Blue Ocean mungkin lebih terlihar seperti sebuah galeri photo yang berisi photo-photo Shappire Blue Ocean dari seluruh penjuru dunia

"Photo ini kami kumpulkan dari segala tempat yang kami kunjungi saat kami tampil. Bukankah ini sangat indah?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Apalagi saat kami melihatnya dari atas Panggung. Aku bahkan tak akan sanggup untuk melupakannya. Itu sangat indah." Sambung Siwon.

"Nde.. Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi." Ucap Yesung. Terpancar rasa rindu yang sangat besar dari tatapan para member yang lain. Sementara sembilan orang yang lainnya hanya dapat menatap miris ke lima belas namja itu.

"Ehem.. kita lanjut ke tempat selanjtnya nde?" Tanya Leeteuk memecah keheningan. " Tempat selanjutnya adalah emmm... lantai bawah terlebih dahulu saja. Kita akan Ke ruang teater. Adakah yang ingin menjadi pemandu?" Tanya Leeteuk. Kibum, Kangin dan Hangeng mengangkat tangan mereka di waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Geurae.. Hangeng-ah, Kangin-ah dan Kibum-ah, kalian akan menjadi pemandu berikutnya." Putus Leeteuk.

"Sekarang kita kembali ke atas.." Ucap Kangin semangat. Kali ini Hangeng, Kangin, dan Kibum lah yang berjalan di depan. Memimpin yang lainnya ke ruang teater. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu jati dengan cat berwarna putih. Di depan pintu itu terdapan tulisan RUANG TEATER berwarna biru.

"Kita masuk ke dalam." Ucap Hangeng

Ruangan dengan warna cat Baby Blue menghiasi dindingnya. Sebuah televisi LED 80 inci berada di tengah ruangan, lengkap dengan home teaternya. Tiga buah sofa panjang berwarna Shappire Blue menghiasi di bagian kanan, kiri dan depan Televisi itu. Sebuah meja Kaca berada di tengah-tengah sofa tersebut. Pada bagian kiri ruangan ada sebuah lemari pendingin yang dengan ukuran standard, di atas lemari pendingin itu beberapa gelas tersusun dengan rapih. Sementara di sebelah kanan ruangan ada sebuah rak yang sangat besar.

"Di tempat ini kami biasanya akan menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton video-video kami." Ucap Kangin.

"Kalian bisa melihat ini." Kibum menunjukan Rak besar yang ada disana. "Ini semua adalah kumpulan video kami, mulai dari MV pertama kami, Vreality show pertama, Super Show, sampai album Ke 5 Super junior." Sambung Kibum.

"Bukan album ke 5 Super Junior bummie. Tapi, album ke 5 kami ingat itu." Donghae mengintrupsi perkataan Kibum.

"Nde.. Arraseo hae hyung. dan Album Ke 5 kami." Ralat Kibum. Ia menunjukkan Killer Smilenya.

"Apa kalian ingin menonton salah satunya?" Tanya Kangin ke arah Arha yang memegang kamera.

"Bolehkah Teukie hyung?" Tanya Hangeng memastikan.

"Mungkin beberapa menit pembuka tak masalah." Jawab Leeteuk. Mereka serempak mengangguk.

Kangin mengambil sebuah kaset dengan tulisan Super Show 1 pada bagian covernya. Setengah dari mereka duduk di sofa, sementara sisanya duduk di karpet bulu yang ada di bawah sofa. Hangeng mulai mematikan lampunya. Ahra mengarahkan handycamnya ke arah atas, dapat terlihat glow in the dark berwarna biru mulai menghiasi dengan beberapa bentuk. Sebuah VCR menjadi pembuka, sebelum akhirnya warna Shappire Blue mulai terlihat dari Lightstick yang di bawa oleh para ELF. Suara teriakan-teriakan pun mulai terdengar.

Melihat itu membuat hati para member yang lain tersentuh. Beberapa di antara mereka mulai menitikan air mata. Sesekali mereka ikut bernyanyi dengan suara pelan.

"Apa kalian sangat merindukan mereka?" Tanya Inyoung menatap para member super junior dalam.

"Nde noona. Neomu neomu beogoshipoyo." Jawab Leeteuk lirih.

"Aku.. aku sangat ingin melihat mereka lagi. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahan ku karena harus membuat mereka kecewa saat aku keluar. Aku berharap masih ada ELF yang menunggu kami." Ucap Hangeng. Ia menatap video itu dengan mata yang sendu.

"Jika saat itu, aku menjadi orang egois yang memutuskan untuk Vakum demi mewujudkan cita-citaku menjadi seorang aktor. Maka kali ini aku juga ingin menjadi orang yang egois kembali. Aku ingin kembali ke hadapan para ELF apa pun yang terjadi." Kibum tersenyum miris mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku juga ingin berdiri kembali dihadapan ELF. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya. Aku ingin membuktikan kepercayaan ELF yang telah membelaku saat aku terkena masalah dulu. Kali ini aku akan berusaha untuk melindungi ELF." Sambung Kangin.

"Nde.. aku percaya ELF akan menunggu kita." Ucap Leeteuk. Ia tersenyum menenangkan dongsaengdeulnya yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjut ke tempat berikutnya, sbelum tempat ini menjadi penuh dengan air mata milih Hyukkie dan Ryeowook-ah." Ucap Heejin.

"Tempat berikutnya apa hyung? Apa ruang Dance?" Tanya Shindong.

"Aku mau jadi pemandunya hyung. aku, Shindong hyung dan Hyukkie saja nde hyung. Jebaaal..." Sambung Donghae, sebelum Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Shindong.

"Nde.. terserah kalian saja." Jawab Leeteuk pasrah.

Donghae langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan Shindong memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dapat di pastikan adalah ruang dance mereka. Yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat itu, sebelum akhinya mereka menyusul ke ruang dance. Tak ada hal yang berbeda ruangan ini dengan ruangan dance pada umumnya. Ruangan bercat putih, dengan sebuah kaca besar menghiasi bagian depannya agar mereka bisa melihat gerakan dance mereka dan bagian lantai terbuat dari kayu yang di cat dengan warna Shappire Blue. Oh, tunggu. Apa aku menulis lantai kayu dengan cat Shappire Blue? Ahh.. aku rasa mereka tetap meninggalkan Shappire Blue di setiap ruangan. Benar-benar dipenuhi Shappire Blue ^-^

" Kami akan menunjukkan sesuatu untuk kalian." Ucap Eunhyuk semangat, tak terlihat bahwa tadi saat di ruang teater ia menangis tersedu-sedu bersama dengan Donghae dan Henry. Donghae meminta Ryeowook untuk menyalakan Mp3 Player yang ada di ruangan itu. Sebuah musik mulai mengalun.

Mereka bertiga mulai melakuan dance mengikuti irama irama lagu. Sebuah lagu yang pernah di tunjukan dalam sebuah VCR saat mereka melakukan SS4. Sebuah lagu yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu track untuk 6Jib mereka yang akan keluar, sebelum sang pemilik agensi itu. Lee Sooman. Memutuskan untuk memvakumkan mereka.

"Apa kalian suka?" Tanya Shindong begitu lagu berakhir.

"Kami ingin sekali menunjukkan ini kepada kalian. Aku yakin kalian juga ingin melihatnyalangsung bukan?" Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku percaya kalian akan tetap menunggu kami." Sambung Donghae.

"Wow kalian hebat." Ucap Soraa tersenyumbangga melihat dance yang mereka tunjukan.

"Tempat selanjutnya adalah ruang musik. Ku rasa kalian bertiga ingin menjadi pemandunya." Ucap Leeteuk melihat ke arah Henry, Zhoumi dan Ryeowook.

"Heem... bolehkan ge?" Henry menggukan kepalanya menambah kadar imut yang dimilikinya. Leeteuk mengacak surai Henry sayang.

"Tentu." Leeteuk tersenyum hangat pada Henry.

"Yeeeee!" Henry dan Ryeowook saling bertos ria. Ke dua namja manis dan imut itu pun langsung berlari menaiki tangga. Meninggalkan seorang namja lain yang seharusnya ikut bersama kedua namjamanis dan imut itu.

"Aish.. mereka bahkan melupakanku?" Ucap Namja tinggi yang biasa di panggil Zhoumi.

"Hahahaha... Berhantilah merajuk mimi. Lebih baik kau susul mereka." Hangeng menepuk pundak Zhoumi pelan.

Tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah Ruang Musik dan Zhoumi, Ryeowook dan Henry yang akan menjadi pemandu mereka. Sebuah pintu dengan nuansa yang sama seperti pintu-pintu ruangan sebelumnya menghadang mereka, sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan yang menjadi tujuan mereka berikutnya.

"Ehem.." Zhoumi berdehem pelan. "Tempat selanjutnya adalah Ruang Musik yang ada di belakang kami ini. Dan untuk kali ini yang akan menjadi pemandu kalian adalah kami bertiga. Zhoumi imnida." Zhoumi nganggukan kepalanya singkat.

"Ryeowook imnida." Ryeowook membentuk tanda V dengan jarinya.

"I'm Henry." Henry tersenyum tiga jari.

"Kajja kita masuk." Ajak Ryeowook. Zhoumi pun membuka pintu dengan tulisan Ruang Musik di depannya.

"TA – DA!" Zhoumi merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Disini adalah tempat kami semua berlatih Vocal dengan Yesung ge sebagai pelatihnya tentu saja." Henry berjalan mendekati Ahra yang memegang handycam. "Kalian tau, yesung ge sangat menakutkan saat mengajar." Bisiknya pelan.

"Aku mendengar itu mochi." Tiba-tiba Yesung sudah muncul di belakang Henry dengan aura-aura yang em... kalian pasti tau. Kekekeke~

"HUAAA~" Teriak Henry yang kaget dengan kehadiran Yesung yang tiba-tiba.

"Hyuuuung~ sana-sana jangan ganggu Henry dulu." Ryeowook mendorong-dorong tubuh Yesung menjauhi Henry.

"Di tempat ini juga kami bisa bermain musik. Kalian lihat kan, banyak sekali alat musik di sini." Ucap Zhoumi.

Di ruangan besar itu memang ada beberapa alat musik, mulai dari gitar listrik, drum, bass, gitar akustik berwarna pink (Me : Oke kita tau itu punya siapa kan? ^_-), harmonika, biola, grand piano. Dan masih ada beberapa lagi yang jika di tuliskan mungkin kaliaan akan berfikir ini adalah toko alat musik.

"Selain itu juga tempat ini kami biasa menulis sebuah lagu." Sambung Ryeowook.

"Apa kalian mau mendengarnya? Kalian harus mau. Aku memaksanya. Hehehe." Henry tertawa dengan wajah polosnya.

Ryeowook langsung duduk di depan sebuah grand piano berwarna putih, sementara Henry telah siap dengan Biola putihnya. Oh, kali ini jika kalian perhatikan semua alat musik yang ada di ruangan ini pasti akan ada sebuah hiasan berwarna Shappire Blue. Termasuk Grand piano dan biola yang sedang Ryeowook dan Henry gunakan. Zhomi berdiri di tengah-tengah Ryeowook dan Henry.

"Siap?" Tanya Zhoumi memastikan. Kedua namja imut dan manis itu pun mengangguk bersamaan dengan dentingan piano dan gesekan biolanya yang menimbulkan suara yang indah namun terkesan menyedihkan dan menyayat hati (Me : okeh.. okeh jangan lempar suna karna kata-kata tadi sedikit LEBAY mungkin. Kekekeke~ ^^V).

_Maaf harus pergi meninggalkanmu_

_Maaf jika keputusan ini membuatmu kecewa_

_Maaf karena harus membiarkan mata indahmu menangis_

_Rasanya hati ini hancur melihat airmatamu_

_Ini lebih sakit dari semua rasa sakit yang ada_

_Aku fikir aku akan mati karenanya_

_Tapi, aku harus bertahan dan terus bertahan_

_Untuk menghapus airmatamu dan membuatmu tersenyum_

_Biar sang waktu yang menjawab rasa kita, baby_

_Akankah ini semua berakhir dengan senyuman atau air mata_

_Hingga waktunya tiba untukku_

_Ku mohon tetaplah disini_

_Tunggu aku untuk menghapus airmatamu_

_Tunggu aku untuk membuatmu tersenyum_

_Ku mohon jangan pergi_

_Jangan buat aku hancur dalam penyesalan._

Suara Zhoumi mengalun indah, ia menghayati setiap kata dan menyanyikannya dengan tulus.

_Ini lebih sakit dari semua rasa sakit yang ada_

_Aku fikir aku akan mati karenanya_

_Tapi, aku harus bertahan dan terus bertahan_

_Untuk menghapus airmatamu dan membuatmu tersenyum_

Henry dan Ryeowook mulai ikut bernyanyi bersama dengan Zhoumi. Menambah indah lagu itu dengan vocal mereka bertiga.

_Ku mohon ijinkan aku membahagiakanmu_

_Karena aku sangat mencintaimu_

Zhoumi menutup langu dengan suara indahnya.

"Hiks.. aku benar-benar merindukan mereka." Suara isakan mulai terdengar dari Henry. Namja dengan pipi mochi itu sudah menahan agar isakannya tidak keluar sejak awal lagu. Ia tak ingin lagu yang mereka nyanyikan ini terdengar aneh karena suaranya yang bergetar. Tapi akhirnya namja mochi itu benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Sstt.. uljima Henry-ah." Zhoumi memeluk pundak Henry.

"Ku mohon ELF tetaplah di samping kami." Ucap Ryeowook, airmata kembali membasahi pipinya. Zhoumi membimbing Henry untuk mengikutinya ke arah Ryeowook. Henry menurut. Zhoumi merangkul pundak Ryeowook dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku yakin mereka tetap bersama kita selamanya." Ucap Zhoumi menepuk-nepuk pundak Ryeowook dan Henry.

"Cha. Bukankah kita harus percaya pada ELF. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke tujuan terakhir. Dan yang akan menjadi pemandunya adalah. Aku, Heechul-ah dan Kyunnie." Ucap Leeteuk mencairkan suasana.

"Nde.. Kajja." Heechul langsung merangkul tubuh Henry bersamanya, sementara Zhoumi tetap merangkul tubuh Ryeowook. mereka pun keluar dari ruang musik.

"Chakkaman." Perkataan Leeteuk membuat langkah yang lain terhenti.

"Kyunnie menghilang?" Tanya Leeteuk. Ia baru sadar tak melihat magnae evilnya sejak tadi.

"Mwo?" Teriak semua – Kecuali Kibum dan Sungmin.

"Coba kalian lihat jam sekarang." Ucap Kibum. Mereka semua serentak melihat sebuah jam dinding berwarna biru yang ada di ruangan itu. Jarum panjang kearah angka enam, sementara jarum pendeknya berada diantara angka lima dan enam. (Me : jam berapakah itu? #dilempar buku kalkulus ama readers).

"Apa yang salah dengan jam itu? Bukankah jam itu masih berfungsi dengan baik." Tanya Donghwa tak mengerti.

"Setiap kemari, ia pasti akan ada di tempat itu saat jam menunjukan pukul setengah enam." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ah... nde, dari tadi aku tak melihat jam sama sekali." Donghae menepuk jidatnya(?) pelan.

"Kajja kita kesana." Ajak Leeteuk. Mereka pun mengangguk. Dan berjalan mengikuti Heechul dan Leeteuk.

"Ini adalah kamar KYUMIN dan kamar ini adalah kamar dengan view TERINDAH di rumah ini. Karena dari sini kita bisa melihat langsung keindahan pantai Haeundae." Leeteuk mulai membuka pintu kamar KYUMIN.

Terlihat seorang namja yang atdi mereka ributkan karena sosoknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang kini sedang berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas yang ada di balkon kamar tersebut. Namja itu terus menatap ke arah depan. Arah dimana matahari terbenam. Bahkan namja itu tak merasa terganggu dengan suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Entah bagaimana caranya kau bisa mendapatkan kamar ini. Kamar ini memeng satu-satunya yang memiliki view terindah." Ucap Heechul. Ia dan Leeteuk berdiri disebelah kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Kyunnie~" Panggil Leeteuk. Kyuhyun masih diam menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Wae?" Tanya Leetek menatap matahari yang hampir tak terlihat itu.

"..." Suasana menjadi hening. Mereka memilih menikmati pemandangan matahari yang kini sudah benar-benar menghilang. Cahaya-cahaya jingganya mulai menghilang tergantikan oleh warna sang malam.

"Tiga belas tahun yang lalu..." Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, ia menatap langit malam yang mulai dihiasi oleh beberapa bintang. Semua yang ada disana memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun.

#Flashback On

_Kyuhyun Pov_

Ini adalah hari pertamaku menjalani trainne di Sment. Entah apa yang kurasakan ini terlalu menyenangkan untuk ku. Ini jalan agar aku bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku menjadi seorang penyanyi. Aku pasti akan berusaha dengan keras. Tadi saat latihan vocal, seongsaengnim memuji ku. Ia bilang bahwa suaraku sangat bagus. Hahaha... tentu aku sangat senang. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke dalam lift. Seorang yeoja ikut masuk bersamaku.

"Chogiyo~ apa kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yeoja itu. Aku anggukan kepalaku kecil dan menatapnya heran. Bagaimana ia tau namaku?

"Jeoneun Lee Yeoshin imnida. Kau pasti bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui namamu?" Ucap Yeoja itu.

"Nde.. Yeoshin-ssi." Ucapku. Ku lihat ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku melihatmu di kontes itu. kontes sebelum petinggi SM menawarimu kontrak. Dan well.. aku benar-benar menyukai suaramu. Bolehkah aku menjadi fans mu?" Aku membelalakan mataku mendengar perkataannya tadi. Fans dia bilang. Oh.. bagaimana mungkin.

"Wae?" Tanyaku, ia menunjukan pose berfikirnya.

"Wae? Entahlah. Aku hanya suka suaramu saat pertama kali mendengarkan. Dan aku ingin menjadi fans mu itu saja."

"Tapi, aku bahkan belum menjadi artis." Gumam ku pelan. Yeoja itu menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Aku yakin kau akan menjadi Artis yang sangaaaaat besar." Jawab yeoja itu sambil merentangkan tangannya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Hahaha. Semoga itu benar terjadi." Aku tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

"Nde. Itu pasti terjadi. Geurae, aku pergi oppa. Ingat namaku nde, Lee Yeoshin Fans pertama seorang Cho Kyuhyun." Yeoja itu melangkah keluar dari lift yang telah sampai di lobby. "Kita akan bertemu lagi oppa. Annyeong." Yeoja itu, ah ani maksudku Yeoshin melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi dari hadapanku.

"Nde annyeong Yeoshin-ah. Semoga kita bertemu lagi." Gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Minggu lalu, sajangnim memberitahuku bahwa aku akan segera debut sebagai anggota ke 13 SUPER JUNIOR 05. Bukankah itu bagus, seharusnya ku bahagia bukan? Entahlah, aku bahagia sungguh. Aku suka lagu-lagu mereka, karena Ahra noona sering memutar lagu-lagu mereka. Jujur sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak pada hyungdeul. Mereka telah bersama untuk waktu yang lama, bahkan sebelum mereka debut mereka sudah bersama, menjalani trainne selama bertahun-tahun. Dan tiba-tiba saja AKU seorang namja yang baru menjalani trainne selama 3 bulan, langsung debut dan harus masuk di tengah-tengah kekeluargaan mereka. Tentu, mereka akan merasa risih dengan kehadiranku. Belum lagi masalah tentang para fans yang menolak kehadiranku. Membuatku cukup tertekan sebenarnya.

"Hey. Lihat bukakah itu Trainne beruntung itu?" Aku mendengar para trainne lain membicarakanku. Tapi aku hanya diam.

"Iya kau benar. Dia bahkan hanya menjalani trainne selama 3 bulan. Dan langsung debut bersama dengan Super junior 05 sunbaenim. Aku saja bahkan sudah menjalani trainne selama 2 tahun, belum tau akan debut atau tidak."

"Heem.. kau benar. Dia menyebalkan. Tapi, apa kau dengar bahwa para Fans tak menerima . walau suaranya bagus, tapi percuma jika banyak yang tak suka padanya."

Jika bisa aku meminta, aku tak ingin menjalani hal seperti ini. Apa aku salah jika aku hanya menjalani masa trainne selama 3 bulan. Aku bahkan tak meminta pihak management untuk segera mendebutkan ku. Aku juga tak meminta mereka memasukkan ku ke dalam sebuah grup yang telah debut sebelumnya. Aku tak meminta itu.

"Ini oppa minumlah." Seseorang menyodorkan air meneral di depanku.

"Gomawo." Jawabku pelan.

"Jangan memikirkan hal bodoh oppa. Jangan dengarkan mereka. mereka hanya iri karena tak mempu sepertimu. Masalah oppadeul super junior 05 dan para ELF. Aku yakin, sangat yakin mereka bukan tak bisa menerima oppa. Tapi, mereka hanya belum bisa menerima oppa. Jadi, oppa harus buat mereka menerima oppa, tunjukan pada mereka seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Tunjukan pada mereka kemampuan oppa. Dan jangan pernah berhenti memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Untuk para ELF, oppadeul suju 05, dan juga ELF." Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. Aku tau dia memang mampu membuatku kembali semangat.

"Nde.. arraseo Yeoshin-ah." Jawabku.

"Dan jangan lupa aku adalah fans no 1 mu oppa. Aku akan tetap mendukungmu dan Super Junior 05. Ah, ani ani bukan lagi Super Junior 05. Tapi, SUPER JUNIOR." Kami berdua tertawa bersama.

_Kyuhyun Pov End_

#Flashback off

"Tapi tiba-tiba saja 12 tahun yang lalu dia menghilang. Lee Yeoshin hingga saat ini aku tak tau dia dimana. Aku hanya ingat apa yang dia katakan malam itu, agar aku terus memberikan yang terbaik dengan sepenuh hati untuk kalian. Dia bilang jika aku merindukan ELF, dan dirinya. Aku hanya perlumemandangi langit. Karena langit di belahan bumi manapun tetap sama dan sama indahnya. Karena itu jika aku merindukan kalian, aku akan menatap langit. Dan itu selalu berhasil membuatku tenang. Aku juga akan berusaha keras untuk terus memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Mencintai kalian dengan tulus. Tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi pada diriku, aku akan tetap memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian." Kyuhyunmenarik nafas sejenak. Setetes airmata lolos dari mata indahnya yang masih tetap menatap langit. "Aku benar-benar ingin melihat shappire blue ocea lagi. Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Ahra yang memegang Handycam. "Jeongmal Sareanghae ELF." Airmata kembali keluar dari mata indahnya itu. Ahra langsung menyerahkan Handycamnya kepada Heejin.

"Kyunnie.. Uljima nde. Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan. Lee Yeoshin. Kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya cepat atau lambat. Ya pasti. Percayalah." Ahra memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kyuhyunmengeratkan pelukannya kepada Ahra. Semua terdiam, mereka sudah mendengar tentang Kyuhyun dari Changmin dan Ahra. Bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun berusaha dan bertahan selama ini. Bahkan disaat tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tak kuat. Selama ia masih bisa berdiri maka ia akan tetap bertahan. Dan itu semua untuk ELF dan dia sebagai orang yang selama ini selalu memberinya dukungan.

_**Apa mereka dapat membuat para ELF kembali bangkit**_

_**dengan video yang mereka buat?**_

**T.B.C**

Annyeong~

HUAAAAAAAAAA *suna mau teriak dulu

Entah bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Suna merasa ah... entahlah! Mian kalo typo masih berserakan, cerita makin gaje, dan juga untuk yang di atas itu. Mianhae buat om Sooman kalo di ff ini suna bikin karakter om Sooman jadi begitu. Abis di otak suna adanya begitu seh. NO BASH oke?. Terus yang tadi CERITAnya dinyanyiin ama ZhouRyWook. Hahaha suna benar-benar ga bisa bikin itu, tadinya mau pake lagu yang emang lagu. Tapi gtw kenapa suna rasanya lebih cocok kalo ngayal kata2 sendiri. Dan hasilnya ? begitulah. Tak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata2 karena saking gajenya. Wkwkwkwkwk. Oke suna udah cukup bicaranya. Terakhir.. suna minta reviewnya nde chingudeul... Jebaal~

Kekekekekek~

Pai pai

**Balasan Review:**

**Lovely Couple **: Nde, Lee Yeoshin itu adalah fans pertamanya kyu oppa. Mari kita kasih semangat ke oppadeul kekekeke~ di tunggu review berikutnya...

**DesyaaNDELF **: Gomawo... Iya ini bakalan happy ending qo. Yeoshin mana nih yang yeojachingunya kyu oppa? Lee atau Cho? Hehehehe. Di tunggu review berikutnya nde..

**AhrraStrings **: Owh.. welcome to FF gaje Suna. Wkwkwkwkwk. Gomawo udah nyempetin kasih review. Semoga suka ama ceritanya ya.. *walau gaje :p. Ditunggu review berikutnya...


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : From U**

**Cast : Super Junior (13+2), and SMTOWN**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : 6/...**

**Disclaimer : GOD, diri mereka, orang tua, dan ELF. Ff ini 100% hasil jerih payah otak suna tercinta(?).**

**Warning : Cerita gaje, typo's yang menjamur(?), OOC, cerita ini murni fanfiction jadi ga da sangkut pautnya dengan keadaan aslinya ( Jangan di bash ya..(^_^)V )**

**Summary : Tujuh tahun yang lalu Super Junior harus vakum dari dunia hiburan. Saat ini mereka akan kembali lagi ke dunia hiburan. Tapi apakah jalan mereka berjalan dengan lancar untuk kembali ke puncak dunia hiburan? Lalu apakah ELF masih bertahan untuk mereka?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

_**CHAPTER 6_**

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak para member super junior membuat video untuk para ELF. Mereka telah mengupload video itu, namun masih belum ada respon dari para ELF. Dan hari ini adalah hari ketiga mereka menunggu respon dari ELF. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, saat ini para member super junior sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11.

"Hufft... masih belum ada respon juga. Bahkan ELFIL itu pun tak memberi repon untuk video kita." Heechul memukul pelan kepala Eunhyuk yang ada disebelahnya.

"YA hyung!" Heechul memberikan death glare terbaiknya yang langsung membuat Eunhyuk diam seketika.

Heechul menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain PSP dengan dagunya. Para member pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Kyuhyun. Namja itu – Kyuhyun – hanya terdiam menatap layar PSPnya. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun magnae evil Super junior itu, memang agak sedikit berubah sejak dua hari yang lalu. Setiap kali ia mendengar nama ELIF atau nama asli dari pemilik akun itu, ia selalu seperti ini. Walaupun yeoja itu sudah mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Cho Yeoshin bukan Lee Yeoshin. Tapi, Belum ada hal yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun yakin bahwa yeoja itu bukanlah Lee Yeoshin yang ia kenal.

"Gui xian ge..." Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar Henry memanggil namanya.

"N..Nde Henry-ah. Waeyo?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum dan terlihat baik-baik saja di depan member lainnya.

"Gwenchana?" Henry mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ye? Hehehehe Nan gwenchana." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Henry pelan. Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali memainkan PSPnya yang sempat terbengkalai.

"Kau, Monyet pabo. Sekali lagi kau mengatakan nama itu di depan Kyuhyun, aku tak akan segan-segan menjadikanmu makanan Heebum. Kalian juga." Heechul berbisik pelan pada member super junior yang lain.

"Nde..." Sahut yang lain masih dengan nada berbisik.

Drrrrt... Drrrrt... Drrrrt...

Kedua hp yang berada di atas meja itu bergetar bersamaan. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sebagai pemilik hp itu saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mengambil hp milik mereka masing-masing.

**From : Junsu-ah**

**Subject : -**

**Hyukkie-ah, katakan pada hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul mu yang lain. Kalian semua HARUS datang ke tempat SMTOWN menggelar konsernya malam ini. Kau tau tempatnya kan? Kalau kau tidak tau, kau harua mencari tahunya. Kkkkkk~**

**Ps. Jika kalian tak datang 30 menit sebelum acara di mulai. Akan ku tarik kalian secara paksa. :P**

Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya bingung ketika membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk dihpnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang menerima telepon.

"Yeobose – "

"**KYUNNIEEEEE~"** Lengkingan suara seorang namja terdengar. Membuat Kyuhyun harus menjauhkan hp dari telinganya.

"YA CHANGMIN-AH PABO! KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU TULI EOH?" Kyuhyun pun berteriak tak kalah kencang.

"**Hehehehe. Mianhae Kyunnie."** Changmin langsung mengecilkan suaranya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun singkat. Namja penggila game itu masih kesal karena teriakan dari sang sahabat.

"**Ya Kyunnie! Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Kenapa kau masih marah?"** Bukannya menjawab Changmin malah bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Jawab pertanyaanku ATAU aku akan mematikan sambungan ini?" Ancam Kyuhyun.

"**ANDWAE!"** Teriak Changmin.

"Kalau begitu jawab, cepat."

"**Kau tak sabaran Kyunnie. Aku menghubungi mu, untuk mengundang kalian semua ke konser SMTOWN nanti malam. Dan kalian HARUS datang. Aku dan yang lainnya tak menerima penolakan. Arrachi. Ok, karena aku tak bisa lama-lama. Aku tutup nde. Ingat jangan sampai tidak datang."** Ucap Changmin sebelum akhirnya menutup telepon secara sepihak.

"Waegeurae Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin yang kini sedang memakan cake stoberi buatan Ryeowook.

"Changmin-ah bilang kita HARUS datang ke konser SMTOWN nanti malam." Jawab Kyuhyun.

" Tadi, aku juga mendapat pesan yang sama dari Junsu-ah." Sambung Eunhyuk. Mereka semua terdiam.

"Teukie hyung, apa kita akan pergi ke sana?" Tanya Yesung ragu.

"Tak ada salahnya kita memenuhi undangan mereka. Bukankah ini salah satu bentuk dukungan kita untuk mereka?" Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum angelicnya.

"Nde, aku setuju Teukie." Jawab Heechul. Para member yang lain pun menganggukan kepala mereka dengan antusias.

)(*&^%$# !##%%^&&

Seoul Olympic Stadium

Tiga buah mobil memasuki area parkir. Satu per satu penghuni(?) mobil mulai keluar dari dalam mobil itu, mereka langsung menuju ke arah pintu masuk yang di jaga oleh dua orang staff. Salah satu staff langsung mengantar member super junior ke sebuah ruangan yang memang Khusus di sediakan untuk mereka. Setelah mengantar para member super junior, Staff itu pun pegri kembali ke tempatnya semula.

CEKLEK!

Ke 15 namja itu pun mulai memasuki ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada tiga buah sofa yang cukup untuk menampung mereka semua. sebuah meja yang penuh dengan makanan ringan, minuman. Lalu sebuah televisi LED 80 inci adalah barang terakhir yang ada di ruangan itu.

"28 menit 13 detik lagi konser akan di mulai." Kyuhyun menatap sebuah jam yang melingkar indah ditangannya. Karena tak tau apa yang mereka lakukan di runagan itu, akhirnya para member super junior hanya diam menatap ke arah televisi yang mati.

PIP.

Tiba-tiba saja, televisi yang di hadapan mereka menyala. Mereka cukup kaget karena hal itu. Bahkan Donghae sudah memeluk erat lengan Shindong yang ada disebelahnya. Dari televisi itu mereka bisa melihat penampilan dari para artis SMTOWN yang sedang di atas panggung. Awalnya mungkin tak ada yang aneh dari penampilan mereka. Para artis SMTOWN satu persatu membawakan lagu milik mereka masing-masing dengan baik. Sangat baik malah. Hingga pada pertengahan acara. Para artis SMTOWN naik ke atas panggung secara bersamaan.

"Bagaimana penampilan kami?" Tanya Yunho pada para penonton.

"DAEBAAAAKK." Teriakan para fans antusias.

"Apa kalian puas?" Seolah tak mau kalah dengan Yunho, Suho pun bertanya kepada para penonton dengan semangat.

"NDEEEEEEE." Sekali lagi para fans berteriak dengan antusias.

"Setelah ini kami akan menampilkan sesuatu yang lebih spesial lagi untuk kalian. Penampilan spesial untuk bagian keluarga kami yang saat ini tidak bisa tampil bersama kami." Ucap Kangta. "Semoga kalian menyukainya." Sambungnya sebelum cahaya yang ada di atas panggung mati.

Sebuah intro mulai terdengar, membuat para namja yang sedang menatap layar televisi itu diam.

"I..ni... Twins." Gumam member super junior bersamaan.

Lampu pangung kembali menyala memperlihatkan 12 namja berdiri di atas panggung. Ya, ke 12 namja itu adalah para member EXO. Mereka tampil membawakan lagu **TWINS (KNOCK OUT)** yang kemudian di lanjutkan dengan lagu **Don't don**. Kedua lagu itu selesai ditampilkan oleh para member EXO dengan sempurna. Dari bawah pangung para member SNSD dan F(x) muncul membawakan lagu **Marry U + Sorry Sorry **versi akustik (Me : untuk marry u suna belum pernah denger. Jadi gtw itu ada atau ga. Dan mari qt anggap itu ada. Hehehe).

TES.

Airmata para member super junior mulai berjatuhan. Mereka terharu melihat keluarga SMTOWN membawakan lagu-lagu mereka. Niat awal mereka yang datang ke konser ini untuk memberi dukungan, malah mendapat kejutan yang tak mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

Kali ini para member DBSK dan SHINee muncul dari samping kanan dan kiri pangung. Mereka menyanyikan lagu **Bonamana + Mr. Simple + Sexy, Free, & Single **nonstop. Teriakan para fans semakin membuat susana memanas. Setelah penampilan mereka, lampu kembali padam. Tapi, tak lama. Kangta dan Boa muncul di atas pangung, suara indah milik Kangta dan BOA yang membawakan lagu **The One I Love dan Promise You **membuat para fans terlena**. **Junsu, Jonghyun, dan Taeyeon mincul dari kanan pangung, sedangkan dari kiri pangung muncul D.O, Chen dan Luna. Mereka bergabung ke bersama dengan Boa dan Kangka membawakan lagu **Memories **dengan sangat indah. Semua artis SMTOWN kembali naik ke atas pangung begitu lagu yang dinyanyikan para lead vocal itu selesai.

"Apa kalian semua merindukan mereka? Apa para ELF merindukan merekaaaa?" Tanya Yunho berteriak.

"Ndeeeeee"

"Kalian tentu ingat dengan Super Junior sunbenim kan?" Tanya Kris ikut berinteraksi dengan penonton.

"Kami semua merindukan mereka. Kami ingin kembali tampil bersama dengan mereka." Ucap Onew, ia menatap artis SMTOWN yang lain.

"Nde, karena itu. Hari ini kami memberikan penampilan spesial kami untuk mereka. Super Junior." Tambah Taeyeon.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kami semua di buat terharu oleh sebuah video yang di buat oleh Super Junior untuk ELF. Karena itu, kami akan menunjukan video itu pada kalian semua. Mari kita lihat." Ucap Kangta. Para artis SMTOWN langsung membalikan badan mereka menatap sebuah layar besar yang ada di belakang mereka.

Sebuah ruangan dengan dominasi warna Shappire Blue membuka video itu, setelah itu para member super junior muncul bersamaan. Mereka menyapa para ELF dengan semangat. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di bawah tanah. Ruangan yang dipenuhi semua barang-barang pemberian ELF untuk mereka, ratusan bahkan ribuan photo Shappire blue ikut memenuhi ruangan itu. Membuat siapa pun yang melihat video itu dapat mengetahui seberapa penting arti ELF bagi super junior.

"Photo ini kami kumpulkan dari segala tempat yang kami kunjungi saat kami tampil. Bukankah ini sangat indah?" Suara Sungmin terdengar, namja penggila pink itu terlihat memandangi photo-photo itu dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apalagi saat kami melihatnya dari atas Panggung. Aku bahkan tak akan sanggup untuk melupakannya. Itu sangat indah." Siwon ikut memandang photo-photo itu.

"Nde.. Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi." Terpancar rasa rindu yang sangat besar dari tatapan para member Super Junior.

Video itu terus berputar di pangung. Sementara para member Super Junior yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya terdiam dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipi mereka. Mereka sunguh berterima kasih untuk hari ini. Dari televisi yang ada di ruangan itu para member super junior dapat melihat keluarga mereka yang sedang menyanyikan lagu **Dear My Family **sebagai lagu penutup di atas pangung. Layar besar yang tadi memutar video dari super junior itu pun kini berganti dengan gambar para artis SMTOWN termasuk super junior. Dari mulai ketika mereka trainee, memulai debut, saat mereka menerima penghargaan, bahkan dimana super junior vakum pun muncul silih berganti dari layar itu. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Sungmin dan Siwon yang ada disebelahnya heran.

"Kyunnie, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk, suaranya terdengar parau.

"Aku mau ke backstage. Apa hyungdeul tak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepada mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai melangkahakan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Ah, nde." Sungmin mulai menghapus airmatanya dan mengantikannya dengan senyuman. "Tentu aku mau Kyunnie."

"Kalo begitu palliwa. Mereka akan segera kembali. Dan juga hapus air mata itu." Ucap Kyuhyun pada hyungdeulnya. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah berhenti menangis.

"YA! Kami hyungdeul mu evil." Teriak Heechul, air mata sudah berhenti dari mata indahnya begitu mendengar sura Kyuhyun yang memanggil mereka tanpa embel-embel hyung.

"Gege... Hiks.." Henry masih terisak pelan. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sssstt... Uljima. Kajja." Kyuhyun menghapus air mata henry dan merangkulnya ke luar ruangan.

"Kajja Hyungdeul." Para member super junior yang lain langsung menghapus air mata mereka dan melangkah keluar ruangan mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Henry.

Setelah memberikan hormat kepada para penonton yang hadir malam ini. semua artis yang berada di bawah naungan SMEnt itu pun langsung bergegas kembali ke backstage. Dan langkah kaki para artis SMTOWN itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti begitu melihat para member super junior kini telah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Annyeong~" Sapa para member super junior dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

"HIKS.." Terdengar suara isakan dari para magnae yang baru saja kembali ke backstage. Sontak hal itu membuat panik hyungdeul dan eonnideul mereka. ya, walau saat ini umur mereka telah 7 tahun lebih dewasa. Tapi magnae tetaplah magnae. Para member super junior langsung menghampiri mereka dan ikut mendiamkan para magnae itu.

"Hiks... Hiks.. Hueeeeee" Bukannya berhenti para magnae itu malah semakin keras menangis. Bahkan kini Henry pun ikut menangis menambah lengkap daftar magnae yang menangis. Karena hanya Kyuhyun yang kini tidak ikut menangis.

"Ya Uljima." Teriak Heechul panik. Mereka semua terlihat semakin panik, melihat para magnae yang masih tak berhenti menangis. Bahkan kejadian itu membuat para staff menatap mereka heran. Hanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat santai melihat hal itu.

"Kalian berhentilah membuat ribut. Biarkan mereka menangis sepuasnya." Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan PSP dari saku jasnya.

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ah. Masa kita hanya diam melihat mereka menangis?" Tanya Boa.

"Kau kan juga magnae hyung. Bahkan kau adalah hyung dari semua magnae. Kenapa kau diam saja. Ssstt.. uljima nde, minnie-ah." Tanya Key sambil terus mendiamkan Taemin.

"Itu yang mereka inginkan. Karena itu, biarkan saja mereka meluapkannya." Ucap Kyuhyun santai. Matanya masih terus terfokus pada PSPnya.

Para magnae yang masih menangis itu langsung berhamburan memeluk Kyuhyun. Semua yang ada disana hanya menatap heran para magnae itu. Mereka memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun bersamaan. Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya serius memainkan PSPnya tentu kaget karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya di peluk oleh beberapa orang secara bersamaan. Bahkan PSPnya yang terjatuh ke lantai itu ia biarkan begitu saja. Cukup lama para magnae itu memeluk Kyuhyun. Hinga akhirnya mereka mulai tenang dan melepaskan pelukannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah puas eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada para magnae yang masih menatapnya. Ia mengambil PSPnya yang tadi sempat terjatuh dan mengelapnya dari debu dengan baju Changmin yang ada disebelahnya.

"YA!" Teriak Changmin yang tidak terima dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun hanya menatap Changmin tajam.

"Kalian itu kenapa menangis tiba-tiba?" Tanya Kangta.

"Kami hanya merindukan Kyuhyun hyung." Jawab Sehun dengan malu-malu para magnae yang lain juga ikut mengangguk.

"MWO?" Teriak semuanya, kecuali Kyuhyun yang hanya santai-santai saja mendengar jawaban Sehun itu.

"Wae?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah polosnya.

"Lalu, kenapa Henry-ah juga ikut menangis? Dan juga Changmin-ah, bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Yunho tak mengerti. Ia mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari Tao, membuat namja dengan julukan kungfu panda itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana." Henry tersenyum tiga jari.

"Aku menangis karena aku sedih melihat Kyunnie menangis di video itu tadi." Changmin mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"YA! Jawaban apa itu. Tau begini tak perlu aku panik." Sungut Heechul.

"Mianhae Heechul hyung." Ucap Seohyun dengan watadosnya.

"Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun hyung hanya diam saja tadi?" Tanya Onew.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Aku ikut panik mendiamkan mereka atau aku harus ikut menangis bersama mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Bilang saja kalau kau tak ikut menangis atau pun ikut panik mendiamkan kami. Karena kau ingin menjadi hyung yang baik untuk para magnae. Sehingga kau bisa menjadi tempat bersandar para magnae, bukan begitu eoh?" Ucap Kibum. Ternyata sejak awal Kibum memang mencoba menebak apa yang Kyuhyun fikirkan.

"YA kata siapa." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

"Nde, Kibum hyung benar. Karena itu kami semua merindukannya. Benar kan?" Tanya Changmin yang di jawab anggukan oleh para magnae.

"YA!" Teriak Kyuhyun tak terima. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah karena malu.

"Hahahahaha wajah mu sudah merah seperti tomat Kyunnie." Ledek Changmin. Kyuhyun memberikan death glare terbaiknya untuk Changmin. Tapi percuma, Changmin hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

)(*&^$# #$%^&***&^%$*

Sunyi. Satu kata yang CUKUP jarang terdengar di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini dari dorm Super junior. Jadi, mari kita intip kemanakah para penghuninya. Ke lima belas namja yang teridentifikasi sebagai penghuni dari kamar ini ternyata masih berserakan tertidur di ruang tengah dengan berbagai macam gaya (?) dan posisis(?). Kita tak perlu tanya bagaimana mereka bisa tidur dengan posisi yang ekstrim itu.

BOM!

BOM!

DUAR!

Oh, sepertinya tak semua penghuni dorm ini tengah terbuai dalam dunia mimpi. Lihatlah di pojok ruangan itu, ada seorang namja tampan tengah sibuk bermain game dari laptopnya. Suara-suara tembakan masih terus terdengar dari laptop itu dengan suara yang tak bisa di bilang pelan. Tapi para penghuni dorm itu sama sekali tak terganggu dengan suara-suara bising itu.

"YEAAAAAH AKU MENAAANG!" Teriak namja tampan yang tadi sibuk dengan dunia gamenya sendiri.

PUK.

"BERISIK CHO." Teriak seorang namja cantik yang baru saja terbangun karena teriakan yang ia kenali bernama Cho Kyuhyun magnae evilnya.

"YA! Chullie-ah, Kyunnie Kalian berdua berisik." Ucap sang leader yang terpaksa bangun karena mendengar teriakan dari Kyuhyun dan Heechul itu. Karena teriakan kedua orang itu, mau tak mau para memeber yang sejak tadi masih hanyut dalam dunia mimpinya harus terbangun dan menggantungkan mimpi mereka di pagi itu.

"Ugh. Bisakah aku tidur sebentar lagi." Ucap Kibum. Ia terlihat seperti Snow White yang baru saja terbangun tapi bukan oleh ciuman pangeran. Melainkan teriakan yang membuat kuping iritasi.

"Aku masih ngantuuuk~" Donghae bergumam dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

"YE!" Siwon membulatkan kedua matanya. Para member lain yang tadinya masih dalam keadaan mengantuk langsung menghampiri Siwon yang terlihat aneh.

"Wae Shi Yuan?" Tanya Zhoumi. Siwon masih terus terdiam dan menatap hp miliknya lekat.

"YA!" Heechul yang sudah tak sabar langsung menarik hp milik Siwon dan melihat isinya.

"Ini.." Melihat ekspresi Heechul yang sama anehnya dengan Siwon. Kibum pun langsung menarik hp Siwon dari tangan Heechul dan melihatnya bersama dengan member yang lain.

"HUAAAAA. Para ELF mulai memberikan responnya untuk video kita." Teriak EunHae heboh. Kedua makhluk hyperaktive itu pun langsung mengeluarkan hp milik mereka masing-masing dan membuka salah satu akun pribadi miliknya.

"Walau baru beberapa yang memberi kita respon. Tapi, ini adalah sebuah kemajuan yang baik untuk kita." Ucap Leeteuk yang juga sibuk membuka akun miliknya.

"Hyungdeul, Henry..." Panggil Kyuhyun yang juga sedang sibuk dengan hp pribadi miliknya.

"Nde Kyunnie waeyo?" Hangeng langsung mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Dia baru saja memberiku mention." Ucap Kyuhyun ambigu. Hyungdeulnya dan Henry hanya menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti. "Dia, Yeoshin itu memberiku mention baru saja. Dia meminta kita ke balkon." Jelas Kyuhyun. Mendengar hal itu, mereka semua langsung pergi ke balkon. Walau mereka tak mengerti dengan permintaan itu.

"Tak ada yang an – "

"Itu – "

_**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**_

**T. B. C**

Hallo hallo hallo yeorobun?

Senang akhirnya suna bisa publish ff gaje ini, Suna sempet mandet ide beberapa hari lalu. Tapi, akhirnya muncul lagi walau mungkin chapter ini gimana gitu kali ya. Hehehehe

Oya Suna mau melakukan Revisi neh. Di chapter kemarin pas bagian EunHaeShin dance, di situ suna nulis kaya gini 'Sebuah lagu yang pernah di tunjukan dalam sebuah VCR saat mereka melakukan SS4. Sebuah lagu yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu track untuk 6Jib' inget ga? Nah Suna di situ salah nulis. Harusnya itu SS3, soalnya lagu yang suna maksud itu, lagu FROM U. Dan kalo ga salah lagu itu munculnya di VCR SS3 kan? Hehehe Suna baru sadar itu salah ngetik setelah suna publish tu ff. Hehehehe ^^V

Untuk Chapter depan, Suna mau minta bantuan sama Chingudeul. Buat jadi pemain di chapter berikutnya. Kalo mau, kalian bisa nulis namja Korea kalian, atau nama yang kalian suka juga gpp. Yang pasti nanti nama itu bakal jadi nama kalian di ff. Dan kalian bakal jadi karakter ELF. Ada yang mau? Silahkan isi di kotak review, kalo gada yang minat ya gpp. Hehehe

Mian kalo masih banyak typo's di chapter kali ini. tapi, suna tetep minta reviewnya nde...

Pai Pai~

**Balasan Review :**

**Himitsu : **Annyeong~ Gomawo udah nyempetin review. Nde, gwenchana chingu. Elf itu emang sengaja q buat OC. Abisnya gimana gitu ya kalo suna pake nama GB atau artis. Q kurang gimana gitu seh, hehehehe

Iya chingu, karena aku suka karakter Kyu oppa yang kaya gitu jadinya ke bawa2 deh di ff. Aga sedikit OC dari Kyu oppa yang sebenarnya mungkin. Ditunggu review berikutnya nde...

**DesyaaNDELF : **iya happy ending qo chingu, q ga tega ah kal buat ga haapy ending ( Kyu : Boong bgd, fitnah itu fitnah. Me : #bekep mulut Kyu oppa pake Heebum O_O). Q juga kalo punya rumah kaya gitu pasti betah deh, tiap hari q bakal undang ELF ke rumah deh. Kekekeke~

Hahaha kita liat ja nde Chingu bagaimana nasib Lee dan Cho Yeoshin itu...

Di tunggu review berikutnya nde..

**Lovely Couple : **Nado~ bener2 ga sanggup liatnya.. iya Yeoshinnya bener2 beruntung ya? Ckckckck. Q kalah ama karakter karangan sendiri ternyata *pundung dipojokan. Gomawo Chingu.. Ditunggu review berikutnya...

**DesvianaDewi12 : **Nde... Gomawo udah review. Ditunggu riview berikutnya nde...

**AhrraStrings : **Hohoho Gomawo. Di tunggu Review berikutnya nde...

**Shasha95 : **Gomawo Chingu~ di tunggu review berikutnya nde..


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : From U**

**Cast : Super Junior (13+2), and ELF**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : 7/...**

**Disclaimer : GOD, diri mereka, orang tua, dan ELF. Ff ini 100% hasil jerih payah otak suna tercinta(?).**

**Warning : Cerita gaje, typo's yang menjamur(?), OOC, cerita ini murni fanfiction jadi ga da sangkut pautnya dengan keadaan aslinya ( Jangan di bash ya..(^_^)V )**

**Summary : Tujuh tahun yang lalu Super Junior harus vakum dari dunia hiburan. Saat ini mereka akan kembali lagi ke dunia hiburan. Tapi apakah jalan mereka berjalan dengan lancar untuk kembali ke puncak dunia hiburan? Lalu apakah ELF masih bertahan untuk mereka?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

_**CHAPTER 7s_**

"Tak ada yang an – "

"Itu – "

Ke 15 namja itu terdiam begitu melihat apa yang ada di bawah apartement mereka. Sebuah banner dengan ukuran yang cukup besar terbentang di bawah sana. Sehingga ke 15 namja itu masih dapat melihat apa yang tertulis di banner itu. SUPER JUNIOR and ELF FOREVER. Perasaan hangat langsung memenuhi hati mereka.

"Hyungdeul, Dongsaengdeul ayo kita ke bawah." Ajak Donghae, para member mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Donghae.

"Nde, kajja." Jawab Leeteuk. Ke 15 namja itu pun segera ke luar dari dorm.

Kini mereka telah sampai di luar gedung apartement mereka. dari kejauhan mereka dapat melihat 7 orang yeoja berdiri di depan mereka. Salah satu dari yeoja itu adalah Yeoshin, Cho Yeoshin. Dengan langkah pasti, mereka mulai melangkah mendekati ke 7 yeoja itu.

"Anyeong~" Sapa para member suju, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka.

"An..yeong oppadeul." Jawab ke 7 yeoja itu gugup.

"Tak perlu gugup begitu." Ujar Leeteuk menunjukan senyum angelicnya.

"Apa kalian ingin terus di sini hem? Bagaimana jika ke taman apartement ini saja?" Kangin mencoba memberi usulan, karena saat ini mereka hanya berdiri di depan apartement mereka. Dan itu tentu melelahkan bukan?

"Ah.. itu lebih baik ku rasa." Jawab Yesung. Akhirnya para member super junior dan ke 7 yeoja itu pun pergi ke taman apartement yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Kalian hanya ingin diam saja eoh?" Tanya Shindong, pasalnya ke 7 yeoja itu malah asik diam sambil menundukan kepala.

"Ani, Shindong oppa." Jawab Yeoshin, ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Shindong. Namun, setelah itu ia kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya! Kalian itu kenapa? Dari tadi menundukan kepala kalian terus?" Tanya Heechul yang mulai jengah melihat ke 7 yeoja itu.

"I.. itu, akh.. eotte? Huaa.. appa eomma." Jawab seorang yeoja dengan rok mini berwarna peace dan baju lengan panjang yang berwarna senada. Yeoja itu malah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di muka, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heboh. Ke 15 namja itu hanya menatap heran yeoja itu. – Apa yeoja itu salah makan tadi pagi?.

"Op..pa.." Panggil Yeoshin tanpa menatap ke arah member super junior. "Apa kalian baru bangun tidur? Kenapa kalian masih memakai piayama ituuu~" Lanjut Yeoshin, wajahnya mulai terlihat merah.

"YE?" Mereka yang masih tak mengerti dengan perkataan Yeoshin itu pun, mulai menatap diri mereka masing-masing. Dan...

"YAA!"

Para namja itu mulai sadar, jika mereka masih memakai perlengkapan tidur mereka saat ini. Dan oh, pantas saja ke 7 yeoja itu di buat kalang kabut seperti tadi. Bayangkan saja jika saat ini bias kalian ada di depan kalian, TEPAT DI DEPAN KALIAN sedang menggunakan perlengkapan tidur mereka. Bahkan Ryeowook masih memeluk boneka jerapahnya, Sungmin yang menggunakan piaya pink dengan sendal slop berbulu pink, Heechul dengan piayama merah model bunga-bungnya, Leeteuk dengan sebuah jepitanbiru di rambutnya ( bayangin teukie oppa di MV pajama party), Donghae dengan boneka nemonya, Eunhyuk dengan piayama biru motif polkadot di bagian celana dan kerahnya ( bayangin kaya di mv pajama party juga), Henry dengan piyama hijau bergambar Shaun the sheep(?) - dan yang lain silahkan mengarang sendiri heheheh – . Demi ddangkoma yang lagi nyari jodoh(?) mereka semua terlihat sangat lucu.

"Mian.. kami terlalu semangat tadi, hehehe." Jawab Leeteuk. Ke 7 yeoja itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Yeoshin-ah, apa kau tak ingin memperkenalkan mereka?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hehehe. Mian oppa, kenalkan mereka adalah teman-teman ku." Ucap Yeoshin.

"Annyeong oppa. Jeoneun Lee Hyokyung imnida." Sapa Yeoja dengan pakaian berwarna peace yang ada disebelah Yeoshin .

"Jeoneun Han Raebin." Yeoja dengan hotpans (bener ga nulisnya? Heheh) dan baju berwarna baby blue itu tersenyum dengan manis dan melambaikan tangannya malu-malu.

"Pa..Park.. Seora im..nida." Ucap Yeoja dengan longdress selutut berwarna putih gading, sebuah jepitan kupu-kupu dengan warna senada menghiasi rambutnya yang tergerai indah. Yeoja itu terus memainkan tangannya gugup.

"Tak perlu segugup itu Seora-ah." Leeteuk menunjukan senyum angelicnya. Seora hanya menganggukan kepala. Rona merah mulai menjalar wajahnya.

"Annyeong oppadeul." Sapa dua orang yeoja semangat.

"Jeoneun Han Rahee imnida."

"Jeoneun Han Seunghee imnida."

"Kalian berssaudara?" Tanya Hangeng penasaran.

"Nde, aku kakak kembar Seunghee." Jawab Rahee. Hangeng menatap Rahee dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kemudian beralih menatap kearah Seonghee yang ada disebelah Rahee.

"Hahaha.. Han oppa tak percaya kalau kami kembar nde?" Tanya Seosnghee.

"Nde Tentu. Kalian sama sekali tak mirip." Donghae langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang Seunghee ajukan unyuk Hangeng begitu memperhatikan kedua yeoja itu secara intens.

"Wajah mereka memang tak mirip oppadeul. Tapi, lihat lah sifat mereka." Ucap Raebin.

Ke 15 namja itu langsung mengangguk paham. Walau kedua yeoja itu sama sekali tak mirip dari segi wajah, tapi kesamaan mereka adalah mereka sama-sama tomboy. Itu terlihat jelas dari cara bicara, dan pakaian mereka.

"Annyeong jeoneun Park Minyeon imnida." Yeoja dengan rok berwarna soft pink dan tanktop berwarna putih berlapis cardigan pink tua itu memamerkan senyum tiga jarinya.

"Apa kalian yang baru saja memberi mention kepada kami semua?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aniya oppa. Kami tidak memberikan mention kepada oppadeul. Itu adalah teman kami yang lain oppa." Jawab Hyokyung.

" Mereka tak bisa datang kemari langsung hari ini." Sambung Seora.

"Kami sedang, berusaha mengumpulkan mereka lagi oppa. Walau sedikit sulit memang, karena selama lima tahun ini kami jarang berkomunikasi bersama." Ucap Raebin.

"Tapi, opadeul tenang saja nde. Percaya pada kami. Pada ELF." Ucap Hyokyung.

"Aku yakin, mereka yang masih ada di luar sana akan segera bangkit begitu melihat video dari oppadeul itu." Sambung Rahee.

"Gomawo ELF, jeongmal gomawo."

"Aniya, oppadeul tak perlu berterima kasih kepada kami. Karena ELF ada untuk SUPER JUNIOR." Sahut Seunghee.

"Dan SUPER JUNIOR ada untuk ELF. Bukankah begitu seharusnya?" Sambung Ryeowook, mereka semua mengangguk.

"Tentu." Jawab semua tertawa bersama tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melintas.

(**&^%$ #$$%^^&&^%$

Malam ini para member super junior mengundang semua hyung, noona, dan donsaeng mereka ke dorm. Saat ini mereka semua sedang berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah.

"Ada hal yang ingin kalian ceritakan Jongsoo-ah?" Tanya Inyoung.

"Para ELF mulai merespon video kami. Dan tadi pagi kami bertemu dengan mereka. Walau hanya 7 orang tapi kami sangat senang sekali. Karena itu, kami telah memikirkan hal ini dan kami rasa kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Hal apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" Donghwa mulai penasaran dengan rencana ke 15 namja itu.

"Kami ingin membuat sebuah fanmeeting untuk mereka." Jelas Donghae dengan senyum tiga jari menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Geundae, para ELF yang sekarang bahkan belum terlalu banyak pasti SM tak menyetujuinya." Ucap Sora, wajahnya terlihat murung membayang hal itu.

"Noona tenang saja nde. Aku percaya pada mereka, karena mereka bilang mereka akan membuat ELF yang lain terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Lagi pula berapa pun jumlahnya kami akan tetap bahagia melihatnya." Eunhyuk berusaha menghibur sang noona.

"Dan masalah izin dari SM. Kami membuat fanmeeting ini tanpa persetujuan SM, ini murni keinginan kami. Karena itu kami butuh bantuan kalian." Jelas Heechul.

"Kalau kalian seyakin itu kepada ELF. Kenapa kalian tak sekalian saja membuatkan konser yang besar untuk mereka." Tantang Heejin. Ia menatap ke 15 namja itu satu per satu.

"Kau benar noona." Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Heejin. "Kenapa kita tak sekalian saja membuat konser yang besar untuk mereka. Seandainya jika hal buruk seperti kami yang benar-benar akan vakum untuk selamanya terjadi. Setidaknya ini akan menjadi konser terakhir yang sangat indah untuk mereka bukan?"

"YA! Kyunnie kenapa kau bicara seperti itu. Apa kau tak percaya pada ELF." Heechul menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aniya Heechul hyung. Bukan itu maksud ku. Tentu aku percaya pada ELF. Sangat percaya. Geundae, apa hyung fikir 'dia' akan secara tiba-tiba membatalkan keputusannya untuk memvakumkan kita hanya karena melihat jumlah ELF yang tak sesuai dengan harapannya? Aku, hanya tak ingin kita menyesal tak bisa memberikan yang terbaik kepada ELF selama kita masih memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Aku setuju dengan Kyunnie. Lagi pula hyungdeul dan Henry coba fikirkan ini. Jika kita melakukan sebuah konser untuk mereka, kita memiliki tempat yang lebih besar untuk mereka di bandingkan dengan fanmeeting. Karena kita percaya pada ELF. Kita harus percaya jika ELF akan memenuhi tempat itu." Kibum menatap hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya. Meminta mereka sependapat dengannya.

"Hmm.. Ku rasa itu benar juga." Ucap Zhoumi.

"Geurae, kita akan membuat konser kita sendiri untuk ELF. Mulai besok kita langsung memulai persiapannya." Leeteuk tersenyum menatap dongsaengdeulnya.

"Lalu masalah tempat, dan para kru bagaimana?" Tanya Shindong.

"Bagaimana jika di Olympic Gymnastic Area ?" Jawab Sungjin memberi usul. Ke 15 namja itu menatap Sungjin sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui usulan dari Sungjin.

"Untuk para kru. Oppadeul bisa mempercayakannya kepada kami." Sambung Jiwon, yeoja cantik itu tersenyum yakin.

"Apa kalian akan memberitahukan masalah ini pada ELF yang kalian temui tadi pagi?" Tanya Ahra, yeoja dari keluarga Cho itu menatap sang dongsaeng lekat.

"Heem... tentu. Kita akan memberitahukan hal ini pada mereka."

Mobit 10.00 am

Suasana cafe yang tidak begitu ramai saat ini memudahkan seorang namja tampan di dalam cafe itu untuk melihat tamu yang datang dari meja kasir. 7 orang yeoja memasuki cafe itu membuat sang namja yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan urusannya langsung menengok ke arah pintu masuk.

"Annyeong Jongjin oppa~" Sapa Yeoshin pada namja yang sedang ada di balik meja kasir.

"Annyeong Yeoshin-ah. Kalian semua sudah ditunggu di atas." Jawab Jongjin.

"Nde Gomawo oppa."

Ke 7 yeoja itu mulai menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai atas. Tempat terprivasi yang ada di cafe itu. Di dalam ruangan itu telah berkumpul para member super junior yang telah mengundang mereka.

"Annyeong oppadeul." Sapa ke 7 yeoja itu bersamaan.

"Annyeong. Silahkan duduk." Yesung mempersilahkan ke 7 yeoja itu.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanya Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Kami? Tentu sangat baik oppa." Jawab si kembar non identik itu bersamaan.

"Nde, bagaimana dengan oppadeul?" Tanya Hyokyung.

"Kami juga sangat baik." Kali ini duo hyperaktive Eunhae yang menjawab bersamaan.

"Kalian ini." Shindong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Si kembar non identik itu dan Eunhae yang sama-sama hyperaktive.

"Jadi oppa, apa ada hal yang penting sehingga kalian repot-repot meminta kami semua kemari?" Tanya Raebin.

"Nde, kami ingin menyampaikan rencana kami. Dan meminta bantuan kalian." Ucap heechul santai.

Tok Tok Tok

Tiga orang pelayan datang secara bersamaan membawa minuman dan makanan ringan yang sebelumnya telah di pesan oleh Yesung.

"Geundae, rencana apa yang ingin oppadeul sampaikan kepada kami?" Tanya Seora begitu para pelayan itu keluar.

"Kami ingin mengadakan sebuah konser spesial untuk para ELF akhir bulan ini." Jawab Sungmin.

"Akhir bulan ini? Kenapa tidak awal bulan depan saja oppa?" Tanya Minyeon.

"Awal bulan Juni? Eh, benar. Kenapa tidak awal Juni saja hyung. Kita adakan konsernya tanggal 2 Juni." Ucap Ryeowook semangat.

"Aku tau wookie, tapi bukankah sajangnim bilang waktu kita hanya sampai akhir bulan ini!" Eunhyuk langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Maksud oppa? Apa mereka memutuskan sesuatu dengan sepihak lagi?" Tanya Seong Hee, ia mulai terlihat kesal mendengan perkataan yang Eunhyuk ucapkan tadi.

"Ani.. Ani... tenanglah. Bukan begitu." Zhoumi berusaha membuat susana kembali tenang.

"Jadi, maksud oppa meminta kami kemari itu untuk membantu kalian memberitahu rencana ini pada ELF yang lain begitu?" Yeoshin mulai mengerti tujuan mereka di minta datang ke sini.

"Nde, kami percaya kan itu pada kalian." Jawab Hangeng.

"Apa mereka mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Rahee.

"Aniyo, kami melakukan ini tanpa izin dari mereka." Jawab Henry.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tak sekalian oppadeul adakan konser ini awal bulan saja." Ucap Raebin. Ke 15 itu terdiam.

"Ku rasa itu boleh juga. Bukankah sejak awal kita sudah membuat masalah dengan mengadakan konser tanpa sepengetahuan mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Lagi pula mereka memberi batas kita hingga akhir bulan ini, sebelum mungkin konfersi pers itu mereka adakan. Dan mereka tak mungkin melakukan konfersi pers langsung hari itu juga. Jadi, lebih baik kita adakan konser itu awal bulan saja, tepat pada hari jadi ELF." Jelas Kibum.

"Aku setuju dengan bocah-bocah terlalu idiot itu. Jika mereka berbuat macam-macam biar aku yang menghadapi." Ucap Kangin.

"Geurea, kita akan adakan konser itu tangan 2 Juni." Putus Leeteuk mutlak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan pada kalian lagi oppadeul?" Tanya Hyokyung. Suara yeoja itu terdengar parau menahan tangis.

"Gwencaha. Kami pasti bisa melalui hal ini jika kalian ada bersama kami." Jawab Siwon. Sebuah Senyuman terlukis dibibir jokernya.

"Pasti oppa. ELF pasti akan selalu bersama dengan oppadeul." Jawab Seora.

"Kami pasti akan membuat keajaiban untu kalian." Minyeon tersenyum tulus.

)(*&&^%%$ !#%%^^*I&^

"Annyeong oppa~"

"Kami pulang dulu nde~"

Satu per satu yeoja-yeoja itu pun berpamitan untuk pulang. Yeoshin mulai membereskan pakaiannya kembali sebelum berpamitan pulang. Kini hanya tinggal ia yang masih ada di ruangan itu.

"Yeoshin-ah, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Para member lain serta Yeoshin menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Nde oppa." Yeoshin kembali memdudukan tubuhnya.

"Apa arti nama 'ELFIL' itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point. Yeoshin terdiam.

"Emm... ELFIL itu asal kata dari ELF. Dan 'IL' itu hanya tambahan mungkin. Hehehe. Kalau oppa membacanya ELFIL itu akan terdengar mirip seperti EVIL kan? Itu artinya aku adalah ELF yang mengidolakan seseorang dengan julukan EVIL." Jelas Yeoshin.

#Flashback on Kyuhyun POV

Drrrt... Drrrtt...

Aku mengambil hp yang bergetar di kantung celana ku. Sebuah pesan tertera di layar.

**From : Yeoshin-ah**

**Subject : Atap**

** Oppa sudah selesai latihan kan? Aku tunggu di atap nde, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada oppa.**

**_ELIF_**

Ku kerutkan keningku. ELFIL. Apa maksudnya? Lebih baik aku segera ke atap dan menanyakan hal itu padanya. Seorang yeoja dengan rambut yang terkuncir sedang memandangi langit. Ku langkahkan kaki ku ke arah yeoja itu.

"Geundae, apa yang ingin kau tunjukan?" Tanya ku tiba-tiba membuat yeoja di sebelahku ini terlonjak kaget.

"YA! Kenapa oppa mengagetkanku? Kau memang Evil." Ucap yeoja itu emosi.

"Aish.. tidak penting. Bukankah, kau yang membuatku EVIL begini. Sudahlah.. apa yang ingin kau tunjukan eoh?" ku lihat yeoja itu masih mengerutu disampingku.

"Ini." Yeoja itu menunjukan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan ELFIL besar warna hitam.

"Ige Mwoya? ELFIL apa itu?" Tanya ku yang lagi-lagi dibuat penasaran dengan nama itu.

"ELFIL itu asal kata dari ELF. Dan 'IL' itu hanya tambahan mungkin. Hehehe. Kalau oppa membacanya ELFIL itu akan terdengar mirip seperti EVIL kan? Itu artinya aku adalah ELF yang mengidolakan seseorang dengan julukan EVIL seperti oppa." Yeoja itu menunjukan evil smirknya. Huh! Ku rasa dia yang sebenarnya evil.

"Kau tau oppa, menurutku nama ELFIL itu sangat cocok untuk mu." Aku menatap yeoja itu tak mengerti. "Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, ELFIL itu jika kita baca akan terdengar seperti EVIL bukan? Padahal jika kita teliti asalnya kata ELF. Dan menurut ku itu sama seperti oppa. Orang-orang yang mengenal oppa sekilas mungkin akan berfikir bahwa oppa itu adalah seorang evil magnae yang tak sopan pada hyungdeulnya, tapi setelah mereka menilai diri oppa yang sebenarnya mereka akan sadar jika oppa sebenarnya memiliki hati yang baik. Seperti ELF. Karena itu aku sangat yakin, cepat atau lambat oppadeul pasti akan sadar akan kebaikan hati oppa. Hehehehe." Jelas yeoja itu. Aku hanya terdiam, memberikan senyum tulus padanya.

"Dan menurut ku nama ELFIL itu juga cocok untukmu. Kau tau, menurut ku kau itu adalah seorang yeoja yang akan terlihat seperti seorang yeoja yang polos dan baik hati jika di lihat dari wajah mu. Tapi, mereka tak menyadari jika sebenarnya kau itu seorang evil yang benar-benar evil." Ucapku.

"Hahahaha, mungkin kau benar oppa. Karena hanya aku yang bisa membuat anak polos seperti oppa menjadi evil." Yeoja itu tertawa riang, kami pun menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang-bincang ringan.

#Flashback off, Kyuhyun POV end

"Apa ada arti yang lain? Kau pasti memiliki arti yang lain bukan? Arti dari seseorang mungkin?" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntun.

"Aniyo, oppa." Jawab Yeoshin. Wajah Kyuhyun kembali terlihat murung.

"Aku pulang dulu nde oppadeul, annyeong." Yeoshin pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuhyun terus menatap ke arah pintu, dimana sosok Yeoshin baru saja keluar beberapa saat yang lalu. Member yang lain menatap tak mengerti Kyuhyun.

(*&^%$# $$^%^**(^%&&

**_20 Mei xxxx pembuatan VCR_**

"Ya! Yang benar oppa, tunjukan ekspresi sedih bercampur kerinduan. Bukan seperti itu." Teriak Rahee.

"Aish... kami sudah menunjuknnya, apa yang salah sebenarnya?" Rajuk Heechul.

"Ayolah oppadeul, kalian masih kurang menghayati. Coba kalian bayangkan jika ELF ada di depan kalian saat ini." Ucap Seonghee.

"Nde.. Arraseo." Jawab semua member.

**_23 Mei xxxx Pengukuran kostum_**

"Hae oppa, Hyukkie oppa. Berhenti bercanda. Kalian mau aku salah menulis ukuran untuk kalian jadi ukuran untuk Shindong oppa eoh?" Ucap Hyokyung emosi melihat Eunhae yang asik bercanda ketika sedang pengukurang.

"Andwae~" Duo Eunhae itu pun langsung diam.

"Oppa kau lebih suka memakai Jas berwarna abu-abu ini, atau hitam?" Tanya Raebin.

"Em.. Sepertinya aku akan terlihat tampan jika memakai warna Hitam." Jawab Yesung, Raebin pun menulis sesuatu di dalam jurnalnya.

**_24 Mei xxxx Pengeditan VCR & Pemotretan_**

"Sekali lagi, oppadeul coba terlihat sedikit misterius." Seora mengarahkan para member super junior.

"Oke. Bagus oppa." Ucap Sera senag melihat hasil potretannya.

"Oppa, kalian lihat ini. Aku baru separuh mengeditnya." Teriak Minyeon, para member super junior yang baru saja selesai sesi pemotretan langsung menghampiri Minyeon.

"Wah, bagus. Aku terlihat tampan." Ucap Donghae.

"Aku memang Sempurna." Heechul pun langsung mengeluarkan kaca miliknya. Para member yang lain hanya menatap Heechul pasrah.

BRAAK!

Seorang yeoja berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyuman tiga jarinya, ia berjalan menghampiri kumpulan orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"TA-DA!" Ucap yeoja bernama Yeoshin itu sambil menunjukan sebuah map berwarna biru. "Aku mendapatkan tanda tangan kontrak dari E.K corporation Untuk menjadi sponsor di konser oppadeul."

"MWO E.K corporation? Jinchayo?" Teriak Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Nde oppa."

"Bagaimana bisa perusahaan besar seperti mereka mau menjadi sponsor kita?" Tanya Henry.

"Kami semua bekerja disana. Dan Yeoshin eonni sangat kenal dengan Presdir kami." Jelas Hyokyung.

"Kenapa kalian sekaget itu seh? Sebenarnya sebesar apa perusahaan itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"E.K Corporation itu perusahaaan yang mengelola berbagai bidang seperti perhotelan, rumah industri, teater, majalah, sekolah model, dan sekolah seni. Dan hingga saat ini mereka telah memiliki puluhan anak perusahaan di luar Korea." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"WOW~ DEBAK!" Teriak Eunhae.

"Cha. Kita harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk konser nanti." Leeteuk memberi semangat pada dongsaengnya yang lain.

"Nde~" Sahut membr lain.

**_The Day_**

Keadaan yang cukup berbeda terlihat dari dorm super junior pagi ini. Jika biasanya setiap pagi setelah sarapan mereka akan langsung berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk bersantai-santai. Maka, pagi ini setelah sarapan mereka langsung disibukan dengan persiapan-persiapan untuk konser mereka malam ini.

"Hyung lihat sepatu ku? Aku ingin memekainya untuk rehershal sekarang hyung~" Tanya Donghae pada Leeteuk yang sedang memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tasnya.

"Hae-ya, kau ingat semalam kau menaruh sepatu mu itu di bawah meja." Ucap Leeteuk. Kini ia telah siap dengan barang-barangnya.

"Oh.. Kau benar Hyung. Hehehehe. Gomawo." Donghae langsung berlai ke ruang tengah.

"Hannie, menurut mu aku lebih baik memakai warna hitam ini, atau putih?" Tanya Heechul pada hangeng sambil menunjukan kacamatanya.

"Mungkin putih." Jawab Hangeng.

"Kajja semuanya kita berangkat." Komando Leeteuk, saat melihat semua dongsaengnya telah siap.

"Nde~"

**_ Olimpic Gymnasium Area_**

Puluhan bahkan ratusan orang telah berbaris dengan rapi di depan pintu masuk. Kumpulan yang di dominasi oleh para Yeoja dengan segala atribut berwarna Sapphire Blue itu tengah menunggu idola mereka memasuki area konser untuk nanti malam. Tiga mobil memasuki area itu, sontak kumpulan yeoja itu pun mulai histeris melihat satu per satu idola mereka keluar dari dalam mobil.

Satu per satu para member super junior itu keluar dari dalam mobil yang membawa mereka ke tempat itu. Mereka semua terdiam melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. ELF. Satu nama yang muncul di fikiran mereka saat melihat sekumpulan orang dengan atribut berwarna Shappire Blue itu.

"Annyeong oppadeul~" Sapa Para ELF kompak. Para member Super Junior masih terdiam.

"Oppa, mianhae jika hanya segini yang dapat kami kumpulkan." Ucap Seora.

"Gwencahana. Aku sungguh berterimakasih pada kalian semua." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Nde oppa~ Kami akan selalu ada bersama kalian." Sahut ELF.

"Gomawo ELF. Kami pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik malam ini. Semoga kalian suka." Ucap Heechul. Para member Super Junior memberi hormat dengan menundukan kepalanya sebelum memasuki area konser.

**_07.00 pm_**

Para ELF telah memasuki area konser. Walau hanya area yang berada di tengah panggung yang di isi menginggat hanya beberapa ratus ELF saja yang hadir. Tetap tak membuat para member super junior menjadi putus asa untuk memberikan pertunjukan terbaik mereka untuk para ELF. Konser kali ini juga di hadiri oleh seluruh artis SM. Mereka semua berbaur dengan para ELF yang hadir di konser itu.

Lampu mulai dipadamkan menandakan bahwa konser akan segera di mulai. VCR pembuka mulai di putar. Sebuah kota yang hancur dan tandus menjadi gambar pertama yang muncul di video itu. Puing-puing berserakan dimana-mana, kesedihan menjadi latar utama suana dari kota itu. Tiba-tiba cahaya-cahaya berwarna biru meluncur dari langit seperti meteor (Kaya VCR SS1). Begitu sampai di bumi cahaya-cahaya itu satu per satu berubah menjadi member super junior. Raut wajah sedih sekaligus rindu menghiasi wajah tampan mereka. Setetes air mata keluar dari manik indah itu. Bersamaan dengan itu cahaya biru kembali muncul dari tangan kanan mereka, sebuah batu berwarna Sapphire Blue kini berada di tangan kanan mereka. Dikatupkannya kedua tangan mereka itu di depan dada, cahaya Sapphire Blue itu perlahan-lahan muncul dan membesar, terus dan terus membesar seolah cahaya itu menyelimuti bumi. Pohon-pohon mulai tumbuh, bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran, mata air muncul dari dasar tanah, langit kembali bercahaya. Satu per satu nama setiap member muncul di sebuah layar besar yang berada di panggung, bersamaan dengan itu mereka muncul di atas dari setiap tempat yang telah di tentukan. Di mulai dari Leeteuk hingga Henry mereka muncul mengelilingi pangung.

Lagu Twins adalah lagu pertama yang mereka pilih untuk di bawakan. Setiap member menunjukan penampilan terbaik mereka untuk para ELF, setelah lagu Twins berakhir. Intro lagu Don't Don mulai tedengar para member mulai berkumpul di tengah pangung dan mulai menari. Begitu sampai di pertengahan lagu. Tiba-tiba saja lampu mati. Bahkan mic yang mereka gunakan pun mati. Sontak hal itu membuat panik para ELF, mereka juga mematikan Lightstick mereka. Sehingga keadaan dari atas pangung benar-benar gelap.

"Hyung~ aku takut." Ucap seseorang entah pada siapa. Ia hanya berdiri dalam gelap dengan ketakutan.

"Tenanglah hae.. Sebentar lagi pasti menyala. Kau tunggu di sini nde dengan yang lain, hyung akan ke belakang sebentar." Ucap sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Andwae Teukie hyung. Aku takut~" Larang Donghae, ia menarik sebuah tangan yang tadi mengusap kepalanya.

"Tenanglah hae-ya. Aku ada di samping mu." Ucap Sebuah suara lain yang ada di sebelah Donghae.

"Nah hae-ya, kau di sini dulu dengan Kyunnie." Leeteuk melepaskan tangan Donghae dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kyunnie jangan pergi jauh-jauh dari Hae-ya nde?" Leeteuk pun memberikan tangan Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Nde.."

"Kalian Semua jangan beranjak sedikit pun nde." Perintah Leeteuk.

"Nde Hyung~" Jawab member yang lain.

Baru saja Leeteuk maju beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Tiba-tiba layar yang ada di tengah pangung menyala. Warna putih menghiasi layar itu, puluhan cahaya berwarna biru berterbangan seolah-olah keluar dari dalam layar. Cahaya-cahaya lampu sorot berwarna biru mengitari seluruh bagian panggung. Kemudian cahaya-cahaya itu berkumpul menjadi satu dan melesat ke sudut kanan atas bagian penonton. Cahaya itu kemudian menghilang dan digantikan oleh cahaya berwarna Sapphire Blue yang muncul satu per satu dari bagian kanan atas panggung ke kiri atas kemudian turun kebawah hingga seterusnya. Kini area itu di penuhi oleh warna Shappire Blue.

Para member super junior hanya bisa terdiam melihat keindahan di depan mata mereka. Cahaya berwarna Sapphire Blue itu ternyata berasal dari Lightstick yang dibawa oleh para ELF. Itu artinya ELF memenuhi seluruh tempat ini. Hal yang menjadi pertanyaan besar mereka. Bukan tadi hanya ada beberapa ratus ELF yang mereka lihat?

Belum selesai rasa kagum para member super junior melihat puluhan ribu ELF di depan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja muncul dua orang yeoja di atas pangung yang ada di hadapan mereka ( kaya tempat yang di pake Kyuhyun oppa waktu nyanyi 7 years of love di SS2). Salah satu yeoja duduk di grand piano, sedangkan satunya membawa biola. Ke dua yeoja itu mulai memainkan intro sebuah lagu. PROUD TO BE ELF. Sebuah lagu yang tak asing bagi member super junior dan juga ELF.

_How wonderfull life is_

_While you are in the world_

_How wonderfull life is_

_When i hear your songs_

_Proud to love you with heart_

_Proud to shout your name_

_Oh i'm proud to be one of sapphire blue_

Layar besar yang ada ditengah panggung itu mulai memunculkan gambar-gambar super junior saat tampil di berbagai tempat.

_Someday if i have to live without you_

_I don't care what is gonna come around my life_

_If it's wrong or right_

_I know our love will be side me_

_Though the years go by_

_I will stay the same_

Gambar-gambar itu berganti menjadi saat super junior divakumkan, saat-saat dimana ribuan bahkan jutaan ELF meneteskan airmatanya. Gambar-gambar itu terus berganti dengan berbagai kebersamaan yang dilalui oleh ELF dan super junior.

_Eight wonders of my life_

_To hear, to touch, to take, to feel, too see, to laught, to love and to be.._

_Proud to be Ever Lasting Friends_

_Proud to shout your name_

_Oh i'm proud to love you forever_

_if there's one thung in this_

_world that i know is true_

_it's the love that i feel_

_when i think of you_

_Proud to love you with heart_

_Proud to shout your name_

_Oh i'm proud to be one of sapphire blue_

Gambar dari peluhan ELF dari berbagai macam negara silih berganti menghiasi layar besar itu. Mereka sama-sama membawa berbagai banner dengan berbagai macam tulisan yang intinya mengungkapkan berapa besar cinta mereka untuk super junior.

_Someday if i have to live without you_

_I don't care what is gonna come around my life_

_If it's wrong or right_

_I know our love will be side me_

_Though the years go by_

_I will stay the same_

_Eight wonders of my life_

_To hear, to touch, to take, to feel, too see, to laught, to love and to be.._

_Proud to be Ever Lasting Friends_

_Proud to shout your name_

_Oh i'm proud to love you forever_

_if there's one thung in this_

_world that i know is true_

_it's the love that i feel_

_when i think of you_

_Proud to love you with heart_

_Proud to shout your name_

_Oh i'm proud to be one of sapphire blue_

Suara ELF yang bernyanyi secara bersamaan membuat ke 15 namja itu menitikan air mata. Mereka benar-benar terharu dengan apa yang ELF lakukan untuk mereka. Melihat apa yang ELF berikan kepada mereka membuat para member super junior semakin bersemangat untuk menunjukan yang terbaik untuk ELF. Dan konser itu berjalan dengan meriah hingga akhir.

(*&&^$#$%^&*

Setengah jam yang lalu konser baru saja berakhir. Dan kini ke 15 namja itu sedang berada di ruang ganti bersama dengan Hyung, noona dan dongsaeng mereka dan juga para artis SM yang lain. Membuat ruangan cukup besar itu terlihat penuh. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Annyeong~" Muncul 6 orang yeoja yang ke 15 namja itu kenal dari balim pintu.

"Annyeong~ Hyokyung-ah/ Raebin-ah/ Seora-ya/ Rahee-ya/ Seonghee-ya/ Minyeon-ah." Sapa para member super junior mengabsen ke 6 yeoja itu.

"Yeoshin-ah eodiga?" Tanya Sungmin yang tak menyadari ada yang hilang dari mereka ber 6.

"I..tu.. em.. Yeoshin eonni menitipkan ini untuk Kyuhyun oppa." Ucap Seora ragu, ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna baby blue upada Kyuhyun.

"Wae tidak memberikan langsung saja untuk ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung mengambil amplop untuknya.

"Itu karena Yeoshin eonni tidak bisa datang hari ini. Makanya eonni meminta kami untuk menyerahkannya." Jawab Minyeon.

"Geurae, kami harus pergi. Annyeong~" Ucap Raebin. Ke 6 yeoja itu pun keluar dari ruangan.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka amplop berwarna baby blue itu perlahan. Dan membaca isinya.

**To : ELFIL**

**Annyeong~ ELFIL lama tak jumpa? Kekekeke.**

**Oppa pasti bertanya-tanya kan, bagaimana aku memanggil Oppa ELFIL? Hahaha. Bukankah sudah ku bilang ELFIL itu juga bisa berarti Oppa?**

**Hey, tak usah aneh begitu. Aku yakin otak jenius yang selalu oppa banggakan itu berfungsi dengan baik saat ini. Oppa benar, aku yang selama ini mengaku sebagai Cho Yeoshin adalah Lee Yeoshin yang Oppa kenal. Maaf jika aku tak mengatakannya sejak awal, aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa tak mengatakannya pada Oppa. Dan aku minta maaf jika kali ini, aku juga harus pergi tanpa pamit pada Oppa. Tapi, kau harus percaya padaku. Aku akan tetap menjadi seorang ELF dan SPARKYU karena aku ini adalah ELFIL. Kekekekeke**

**Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, cepat atau lambat. Percayalah ^_^**

**ELFIL Lee Yeoshin**

**P.s. ELFIL itu memiliki arti lain, selain yang aku katakan saat di mobit waktu itu. ELFIL menurutku adalah Kyuhyun Oppa, dan menurut oppa ELFIL itu adalah Aku. Oppa pasti ingat kan? Kekekekeke~**

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menitikan air mata begitu membaca surat dari Yeoshin. Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai sambil menundukan kepalanya, dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas paha.

"Kyunnie waeyo?" Tanya Leeteuk, ia merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Gui xian ge~" Henry ikut berlutut di sisi lain Kyuhyun.

"Yeojya itu... dia Lee Yeoshin.." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Maksudmu Cho Yeoshin itu.. dia.. adalah Lee Yeoshin yang kau kenal itu?" Tanya Semua member super junior kompak. Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Mereka mengambil kesimpulan itu sebagai jawaban ya.

"Lalu kemana dia?" Tanya Heechul.

"Molla.. ia pergi lagi.." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ahra langsung berlutut di depan Kyuhyun dan Memeluknya.

"Tenanglah saeng~ noona yakin kalian akan bertemu lagi, kau percaya pada noona kan?" Tanya Ahra, yeoja cantik dari keluarga Cho itu tersenyum saat merasakan anggukan dari dongsaeng yang ada di dalam pelukannya.

Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrt...

"Ada apa Teukie hyung?" Tanya Zhoumi yang penasaran karena sang leader hanya menatap layar Hpnya.

"Sooman sajangnim." Gumam Leeteuk pelan, namun masih mampu di dengar mereka yang ada di ruangan itu. Mereka terdiam. Leeteuk menarik nafas dalam sebelum menangkat teleponnya.

"Annyeong sajangnim."

"**Aku mengaku kalah dengan kalian. Kita akan mengadakan konfersi pers 3 hari lagi, bersiap-siaplah." **PiP. Sooman sajangnim memutus teleponnya secara sepihak sebelum mendengar jawaban dari Leeteuk.

"Hyung bukankah itu berarti kita akan kembali?" Tanya Donghae. Namja perasa itu bahkan sudah meneteskan airmatanya.

_ditempat lain di salah satu ruang di SMEnt_

Seorang namja yang dikenali sebagai pemilik SM sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang yeoja dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Sekarang saatnya kau kembali." Ucap sooman pada Yeoja itu.

"Nde.. Appa.."

_**Siapakah yeoja itu? **_

_**Apa ia akan mepengaruhi keadaan super junior**_

_**yang akan kembali ke dunia hiburan korea?**_

**T.B.C**

Annyeong~

Sebelumnya Suna mau bilang MIANHAE~ soalnya Suna baru bisa update ff ini. Minggu lalu Suna dan kelurga baru aja berduka. Soalnya nae APPA meninggal dunia, karena itu Suna ga bisa lanjutin ff ini. dan akhirnya suna baru bisa lanjutinnya sekarang.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah mau bantu suna di chapter ini. Mian kalo misalnya karekternya kurang sesuai di hati(?). Suna rasa Typo's masih berkeliaran.. jadi siap-siap nde. Kekekeke~

Mungkin Chapter depan bakal jadi Last Chapter.. Suna minta Reveiwnya untuk Chapter sekarang..

Pai pai

**Balasan reveiw:**

**Serina Alwexess **: Gomawo chingu, nde q tau kenapa. Coz q jga gitu qo. Wkwkwkwk. Gomawo juga udah ikut berpartisipasi, mian kalo karakternya kurang pas di hati(?). Ditunggu review berikutnya nde

**Shasha95** : Gomawo chingu... di tunggu review berikutnya

**DesyaaNDELF** : Gomawo... mian baru bisa lanjut sekarang nde. Mohon di maklum *bowbarengddangkoma(?). Nde gwenchana yang penting udah nyempetin buat review. Penasarannya udah terjawab dong di ch ini? Ditunggu review berikutnya :D

**Lovely Couple** : HUAAAAAA~ *teriakalaChangmin(?). Aku bikin nangis kamu – lagi – nde? Aduuh..

Aku harap juga begitu chingu, kasian nih ama choco(?) *PLAK #dilemparpanci. Maksudnya kasian ama oppadeul. Boleh dong masa ga boleh sih apa lagi nyogoknya pake Kyu oppa. GA AKAN NOLAAAAAAAK #PLAK :D. Ditunggu review berikutnya nde

**Niisaa9** : Nde, ini udah aku lanjut walau lamaaaaa banget. Mohon maklum nde, sekarang udah tau kan apa yang ada di luar sana? Gomawo udah ikut berpartisipasi. Ditunggu reveiw berikutnya

**Sjflywin** : Berharap mereka bisa berkumpul bersama lagi suatu saat nanti amien... *berdoadidalemcangkangddangkoma(?)

**DesvianaDewi12** : Gomawo udah berpartisipasi. Mian ga bisa lanjut cepat buat ch ini. mohon di maklum nde . Ditunggu reveiw berikutnya :D


End file.
